Exes and Ohs
by bbtasha
Summary: Bella always had trouble finding love. With some hot coffee, a hot hunky new client, and her best friend Alice she may just find it. BxEm,AxJ,E x?,R x? AU,OOC, AH
1. Chapter 1

A/N A special Thank You to Janna Banana (Author of When Darkness Turns to Light) for being my beta and helping me put it all together.

I do not own Twilight, I just like to play with the characters!

**Chapter 1**

I just put my key in the door as I heard my phone start to ring. Running across my kitchen, I grabbed the phone before it went into voice mail. "Hello." I gasped breathlessly.

"Hey Bella." Alice's voice chirped on the other end of the line.

"Hi Alice. What's up?" I asked knowing that there was always something going on with her and I was more than likely to regret answering the phone.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Maria for a couple of hours while Jasper and I go out to dinner."

"Sure, no problem. What time do you want me there?" I glanced up at the clock on the wall noticing that I was home late from work, yet again.

"How about six thirty?" I could hear in her voice from the way she was asking that she was hoping that wouldn't be too soon as that was only thirty minutes from now. Lucky for her I only lived a few blocks away so it wouldn't take me long to get to her house.

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff together and I'll be right over."

I hadn't eaten dinner yet and was starving. Since I didn't really have much time to cook before I needed to leave, I made a quick PB&J, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. It was fairly cool outside as September in Washington was never really that warm. I jumped in my car which was still toasty since I hadn't been home that long. It was getting foggy out and I could only see about a block ahead of me by now so I made sure to drive extra slowly. I pulled into Alice and Jasper's driveway and parked next to their car. Walking into the house without knocking, I announced my hello to let them know that I was there. Jasper came down the hall to greet me.

"Hi Bella. Thanks for doing this on such short notice. Alice is still getting ready, but we'll be out of your hair soon." He said

"Take your time, I'm going to check on Maria and see if I can corrupt her while she's still young." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Don't you dare, she already learns enough from everyone else. I don't need you adding to the mix." He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh what could Bella do? She's more sheltered than the abominable snowman." Alice joked as she walked out of the bedroom and latched on to Jasper's elbow. They gazed at each other lovingly, immediately forgetting that I was there. It was almost annoying how perfect they were for each other.

"We'll be back around ten if that's alright? Maria has already eaten but she needs a bottle before she goes to bed." Alice said as Jasper helped her with her coat while he leaned down and began placing kisses along her neck.

"Alright Don Juan, knock it off. I don't need to see you getting frisky with my best friend." I said

"Sorry I just can't help myself." He said wrapping his arms around Alice's tiny waist.

"Well you better help it because I didn't get all dressed up for you to just grope me tonight. Now let's get going. Bye Bella thanks again! Call if you need anything!" Alice shouted as she walked out the door.

I waved and turned to go down the hallway to get Maria out of her room and bring her into the living room. She was bouncing in her crib and holding her arms out for me to pick her up. Grabbing a few toys for her to play with, we headed for the living room to play. After about an hour and a half of peek-a-boo and hand puppets, she began to get tired so I fed her a bottle, gave her a bath and put her to bed. She was so precious when she was asleep. It amazed me how beautiful she was at that moment. She looked so helpless lying there. Watching her sleep reminded me of how much I wanted children of my own.

I went back out into the living room to clean up the toys from my play session I had with Maria. After I got everything put away I plopped myself down on the couch to watch television. Listening to the deep breathing coming from the baby monitor and looking around at the home Alice and Jasper had made for themselves, I tuned out the television and found myself reminiscing about the day that Alice and I became friends, and the events that brought us to where we are today.

Alice has been my best friend since sophomore year in high school and we've been almost inseparable since that day. I remember that day like it was just last week:

"_You stupid jerk!" I yelled at Jacob_

"_What's wrong Bella, did you drop your books again?" he said sarcastically_

"_You pushed me and you know it!" I spat back._

"_Ah, come on Bells, I'm just having a little fun." He said with a smirk on his face. Jacob Black always had a crush on me but ever since I turned him down he'd been treating me like I was no longer worthy of his presence._

"_JACOB BLACK!" I heard a little voice shout behind me. I turned to see Alice Cullen. She and I never really talked though I had seen her all the time in school and at lunch. Alice was one of the "popular" people that I barely talked to. It wasn't that I was an outcast, I was friends with almost everyone in school but I just hadn't gotten that close to any of them. "I saw you push her, you're just an ass Jacob. Grow up and leave her alone." Alice spat back at him as she helped me pick up the books and paper strung out all over the parking lot. _

"_Reeeeerr…..take a chill Alice." Jacob said rolling his eyes._

"_Don't worry about it Alice, I'm used to it. He's just sore that I rejected him. Since most of the female population in this school thinks he's the "perfect" catch. Pfft Now if that ain't the biggest line of crap you ever heard." I said trying to hold back a giggle._

"_Get over yourself Bella; you're not that great a catch. I only asked you out because I felt sorry for you. " He said_

"_You're so full of yourself Jacob, just go find one of your floozies and leave Bella alone." Alice said standing up and began poking Jacob in the chest._

"_Whatever, Alice." He said as he turned and walked away._

"_Thanks Alice, you didn't have to do that." I told her_

"_No problem. I can't stand him and I thoroughly enjoyed telling him off. I don't get many chances to do it." She said winking at me._

I laughed at the memory of it all.

Alice and Jasper met in high school when he transferred from Colorado during our junior year. Jasper was a senior who had moved quite a bit since his father was in the military. He noticed Alice right away and she noticed him right back but didn't want to give in that easily. She wanted to play hard to get. It was really sweet how he got her to talk to him. It was Valentines Day, and since neither of us had boyfriends, we planned a girl's night at home with junk food and chick flicks. Of course, we were going to do some male bashing as well. As we walked out to my car I noticed that Jasper was standing by the trunk waiting for her. He took a step as we got closer.

"Hello Miss Cullen, Miss Swan." He said, slightly bowing to us. We looked at each other and giggled.

"Mr. Hale." Alice blushed

"May I give you a ride home, Miss Cullen? That is if it's alright with you Bella." He asked slightly turning to me but never taking his eyes off of Alice.

"By all means Mr. Hale, but I think you should be asking Alice not me."

"Yes, I'd love to!" Alice chimed in before he could open his mouth and ask her directly. He shyly smiled at her and took her hand, leading her across the parking lot towards a long black limo parked in the far back corner. She looked back at me over her shoulder and waved, mouthing the word 'sorry' as she got further away. I knew then that she was a goner. Since that day Jasper has been a permanent fixture in Alice's life. They were so much in love I couldn't stand being around them most of the time. Even now after 6yrs they're still too mushy for me. However, it was only mushy to me because I wasn't experiencing the same feelings myself.

After high school graduation, the three of us had gone to college in Seattle. Jasper majored in computer engineering and Alice majored in foreign languages. After college they got married right away. Jasper already secured a position with an international contracting company before graduation. Alice was looking to become an interpreter for a local software company when Jasper brought her out to dinner to meet his new boss. Jasper's company had a lot of foreign clients which required someone who could speak several languages. Once Jasper's boss discovered Alice's background and qualifications, he offered her a position on the spot. She started working the next week and the two of them could not be happier with the fact that they work so closely together.

Nine months later, Alice had little Maria. I guess she was a product of their little celebration that night after dinner for Alice getting a new job and a pay raise. They are so happy that I couldn't help but feel jealous. I always felt so guilty for feeling that way as I was so happy for the two of them and would never begrudge them a moment of their lives together but it just amplified the fact that my life was empty. I had my career and that was it. I longed for the love that they shared.

I became a physical therapist. I opened my own practice downtown and have since built up a significant clientele. I love my work and knowing that I'm helping others feel better makes it all the more rewarding, however it doesn't fill the empty void of going home to an empty house at the end of the day. There was no one waiting for me to have dinner with, no one to sit and cuddle and watch TV with, and no one curious as to how my day went.

My practice keeps me busy enough that I don't have much time to worry about dating. Alice and Jasper have set me up a few times with guys that they thought were a good match for me. A couple of them were nice but not really my cup of tea. Don't get me wrong, I would like to be able to have the type of love that Alice and Jasper have but I've come to the realization that I'm not going to have it any time soon. Especially with all the prospects that everyone else seemed to think would be my "perfect match".

After high school Jacob Black and I ran into each other on the street. We started hanging out more and more and ended up dating for about a year. He apologized for all the mean things he did, and told me he only did them because he really did like me. I thought it was cute, a little immature, but cute nonetheless, and decided to give him a chance.

We had a great time for a while but then he started paying less and less attention to me. When I finally asked him what was going on he told me that he thought he may have met the woman of his dreams. He didn't want to tell me because he was truly happy being with me and wanted to make our relationship work but he couldn't stop thinking about this other woman. I told him that if he really believed that she was the one that he should be with her and not me. I was always the martyr and the hopeless romantic. When he told me it was love at first sight, who was I to hold him back? I knew he never really wanted to hurt me by telling me this. So, I let him go and we're still great friends to this day. He and his wife have been together ever since. They don't have any kids yet but that is only because they wanted to wait.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch as I was suddenly woken up by Alice lightly shaking my arm.

"Hey, you want to stay over tonight?" Alice asked knowing that I was still not fully awake.

"No, I'm going to go home. I have to get up early to meet a new client at eight. Thanks for the offer though." I rubbed my eyes in attempt to wake up a little more. All that did was cause me to let out a big yawn. After saying goodnight to Alice and Jasper I headed out the door and got into my now freezing car. The drive woke me up and once I finally arrived home and was ready for bed, I found that I couldn't fall asleep. So, I grabbed a book and snuggled under the covers only getting about five pages read before I let the drowsiness take over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Twilight! I just like to manipulate the characters into doing what I want them to!**

**Thanks again to Janna Banana for all her help! **

**Chapter 2**

On my way to the office I stopped for a quick caffeine boost at the local coffee shop. After receiving my morning wake me up, I turned around and began walking out the door when I ran smack dab into a wall of muscles causing my hot coffee to slosh all over the person standing in front of me. Two strong hands gripped my arms preventing me from moving any further.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" I asked trying to wipe off his shirt with the paper napkin that I had in my hand but the napkin was so thin and brittle that it just kept tearing into smaller pieces, the more I tried using it creating more of a mess than what I started with.

"No harm, no foul, it's just a little spill." A deep voice chuckled. Luckily he was wearing a black t-shirt so that the stain wouldn't show very much. I couldn't help but notice that the shirt accentuated every line and curve of his broad chest and extremely muscular arms. Without paying any attention to what I was doing, I leaned forward slightly as the smell permeating from him was filling my senses with an aroma that took over my actions. My eyes slowly made their up his magnificent form only to stop at the biggest, bluest, most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

My cheeks began to burn from the embarrassment of the moment and I began to stammer. "I really am sorry. Really. I guess I should watch where I'm going, huh?" I could barely get the words out. .

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He shrugged nonchalantly and gave me a reassuring smile which showcased his deep dimples sending my heart rate into overdrive and my knees felt like they were suddenly made out of jello.

"Well, um…can I at least buy you a coffee for spilling mine all over you?" I asked shyly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine really."

"Let me at least buy you a coffee for ruining your shirt. Please?" I flashed him my best doe eyes in the hopes that he would comply.

"Alright, if it will make you feel better." I noticed a smirk on his face. _Wow, he has a great smile._

"I'm Bella." I introduced Introducing myself as I extended my hand out to shake his..

"I'm Emmett, nice to meet you." He reached out to take my hand in his. The moment we touched I felt a jolt of electricity that surged throughout my body. Hesitantly letting go, I turned to walk over to the counter to buy two more drinks. The warmth from his large hand lingered on mine and the nervous giggles that were threatening to erupt from within me were getting stronger by the second, making it harder to hold them in. The boy behind the counter became my personal savior distracting me from what was about to make me look like a total goof.

"Thanks. You really didn't have to." He Emmett replied as I handed him the hot beverage.

"It's the least I could do." I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. His eyes were like deep pools of serenity encouraging me to dive right in. I heard the crash of a glass behind the counter waking me from my daze and snapping me back to reality. I looked at my watch realizing that I was going to be late for work. "Shoot! I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I'm due to meet some one in a few minutes." I reluctantly told him.

"A boyfriend?" He asked and although, I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like there may have been a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"No, no boyfriend." Turning around playing it coy I faintly heard him saying that he'd see me around. "I sure hope so." I muttered to myself. Trying to sneak a peek back at him as I walked out the door, he noticed me looking and again I blushed. At least this time I hoped I was too far away for him to see it.

I got to the office and managed to snag a parking spot right out front. Maybe my luck for the day was changing. Stepping out of the car, I began to rummage through my purse to find the keys to the building.

_Dang it where are they?_. Then it hit me, they were on the kitchen counter at home. I forgot that I threw them on the kitchen counter when I got home, thinking that I would remember them in the morning. A Jeep pulled up behind my car just as I turned to head back home to retrieve the keys. When I looked up and saw who was driving the carbehind the wheel, , my mouth hung open in disbelief. _Only me, this could only happen to me._

It was Emmett, the man I had just poured coffee all over not ten minutes ago. He stepped down out of his jeep with a wide grin spread across his face.

"Now isn't this a coincidence?" He began chuckling.

"Well, unless you've decided to stalk me for ruining your shirt, I guess you're my new client, aren't you?" I asked, wincing.

"If Bella is short form for Isabella Swan then, yes, I am."

"That would be me." I said raising my hand. "This is just not my day."

"It's actually pretty funny in an ironic sort of way." He took a few steps closer to close the distant between us. His intoxicating scent filtered through the air.

"Well get ready to laugh your butt off because I can't find my keys." I said hoping he wouldn't be upset.

"Boy, this really isn't your day is it?" He said, shaking his head chuckling.

"Guess not. Yet again I need to apologize to you. I can't believe I forgot them. You must think I'm such a space case?" I said finally giving up on looking through my purse since I knew exactly where they were and they weren't going to magically appear in my bag.

"Nah, everyone has their bad days. I can wait here if you want to go get them." He offered.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. That wouldn't be very professional of me. Why don't we reschedule? I won't charge for your appointment." I suggested, feeling like such a moron.

He took a couple of steps closer to eliminate the space between us. "I think we're past being professional. I mean, you did run into me, you had your hands all over my chest in the coffee shop and you were planning on giving me another rub down, so to speak." He said giving me a little wink. I could only blush in response to his actions. Man he smelled amazing. I wanted to lean in closer but if I did he'd turn and run and think I was even crazier than what I imagined he already thought I was. I certainly didn't want to scare him away by being too forward.

"How about this, I'll wait here; you can hold my keys so you know I won't run away while you're gone. When you get back we'll start all over again?" Emmett said with a smile still across his perfectly plump lips.

"I can't take your keys, you don't even know me." I told him.

"Well maybe not that well, but I know where you work and I know where you get coffee and now I know your full name. So, I'm pretty sure I could find you if I wanted to." He said.

I hesitated, not liking the fact that I'd already inconvenienced a client, an especially good looking one at that and having him wait outside the building was only going to be a further imposition. "I'll tell you what, I'll go home get my keys… and I'll be back in a few minutes and I won't charge you for the appointment. I only live about five minutes away." I suggested.

"Works for me." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I am so sorry, again." I said as I walked over to my car and got back in. He held up his hand to give a half wave. When I got home I barreled through the door and ran to the bathroom to check my appearance and grimaced at the sight before me. I had on my old SU sweatshirt to keep warm, my hair haphazardly thrown up in a ponytail. My only saving grace was that I had a tight fitting dark t-shirt underneath the sweatshirt paired with dark blue scrub pants, perhaps which might distract him from my state of dishevelment. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed the keys off of the counter threw them in my purse and bolted back out the door.

When I got back to my office, I saw Emmett was sitting in his Jeep reading a magazine. I parked next to him and jumped out.

"Man, that was quick!" he exclaimed.

"I told you I didn't live far." I pulled out the keys and put them in the lock.

"You weren't even gone for the whole ten minutes. What did you do, drive eighty miles an hour there and back?" He asked.

"Well, kind of." I said sheepishly "I felt bad for leaving you here to wait for me. I didn't want you to wait long." Shyly hiding my face I opened the door.

"Thank you, but you don't need to worry about me; I'm tough I can take it." He said puffing out his chest. I giggled at his attempts to lighten the mood. We walked back to my office and he sat next to my desk while I put my things away in the drawers. I shrugged my arms out of my sleeves and took off my sweatshirt. The heat was always turned up in my office making it warmer than the rest of the building. My clients were typically dressed lightly during their appointments and I didn't want to wait for the place to warm up on cold mornings.

With Emmett's file in hand, I sat down and began asking him questions regarding his injury and why my services were required. When my questions were met with silence, I looked up to catch him staring at my now exposed figure. If it were anyone else I might have felt violated but his ogling made me feel wanted. My mouth curled up in a little sly smile, enjoying his reaction to my form fitting shirt.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, sorry." He said shaking his head

"I asked you how you injured yourself."

"Oh, well….." He proceeded to tell me how he had injured hurt himself and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Now it was my turn to drink him in. I got the gist of what he was telling me. I said ok, and uh...hum at all the right times. _Oh lord, give me the strength not to just jump his bones right here and now_.

We finished the consultation part of the meeting and I led him into an examination room. I had him sit on the cushioned table so his shoulder was closer to eye level. In order that I could examine him in depth and manipulate his shoulder, I needed him to take off his shirt.

I held my breath as he removed the shirt, time moving in slow motion as I watched every muscle move and contract as his arms raised over his head, the shirt slowly revealing his naked torso. I immediately winced at the red splotch across his chest, clearly reminding me of the hot coffee I threw all over him earlier. I was just about to apologize when I was completely distracted again.

_Oh…… Jesus, Mary and Joseph is that a tattoo on his arm?_ My body began to betray me. I felt my knees turn to jelly at the sight of his half naked body. _Oh god, another one his shoulder_. I had to bite my bottom lip in order that no sound escaped that might cause me embarrassment. I had always loved tattoos not only because they are incredibly sexy but they also tell a lot about a person. The one on his arm was a tribal tattoo that seemed pretty common and one on his back was a tribal bear tattoo. There wasn't very much detail to either of them but on him they were perfect. I steadied myself against the table to prevent from falling over. I have a couple tattoos of my own but only Jacob knows about them. Maybe Alice knows, but I doubt it. I don't usually dress in front of her.

During our therapy session I found out that he was actually a local football hero, playing for the Seattle Seahawks. I hadn't put two and two together when I saw his name on my schedule of clients. However, looking at his incredible physique, it was no surprise that he played football professionally. I never really cared much for the game even though some of the players were occasional clients but I could see myself quickly becoming a fan. I had to listen to what he was saying this time around because if I didn't pay attention to our conversation I was going to throw him down on the table and act out the sexual fantasies that had been running through my head ever since he took his shirt off.

After our session, we headed back to my office to discuss further treatment. I barely made it through the rest of the appointment. For being so big, he was fairly flexible which only again made me think dirty thoughts about what I wanted to do to him and to see just how far I could stretch those muscles. I kept taking slow deep breaths just to keep his scent embedded in my nostrils. He commented on breathing pattern and I covered by telling him that he needed to take deep breaths as well to help ease the pain in order to loosen up his tight muscles. I wasn't lying, I was just showing him how to breathe and being able to smell him was just a benefit. I finished explaining the treatments that he required to get his shoulder back into action. We stood up and I extended my hand to shake his.

"So Emmett same time next week?" I asked

"Sure, I'll buy the coffee this time." He replied.

Instead of shaking my hand he turned it over, his eyes bore deeply into mine as he leaned down and kissed the back of it. My skin was on fire from where his lips were touching my skin. It took all of my inner strength not to climb over my desk and have my way with him right then and there. His lips were so soft and strong that I let out a little whimper when he lifted his lips from my skin, my hand immediately missing the contact but my body wishing the lips would place themselves in several other areas. I cleared my throat to hide what had escaped my mouth.

"Ok you can get the coffee. See you next week then." I came around my desk to walk him to my office door, trying really hard to keep up my professional image. I opened my office door for him and saw that my assistant was sitting at her desk. I hadn't even noticed that she walked in and there was also another client patiently waiting for me. I had been so wrapped up in Emmett that I completely lost all coherent thought. He looked back and gave me a slight wave before exiting the building. This was going to be and excruciatingly long week.

"Are you ready for your next appointment?" Lauren asked with way too much enthusiasm

I took a deep breath as I watched Emmett get into his Jeep. I pulled my eyes back to the woman sitting in front of me. "Yeah, Come on in." I said to her. She was also eying Emmett as he walked out the door.

"Miss Sullivan?" I spoke a little louder than necessary, not particularly thrilled with the way she was eyeballing Emmett.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm ready." She blushed, realizing that she had just been caught staring at the perfect Adonis walking out the door. She struggled to get up from her chair due to her injuries. "Do you get to work with that type of man every day?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not every day, I wish though."

"I think I need to find myself a new profession." She said jokingly.

I only had four more clients to see that day, all of which had short sessions. After locking up for the night I decided to get a bite to eat on the way home. There were numerous places to choose from and I was in the mood for something fast and greasy so I chose the burger joint closest to my house. I got home and headed straight for the couch and began to stuff my face. Right in the middle of my greasy feeding frenzy the phone rang requiring me to chew my food as quickly as I could to answer it.

"Hello." I said still having food in my mouth making it sound muffled.

"Hey Bells." It was Jacob and from the sound of his voice, it seemed like he'd been crying.

"Jacob? What's wrong?"

"Christy and I got into an argument, can I come over? I need someone to talk to."

"Sure, when are you going to be here?"

"How bout right now? I'm outside."

"Oh, ok, just come on in then." I got up to meet him at the door and I could see from the look on his face that he was hurting and had indeed been crying. Wrapping my arms around his waist I gave him a hug. He hugged me back so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"Ja..ac..ob." I croaked out tapping his shoulder trying to get him to put me down. He put me down and I noticed that he'd bulked up a little since I last saw him a few months ago. I knew he was getting in shape to join the Seattle Fire Department but I didn't think that he could look like this.

I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to the couch to sit down. "Talk to me."

"Christy and I got into an argument and she kicked me out of the house for the night. I'm supposed to think about what I want and get my priorities straight. Bella, she's making me choose between her and my career. I can't do that because I love them both so much. I've already passed most of the tests for the department and I'm so close to getting in. How can she make me choose?" He hung his head in frustration. I rubbed his back to try to calm him down.

"Jake, she's just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"She's scared that she'll lose you. I personally don't blame her. I'd be scared too."

"Yeah, but, Bella you would never make me choose. You would have let me be what ever I wanted to. I want to be a firefighter. It's what I was born to do. It's in my blood."

"I know Jake, but you're not married to me. You're married to Christy. She just doesn't want to see you get hurt or killed." Deep down I still had feelings for Jacob and I always would. When we were dating we had a great relationship and we parted as friends but many times I felt that he still wanted to be with me in some way because he would constantly compare me to his wife.

"I know, I know. I heard all this before Bella. Tell me something I don't know." He huffed.

"Jacob I can't tell you what to do, I can only be a friend and listen when you need me to. I can tell you this though, every time you go out on a call Christy and I are going to be worried sick about you until we know you're ok." Putting my hand on his shoulder he reached up placing his on top of mine.

"You're right." Understanding washed over him.

"You know I am. Aren't I always?" I said smugly.

He rolled his eyes at me. He knew I was joking and he also knew that what he was doing was very dangerous but he lived to serve. It had been his dream to be a fireman ever since he was a child.

"Hey Bells, can I crash here tonight?" He asked leaning against the back of the couch.

"Of course you can. You don't need to ask. I already assumed you would."

I decided to turn on the television and he went to the kitchen to see what he could make himself to eat. A few minutes later he came back into the living room with a plate towering with food. I raised an eyebrow at him silently asking if he was really planning on eating all that was there.

"What? I'm a growing boy. I need my carbs."

"Whatever you say,. keep telling yourself that and you just might believe it. If you keep eating like that you'll be growing out and not up." I said turning my attention back to the TV.

"Oh really, you think so huh." He looked at me with his devilish grin that I always loved because it made him look more like the "bad boy" type. Unfortunately it also meant that I was going to regret what I just said.

"Don't you dare Jake.?" I warned

"No, you had to open your mouth and now you're going to pay." He leaned in closer to me with his hands in front of him acting as if he was going to tickle me. I scooted back as far as I could until my back hit the arm of the couch.

"Jake….NO!" I screeched as his hands attacked my sides mercilessly tickling me. "STOP…IT…JAKE!!" I said between gasps for air and trying to squirm out of his clutches. I fell to the floor and he followed after me straddling my waist. I tried to wrestle him off but he was much stronger and bigger than me. I managed to crawl around the coffee table and then he jumped me again pinning my arms above my head and sat on my legs.

"Give?" He asked out of breath

"Give…give." I said still laughing.

I looked back up into his big brown eyes. I felt better knowing I could help him laugh after having such a bad night. His laughing stopped and his face quickly became serious. He leaned down towards my face, looking at me as if to ask permission for what he was about to do. His lips brushed against mine and they were so warm, making my lips tingle from the sensation.

"Jake, we can't." I turned my head to the side and Jacob sat back up and sighed aloud.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that." He said with regret in his tone. "I'm so sorry Bella.." He sighed again releasing my hands to put his on his hips. "Please don't hold it against me if I still care for you." He muttered hanging his head in shame.

"I won't if you'd just let me up." I added slight giggle to my tone trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry." He said getting off of me and grabbing my hand to help me up. As soon as I was standing in front of him he grabbed me in another breathtaking embrace.

"What did I do to deserve a good woman like you in my life? Whether it's as a friend or more, I'm just glad to have you here." He said crushing me even further into his chest.

"Let's just start the movie alright?" I said looking up at him.

We sat back down on the couch I pushed play on the remote while Jacob inhaled all of the food that was in front of him. When he was done he sat back and rubbed his stomach gesturing that he was full. I had to admit, I was impressed that he could eat all that food.

Once the movie ended, I told him I was going to head to bed. I went back to make sure that the guest room was set up for him to sleep in. I got him a towel and toothbrush for when he decided to go to bed and set everything on the bathroom counter. Heading back to the living to say goodnight to Jacob, a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Night Jake I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Bells. Thank you for everything." He said looking down, still ashamed of what he had tried earlier.

"You're welcome."

I shuffled off to my bedroom, put on my tank top and shorts and got into bed. The drowsiness that I was fighting overwhelmed my body instantly. That night I dreamt of Emmett lying next to me in my bed. I was shaken from my fantasy dreams about Emmett to see Jacob hovering above me lightly shaking my shoulder and saying my name softly.

"Yeah, I'm up."

"I'm gonna go, thanks again for everything Bells." He lightly kissed my forehead and left. I heard the front door shut and decided that I should get up and take a shower.

The hot water felt wonderful beating against my skin and awakening my senses. I finished getting washed up and ready for work and was out the door. I stopped at the coffee house in hopes of seeing Emmett again, but of course he wasn't there. Instantly I felt sadness take over my expression knowing that I wouldn't be able to see him today.

The rest of the week passed by slowly, excruciatingly slow. I stopped at the coffee shop every morning in the hopes that I might see him there again. Each day brought more disappointment. Finally it was Friday and I was so grateful for the weekend because it meant that it was closer to the day that I would be able to see Emmett again. Images of him invaded my dreams all week. He was all I could think about.

I was getting ready to lock the front door to the office and walk to my car when my phone rang. Alice's name flashed on the caller ID.

"Hey girly, what ya up to?" I asked answering the phone.

"Nada, you want to hang out over here tonight?" She asked. I could hear Jasper in the background announcing that he was home.

"Um…sure. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking of inviting you and Jasper's friend over to play cards." She said.

"His friend, huh? Alice if this is another one of your set ups I'm going to have to say a big fat no." I didn't want to be set up. I was waiting to see Emmett again. He's the one I wanted.

"Come on Bella, how long has it been since you met anyone new?" She whined.

"As a matter of fact I met someone this week that may be a potential prospect." I hadn't told her about Emmett yet. Now I'm in for it.

"Isabella Maria Swan, you met someone and didn't tell me? Why didn't you tell me, you know I want to know these things? I can't believe you didn't say anything to me, your best friend. I'm so mad at you right now. What were you think…….?" I held the phone away from my ear until she was done rambling on about how I was a terrible friend and I should have called her the second he walked out of my line of site.

"BELLA?" I heard Alice scream.

"I'm still here. Are you done yet?" I said with a faint giggle. No matter how much she ranted and raved, I still loved her.

"No I'm not done, but you will hear more when you get here. How far out are you?"

"Not far, I'll see you in a few." I closed my phone and headed for home.

I stopped at my house to change clothes before I went over to Alice and Jasper's. I knew if she was inviting a "friend" of Jasper's that I was required to at least look presentable. If I didn't Alice would send me home to change, or worse, she would have me wear some of her clothes that were way too tight and revealing for my taste.

When I arrived at their house this "friend" of Jasper's hadn't arrived yet. I turned off my car, grabbed my purse and was about to exit my car when I looked up and was blinded by headlights in my rearview mirror as a vehicle roared up the driveway behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Thanks as always to Janna Banana (author of When Darkness Turns to Light)!! I also wanted to thank iheartemmett, and kileyrm for their reviews! I love hearing what you all think about my little fantasy world with Emmett!

Please Review!

I do not own Twilight! Wish I did but I don't. :(

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't make out what type of vehicle pulled up behind me as it was much too dark to see anything. However, I did notice that the headlights were a lot higher than the trunk of my car. I grabbed my purse off of the passenger seat and reached for the door handle only to have it jerked out of my hand. I looked up in shock to see the most magnificent creature.

"Bella!" A familiar voice called out in the night.

"Emmett?"

"In the flesh."

I placed my foot on the asphalt and Emmett offered his hand to help me out of my car. I graciously accepted, placing my hand in his. His hand was warm, and a little rough, but it fit perfectly around mine. My entire body was pulsing from the feelings bubbling up in my stomach. I had to steady myself against the car to prevent from falling over. Both of us stood there with shock and glee on our faces. He still smelled amazing, just as I remembered and had thought about several times since I had last seen him. I took a deep breath to try and regain my composure but only succeeded in making my knees go weak as his intoxicating scent filled my lungs.

"So, you're Alice's friend?" He asked, amusement clearly evident in his question.

I nodded. "And you're Jaspers friend?"

"This is too good to be true. I wasn't even going to come because I had a late practice and was just going to stay home and relax. I'm so glad I changed my mind." His words came out just above a whisper. "You look beautiful Bella."

_Me, beautiful?_ _Does he really think that? _Hearing my name roll off of his tongue was like silk gracefully gliding across my skin. His husky tone made had my head spin. I shook my head to wake up from this dream I swore I was in. He chuckled seeing that I was dazed. I stepped to the side of the car never letting go of his hand, I didn't want to let go, I never wanted to let go. He shut the car door for me and we turned to walk towards the house.

"I'm glad you changed your mind too." I said feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. The front door open and I dropped Emmett's hand, causing him to frown. I felt like a teenage girl about to be scolded by her father for staying outside to late with her boyfriend. Instead of turning on the porch light, Jasper barreled out the front door interrupting my emotional overload.

"There you two are. You're both late." Jasper stopped short as he took one look at Emmett, who was staring at me with disappointment on his face, and then back at me, the blush on my cheeks from my irrational actions causing me to stare back at him, silently apologizing with my eyes. "Waaaait a minute…...did I interrupt something out here?" Jasper asked having a huge smile plastered across his face.

"No we were on our way in." I told him not taking my eyes off of Emmett.

"Well come on in before Alice has me by the…."

"JASPER?" Alice cut him off. All of us could clearly hear her yelling from somewhere inside the house.

I giggled and looked over at the perfection standing next to me only to be caught taking him in. He gave me a quick wink and a smile making me internally sigh to myself. If I react to him in this manner when he's standing next to me who knows what I'd do if we actually did more than just hold hands.

"We better go in before Alice threatens me as well. I do value my manhood and I want to have kids someday." Emmett laughed.

Alice was small, but she could get pretty feisty when she wanted to. Emmett placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me into the house. As soon as I stepped in the door I witnessed Maria sitting on the living room floor with what looked like clown makeup on her face. Then I looked behind her to see that she had the contents of Alice's purse spread out on the floor.

"Alice." I said just loud enough for her to hear. "You have got to come see this."

"Oh no, Maria!" She whined. I knelt down on the floor and started pick up the contents that were spread out over the living room. Little Maria obviously has quite an arm on her, as I found Alice's contact case on the opposite side of the living room. After Alice took a picture of Maria's lovely make over, she picked her up and took her into the bathroom to clean all the make-up off of her face and body.

I finished gathering up all of the items on the floor in the living room and went to see where the guys had run off to. I figured that they had gone into the den to chat because I could hear Emmett's sultry voice floating from that general direction. I made my way to the kitchen to get myself a beer from the refrigerator before I joined them. As I got closer to the den I could hear Jasper and Emmett arguing over who should be the MVP on the team this year. I stopped in the doorway to listen in on their conversation. Neither of them had noticed me standing there as I leaned up against the door jam and took a drink of my beer and just admired the view.

_This feels right_. I thought to myself. It felt natural that I was here with Emmett, spending time with my best friends for an evening of laughter and socializing. Perhaps one day we would actually come here together, as a couple. I reveled in the thought of that happening.

Emmett was showing Jasper a play that he was sure could save the team and take them to the Super Bowl. I just stood there and ogled him. He was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt that showed the lining of the muscles in his back. I could slightly make out the definition of his biceps, his neck was exposed, silently calling for me to kiss it and nibble my way to his ear.

"Bella!" I hadn't even heard Alice come up behind me. I jumped when she said my name making me almost drop my beer.

"Jesus Alice, you scared the crap out of me."

"Well if you weren't drooling over Emmett you'd know I was coming." She jabbed me in the side with her boney little elbow.

I looked back over to the two men sitting in the living room. Emmett had a huge smile on his face. _Oh god, did he hear that? Crap! I'll never live this down_. My face began to catch fire from the embarrassment Alice's comment was causing me.

Alice already had the table set up for us in the dining room to play cards. I was never very good at playing cards and the guys insisted on using the poker chips that Jasper bought in Vegas a few years back.

"Makes it more official" Jasper exclaimed. Alice and I rolled our eyes in response to his comment. "So, what were you two talking about outside before I so rudely interrupted you?" Jasper asked trying to be coy. I glared at him, silently shooting daggers in his direction as a way of telling him to mind his own business.

Emmett spoke up first after seeing that I wasn't very happy with Jasper's question.

"Nothing much, just catching up." Emmett shrugged his shoulders as if we were old friends.

"Catching up? You two know each other?" Surprise and confusion was written all over Alice's face.

"Later….Alice." I told her through gritted teeth.

"You aren't getting away that easily missy. Now spill." She crossed her arms over her chest and I knew I couldn't just let this one squeeze by. I was hoping to be able to tell her all the details later so that I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front of Emmett. I wanted to tell her everything, only I was hoping to do it in private.

Emmett and I took turns telling them the events of the other day. When we were done with the story we both looked over to Jasper and Alice who now had the most menacing smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

She glanced down at the table where my hand and Emmett's were intertwined. I hadn't even notice that we were touching. I was so wrapped up in the story that I must have instinctively grabbed his hand. He either didn't notice or he felt just as comfortable as I did being around him. After realizing that our fingers were locked together I slowly released his hand and put it back on my lap. I hung my head and let my hair fall down to shield my face from the impending redness that was about to be seen by everyone in the room. Emmett reached up, moving my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. His touch was soft and gentle and it made my body betray me by shivering as his fingers ran along the back of my ear. He leaned in closer, his hot breath tickled my ear and my once sturdy frame went to jelly. _Good thing I'm sitting down_. I thought to myself.

"Don't ever hide from me." He whispered. I looked up to see his big beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't look away they were hypnotizing me.

"Eh…hem!" Alice cleared her throat shaking me out of my hypnotic trance.

"Sorry, where were we?" I said picking up the cards in front of me. His breath lingered around my face and I could still faintly feel the trail his fingers left along the back side of my ear. Everyone else grabbed their cards as well and I noticed that both Jasper and Alice were smiling brightly from what just happened between me and Emmett.

We had a great time during the rest of the evening. I found out that Jasper had met Emmett in college and they had lived down the hall from each other. The two of them had played touch football together on the weekends that Alice and I went shopping. I couldn't believe that I was so close to him all those years ago and never met him nor did Alice or Jasper ever mention him to me.

Jasper was looking up some of his old college buddies on the college alumni website one day and found Emmett. He sent him an e-mail to catch up and they got together soon after. Emmett told Jasper that he was going to be playing for the Seahawks and the two of them decided they had to get together more often.

The second Alice found out that he was single she decided that she had to at least try to set the two of us up. However, I had a feeling we would have gotten together whether they had a hand in it or not. Perhaps that was the reason our paths never crossed in college, we weren't ready to meet then but now, it seemed like the timing was right, for both of us. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, drinks and stolen looks. I was grateful that we weren't playing with real money because I lost almost every hand as I found it very hard to concentrate on anything other than Emmett. It was getting late and I was beginning to feel my several late nights at the office catch up to me.

"I hate to break up the party but I'm going to head out, it's getting late and I'm getting tired." I said stifling a yawn after finishing our last hand.

"Me too, I have more practice tomorrow morning." Emmett stood up quickly pulling my chair out for me. Always the gentleman.

We both stayed a few minutes longer to help clear the table. I grabbed all of the bottles and headed towards the kitchen where I was immediately cornered by Alice.

"So…?" She asked staring wide eyed at me awaiting my response to her half question. I knew she wanted to know what I thought of Emmett but I didn't want to go into details with him there.

"He's alright. I really don't know him yet." I replied shrugging my shoulders not wanting to divulge any details of my vivid imagination which had several ideas on just how to get to know him better.

"Just….alright? I think you're a big fat liar my dear friend. You've never really been good at it. I saw how you two were looking at each other. He's really into you and you are just as giddy over him." She was right and she knew it. "I can tell you're lying because I know you better than anyone, probably even better than you know yourself. You can't lie to me, as a matter of fact, you can't lie to anyone. Do you realize that whenever we'd go out your parents would call me to confirm your stories. They never believed you. You know that right?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow at me and smirking. Evil little woman, I knew she was right though. I wasn't ever really good at lying and she made that fact painfully clear. Either it was the fact that I was a bad actress, or it was because I couldn't stand the guilt behind the lie.

I was definitely "into" him, although at this particular moment, I also wanted to be more "on to" him. My thoughts actually made me blush, I really had to quit thinking like this. If I didn't I was going to do something I might not regret in the morning.

I watched as Alice gathered all the cards and chips and put them away in a carved wooden box. She stretched up to put the box back on the top shelf of the closet, but couldn't reach. Alice wasn't any taller than 4 feet 11 inches tall. Jasper noticed her struggling and quickly came over grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up so she could put the box in its rightful place. She didn't weigh any more than a hundred pounds I assumed. She was small and short, but she was also full of energy and spunk. I watched as Jasper held her against himself letting her slide down the front of his body. He leaned down to kiss her, forgetting that I was in the room with them. I turned around to give them some privacy. I was used to seeing them be affectionate with each other but was never really comfortable with it.

I walked back into the dining room to get my purse and saw Emmett taking his coat off of the chair that he had been sitting in.

"Can I walk you to your car?" hHe asked handing me my purse.

"Of course, I'd love that." I replied trying to hold back a grin the size of Texas. He extended his arm for me and I took it with pleasure. Even through his coat I could feel his forearms and the rock hard muscles that provided a large resting spot for my hand. The feel of his hard body under my hand had butterflies fluttering wildly in my stomach. We walked around the corner of the doorway into the living room only to interupt Jasper and Alice in a very affectionate moment. Alice's little legs were wrapped around Jasper's waist and he was trailing kisses along her neck.

"Alright you two, my virgin eyes can't take that kind of presentation." Emmett said covering his eyes and chuckling.

"Sorry guys." Jasper said sounding less than sincere.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Emmett thinking how wonderful it was that they still love each other so much after all these years. Alice slid down to the ground onto her feet and turned around pressing her back up against Jasper. His arms wrapped around her tiny little waist and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. Once again, seeing the happiness that they shared made me wish that I could have the same some day, maybe with Emmett.

"We'll see you two love birds later. Thanks for a great evening and for setting me up." Emmett winked at them as he led me toward the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow Bella." Alice said before Emmett closed the door behind us. We walked quietly to our cars. I clung tightly to his arm when the night air blew through my coat causing me to shiver. He automatically pulled me closer to his body to keep me warm. It didn't escape my notice that his touch felt natural, I hadn't felt this comfortable with another man since Jacob. When we arrived at my car I pulled my keys out of my purse while Emmett stood waiting for me to turn and address him. I really didn't want the night to be over. I wanted him to come back to my house and spend the night with me, cuddled up next to each other in my bed and let out a little sigh at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

_Please let his hands fall to my hips._ I silently prayed. I turned around to meet his full pouting lips and thought that there was disappointment on his face. Perhaps he didn't want the evening to end as well.

"Nothing, really, I was just thinking that I really don't want this night to end." I bravely told him while staring at his lips, wishing that he would kiss me.

"Me either." He breathed leaning in towards my face. I closed my eyes and offered my mouth to him. I felt his arms wrap tightly around my upper body, his hands began to travel down my back resting just above my bottom. I reached my arms up underneath his coat to feel the warmth of his body against mine. He placed his lips on my cheek and pulled my lower body closer to his. I felt a whimper escape my mouth. I was in heaven. My body conformed to every curve of his. Every part of me that was touching him tingled from the contact, and I hadn't even kissed him yet. I felt his lips leave my cheek and travel along my jaw down to my neck and heard him take in a deep breath.

"Can I call you when I get home?" He asked into my neck, his lips tickling as they lightly brushed against my skin. I couldn't speak, my mouth drying from taking in the cold night air in gasps. I wanted to answer him but the words just wouldn't come out. He released me from his arms when I didn't answer him right away and took a step back putting space between us. Reluctantly I let go of him and instantly felt the chill of the night when his body left mine. I wanted to say 'No, don't let go.' but found I couldn't form any words. I hoped he wouldn't take my silence as a rejection.

"Of course" I managed to choke out.

My body was almost shaking from the lack of warmth that his had provided. I was disappointed that I didn't get a good night kiss and it didn't look like it was going to happen. Technically this wasn't a date though so perhaps he might think it too forward of a gesture so soon. We exchanged numbers and I turned to get into my car when Emmett grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Good night beautiful. Be careful driving home. I'll talk to you soon." He released my hand and walked back to his jeep giving me a slight wave while climbing inside.

I couldn't say anything, the words were forming in my head, but they couldn't escape my mouth. _What was wrong with me tonight?_ I was rendered speechless by his actions. I started my car and waited for Emmett to pull out of the driveway.

When I got home I went straight to my bedroom to change and was heading towards the bathroom to brush my teeth when the phone rang. My heart jumped into my throat, I knew it was him calling. No one else would be calling at this hour. I ran to answer it but it wasn't Emmett's number on the caller ID and a surge of disappointment ran through me until I realized it was Jacob's number. It was late and I had a gut feeling that something had happened.

"Hello" I answered hesitantly thinking worst.

"Bella?" Christy was crying on the other end of the line. "Is Jacob there?"

"No he's not. I haven't seen him since this morning." She knew he had stayed the night here last night and she also knew that he and I remained friends after we broke up. Christy didn't mind that we were so close because she trusted Jacob and eventually came to trust me.

"He went out earlier and hasn't come home yet." She managed to say in between sobs.

"What happened sweetie?" I asked.

"No, we had another fight. I told him that he needed to choose between me and the department. I'm such a fool. I know I shouldn't have said it, but Bella, I'm so scared of losing him."

"I know Christy, I'm scared too." I said in an attempt to sooth her by letting her know she wasn't the only one worried.

"Well if you hear from him will you ask him to call me?" She requested "Or better yet, why don't you try to call his cell, he won't answer when I call, maybe he'll talk to you."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything. You know how stubborn he gets." I laughed a little trying to lighten the conversation.

"I know." She sighed into the phone. I heard the call waiting buzz and knew it would be Emmett.

"Christy, I'll let you know if I hear anything, ok."

"Ok, talk to you soon. Hey Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Bye." I clicked over to the other line.

"Hello."

"Hey beautiful, you make it home alright?"

"Yes I did, and you?"

"Always…… Say what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing much, really. I'd just planned on doing some laundry and a little cleaning around the house. Nothing that can't be postponed, why what'd you have in mind?" I really did need to get some stuff done around the house as I'd been lazy all week and needed to catch up on a number of chores but I would drop everything if it meant I'd get to spend more time with Emmett.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me on a drive through the mountains."

"That sounds great! What time?" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"How about one o'clock? We can stop and have lunch on the way. I'll come pick you up. Oh wait, I don't know where you live."

I gave him my address and explained that it wasn't too far from Alice and Jasper's house.

"That sounds great. I'll see you around one o'clock then." It was a good thing he couldn't see my face because it was beginning to hurt from smiling so widely and for so long.

"Good night beautiful."

"Goodnight Emmett." Sounding almost musical, I loved saying his name.

After a few minutes I remembered the first call that I had recevied from Christy. I picked the phone up and tried to call Jacob. It rang four times and went to voice mail. I left a message telling him to call me but didn't spend much time worrying about him. He was a smart guy and he knew right from wrong and I'm sure he'd show up at home soon. Not putting any more thought into it, I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

I was right in the middle of a great dream about Emmett when I was rudely awoken by the sound of pounding on my front door. I looked over at the clock, not very happy to discover that it was only two thirty in the morning.

"BELLA!" I could hear Jacob yelling. I threw back the covers, stepped into my slippers and stomped out to the front room not happy in the least that Jacob had disturbed a very erotic dream.

"BELLA!" He yelled again.

"I'M COMING!!" I shouted back at him. Throwing the door open, I was assaulted by the smell of liquor on his breath. He went to the bar but it smelled more like he was wearing the bar.

"Bella, can I…come in?" He hiccupped as he swayed back and forth trying to hang onto the door jam.

"What the hell Jacob! You are going to wake my neighbors yelling like that."

"Don't you lecture me too Bells!" He pushed past me and collapsed on the couch.

"Jake you reek." I pinched my nose trying not to gag from stench.

"Sorry, I guess I laid it on a little thick tonight." He said rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake.

"Come on, let's get you in the shower and then you can crash." I went into the bedroom and grabbed my "fat clothes" for Jacob to wear when he got out of the shower. They were the only clothes that I owned that might have a chance of fitting him.

He came out of the bathroom in just the towel and I stopped breathing _Son…of…a...bitch_. I had forgotten how hot he was. His chest was more defined than it used to be and he now had a six pack where a little pooch used to be. _Holy hell, look at those arms._ I stood there frozen as I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His body reminding me of the dream I just had of Emmett.

"Beeelllaaa?" He drunkenly waived his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry." I handed him the clothes blinking my eyes and heard him chuckle as he walked back into the bathroom.

I set the guest room up for him so he just had to climb into bed. Thinking that if he was this drunk when he goes to sleep, he would probably have one raging hangover in the morning. Jacob wasn't a very pleasant person to be around after a night of drinking. I went into the kitchen to get him some water and an aspirin to take before he went to sleep. He came out of the bathroom and I followed him into the bedroom.

"We're having a talk in the morning mister." I told with a stern voice.

"Yes mom." He said rolling over. "Hey Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I left the room and closed the door behind me sighing in relief that he was alright. I called Christy knowing that she would still be up waiting for him to come home. I told her that he was here and alright and promised that I'd have him call her the minute he woke up. She felt better knowing that he was safe and not on the side of the road in a ditch somewhere. He never used to drink like this. I was beginning to wonder if Christy really was good for him.

I gathered his clothes off the floor of the bathroom and threw them into the washer and finally shuffled back to bed hoping that my dream of Emmett would still be waiting for me once I closed my eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate feedback! **

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 4**

When I got up the next morning and, I went to check on Jacob to make sure he was still breathing. Before I even opened the door I could hear he was still sawing logs. He never usually snored that much, but he always sounded like a buzz saw after a night of drinking. _Not that he ever really drank that much before._

I decided to leave him sleep and I closed the door and went to start a load of laundry. I fluttered around the kitchen cleaning for about two more hours before Jacob made his appearance. He looked like death warmed over. Dark circles engulfed his eyes making them look as though he had just gone ten rounds with Muhammad Ali.

"Have rough night there sparky?" I asked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." He sat down at the table and I handed him a cup of coffee. "Oh that's just what I needed."

Getting myself a cup, I sat down next to him to begin the interrogation, so to speak. "What happened last night Jake? Christy called me worried sick."

"I'm sorry but she made me mad. I didn't want to argue any more. So, I just left. I came over here first, but you weren't home. So, I went to the bar."

"Why did you go to the bar? You could have called my cell. I was just over at Alice's house and I would have been here for you in a second."

"I know I could have called, but I didn't want to bother you anymore than I already had. You already let me stay here the other night." Jacob hung his head. I could see that he felt ashamed of taking advantage of me, but I didn't care. I was just happy knowing he was safe.

I lifted his chin with two fingers and looked into his bloodshot eyes. "Jacob Black." I said sternly. "You know that you can stay here anytime you want. I'd rather have you here and be safe than on the road drunk. You know better than to drink and drive. You're training to be a fireman for cripes sakes."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to get away from it all for a while." He took another long sip of coffee before speaking again.

"You know Bella; she gave me the ultimatum again? Either her or the fire department."

"I know, she told me. She also told me that she feels bad for saying it too." I told him.

"Doubt that. She's been so hell bent on me not joining for the last two months. What made her change her mind all of a sudden?" He huffed.

"Jacob you know that's not fair. She's really scared and I don't blame her. I'm scared too, you can't hold it against her that she loves and cares about you."

"I don't hold it against her. I just want her to understand where I'm coming from. This is my dream. I've wanted this since I was a little kid. You know that, and _she_ knows that. Why can't she just be supportive?"

"Just talk to her Jake. Maybe you two can work this out. She's good for you Jake." I told him somewhat doubting my own words. I handed him the phone, "Call her." He took the phone and dialed the number.

When Jacob had first started dating Christy I could see the happiness radiate off of the two of them. Seeing them a few months ago I knew I was right to let him go. Now I wasn't so sure. If she was so in love with him; then why would she begrudge him for wanting to fulfill his dreams? Of course, I see the dangerous side to it as well, but I would never want to hold him back from fulfilling his dream. This was something he has wanted since childhood and she knew that from the day they started dating. It was unfair to make him choose so late in the relationship, if she had a problem with it, she should have said so years ago.

I went to check on the laundry to give him some privacy but I could still hear him yelling in the kitchen. I was hoping that it wouldn't come to that. He's so damn bull headed at times and apparently she is just as stubborn as he is. After switching loads of laundry I headed back into the kitchen catching the end of his conversation.

"FINE!" He screamed and hung up the phone.

"Jake what happened?" I asked concerned.

"I can't take it Bella. I'm not going to sit there and listen if she's just going to yell at me."

"Alright, but this doesn't mean you aren't going to talk to her. I can only stand you for so long, you know?" I said, playfully shoving his shoulder. A smile began to form on his face.

"You had to push it didn't you? You had to do this the hard way." He stood up and pushed his chair back with his legs, his face taking on devilish look that warned me about was about to get tackled.

"Jacob don't you dare." I tried to say with authority in my tone.

"No, no, you asked for it this time." He lunged at me and I managed to avoid his grip. I ran into my bedroom and shut the door almost tripping over my own feet in the process.

"You can't stay in there forever you know." I heard him yell from the other side of the door.

I shook my head and smiled. Looking over at the clock; shock and panic registered as I noticed that I only had a half an hour before Emmett would be here to pick me up. I hurried to the closet and chose jeans and a white button down blouse with three quarter length sleeves. I knew we'd be in the Jjeep for most of the day so I wanted to be cool and comfortable. I put my hair in a ponytail and put a little make-up on to look nice. I could here hear voices out in the living room; the deep rumble of both voices reverberating down the hallway leaving no doubt that he was already here. He's already here. I grabbed my purse and headed out of the bedroom.

"Then, when she gets mad she has this vein that…..."

"Eh…hem" I said clearing my throat at Jacob cutting him off. "I see you've met my friend Jake."

"Yep, and he's giving away all your secrets. Very interesting I must say." Emmett smiled at me.

"Jake what did you say?" I asked glaring at him.

"Don't worry Bells it's nothing too incriminating." He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders while winking at me.

"Just because we used to date doesn't give you the right to tell everyone…."

"What? You two used to date?" Emmett asked cutting me off and seemed taken aback as he gave Jacob a once over, his gaze absorbing Jacob's attire.

"Oh, he didn't tell you that did he?" I cringed seeing that it bothered him that my ex-boyfriend was in my house obviously dressed in sleepwear which obviously meant he spent the night.

"No, he didn't." Emmett looked over at Jacob with what looked like fury burning behind his eyes.

"I think we better get going. See you later Jake and call your _wife _and try and straighten out your relationship." I emphasized the word wife hoping to relieve any thought that Emmett may have had. I glared at Jacob before walking out the door with Emmett in tow. Jacob just laughed and shut the door behind us. We got into Emmett's Jeep and started down the road. We had gone a few miles before I had to break the silence. I didn't want Emmett to think that there was anything going on between Jacob and me. I.

"I'm sorry about Jacob. He doesn't think it's a big deal of if he's there." I looked over at Emmett praying that he wouldn't be upset.

"I thought he was just a room mate or a brother or something. All he told me was that he wasn't your boyfriend but didn't bother to clarify that he used to be one. I guess I shouldn't have assumed." He said, his eyes never leaving the road.

"He's married now to a wonderful girl. They had a fight last night, and he showed up on my door step drunk and I couldn't turn him away. There's absolutely nothing going on between us, just friends." I was rambling now. There's nothing like making yourself look guilty by rambling like an idiot.

"It's fine Bella. I just don't know a whole lot about you yet. If your ex-boyfriend comes over drunk and you're ok with it then so am I. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know how guys can get when they're drinking." He said concerned

Hearing Emmett's view of the situation made it sound pretty bad. I guess I'm just so comfortable with Jacob that I hadn't thought about how other people would take our relationship. All these years I really didn't care about what other people thought of me and Jacob, but I suddenly found myself caring what Emmett thought about our relationship now that he might be part of my life.

"Thank you, but I know Jacob and he's harmless."

"If you say so, then I believe you. I don't know the guy so I really can't judge. Just be careful alright."

"Alright." I felt like a little girl being scolded by her father for staying out past curfew but couldn't help but enjoy Emmett's protectiveness as it obviously meant he had feelings for me.

"So where do you want to eat?" He asked with a little excitement added to his tone trying to lighten the tension hovering in the Jeep.

"Wherever ever you want, I'm not picky." I was still feeling pouty from being scolded despite his enthusiasm. I was relieved that he had moved on from the Jacob conversation, because I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable with the subject.

"Olive Garden it is then." He said.

Lunch was great. We talked about our likes and dislikes, our favorite things, and music preferences. I laughed so hard during lunch that my sides were starting to ache. We finished lunch and got back on the road. We started out on the main road going through the mountains, but soon came to a side road and pulled over.

"Be right back." He jumped out of the jeep before I could ask him what he was doing. I noticed him doing something to all four tires before hopping back in the Jeep. "You might want to buckle up." He said turning a few knobs and switches.

I already had my seat belt on. What was he talking about? I looked over at him confused as I watched him and he was putting on a five point harness. He looked at me with a smirk. Looking at my own seat I saw that I was sitting on the same sort of contraption. Following his actions, I fumbled with the belts for a few seconds before I looked to Emmett for help. _Why does a seatbelt have to be so dang complicated?_ He unsnapped his buckles and reached over to help me. He held out the straps so I could put my arms into them and gathered them in front of me. His knuckles brushed my breasts before snapping the buckle together and my breath hitched in my throat. My eyes closing automatically as I silently wished that more than his knuckles had come into contact with them. My chest was threatening to begin to heave from the contact. I slowly opened my eyes and Emmett looked at me and smiled, enjoying my reaction. He kept eye contact as he slowly reached down in between my legs and grabbed hold of a buckle that was resting there. This time I actually gasped as his hand came in contact with my upper thigh as he fastened the belt together. His eyes dropped down to my torso to inspect his work, ensuring that I was safely strapped in. He finished buckling me in and slowly pulled against each harness to ensure it was secure, each tug of the belt causing my body to involuntary jerk forward and then back into the seat and my filthy mind automatically thought of other actions he could be doing to cause that exact same motion. Once he was satisfied that everything was in working order, he slid back over to the driver's side and fastened his belt once again. I watched in silence as I tried to quietly catch my breath which I had been holding since he first brushed against my chest. Then it finally occurred to me exactly why we would need these harnesses.

"We're going four wheeling?" I squeaked as I was a more than a little scared now. I had been four wheeling once before and spent the entire time holding onto the arm rest of the door for dear life.

"That's the plan, it there something wrong?" He turned to me, worried that I wouldn't want to do it.

"I thought when you said a drive through the mountains you meant on the road that was already provided for us by the nice people that made it. Not actually through the forest and valleys and along the jagged rocks." My voice was getting shaky now.

"We don't have to if you don't want to but I promise, you'll be fine Bella. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He held out his hand offering it to me as a sign of reassurance. I placed my now shaky hand in his and he squeezed it gently, reassuring me with his touch. "Besides, I've only crashed twice but I think I've got the hang of it now." He teased as he winked at me.

"Great. Thanks. Can we just get going? I'll be alright, let's get going." I was too nervous to fake my enthusiasm and he could tell which caused him to laugh out loud. He roared the Jeep to life again and we were on our way. The first part of the drive was just a little bumpy and I began to think this wasn't so bad. However, a couple of minutes later we began to get into rougher terrain and I noticed that the trees were getting closer, and I couldn't see the road any more. I gripped the handle above my head and scooted as close to the door as the harness would allow me to move. I looked over at Emmett and he was smiling back at me.

"We're almost there, just a few more feet." He said with a chuckle. I'm glad he can sit there smugly enjoying my discomfort.

The Jeep rounded what I presumed to be the ledge that we were on and I saw one of the most beautiful site I'd ever seen. It was a waterfall in the middle of a small opening in the forest. We drove into the clearing on the tracks that were from other vehicles that had been there before. The tension and fear was slowly fading knowing that we were finally on solid ground again. I looked around and saw wildflowers and trees surrounding the entire area. It was beautiful.

I didn't notice that Emmett had already gotten out of the Jeep until he was opening my door for me. I looked down at him and then back at the harness that was holding me hostage against the seat. He reached up and unbuckled my restraints which I noticed he did much quicker than when he first strapped me in. _Perhaps that brush wasn't an accident?_ Shifting my legs to jump out, I felt his hands around my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. The front of my body slowly slid down against his. My breasts were dragging down his defined chest never breaking our shared gaze as he helped me down. His big blue eyes were sucking me in yet again. We stood there for few moments just staring at each other. Something moved behind him and I jerked my head to see what it was. It was a deer in the clearing drinking water from the stream that was formed from at the bottom of the waterfall. Emmett turned around as well to see what had caught my attention.

"Beautiful isn't it? This is why I brought you here. I wanted to show you one of my favorite spots. I wanted to share this with you. Not many people would appreciate such a place." He told me.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, it really is beautiful." He removed his hands from my waist and took a hold of my hand. The butterflies were fluttering at full speed now. Emmett reached into the Jeep behind my seat and pulled out a blanket and a small cooler. We walked over to where the grass wasn't as thick and laid out the blanket. Emmett opened up the cooler after we sat down and pulled out a couple of sodas.

"Thank you." I said taking the soda. I let my fingers brush against his hand as I took the can. "How did you find this place?"

"My friends and I were up here, and I actually found it accidentally. They were on the other side of that ridge over there." He said pointing up to a ridge that was barely visible from where we sat.

"I'm glad you found it." I said playing with a blade of grass that I had plucked from the ground. I set my drink down on the ground just off of the blanket and stretched out. I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the clouds. Emmett decided to copy my actions and lay down next to me. We lay like that for a few minutes just taking in the beauty that Mother Nature was offering to us

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

Emmett propped himself up on one arm before answering my question. He was looking down at me with content. "I was thinking that I'm a very lucky man to have such a beautiful woman with me."

I could feel my face getting warmer as the blush rose to my cheeks. I just laid there looking up at him for a moment while his fingers brushed through my hair. I closed my eyes and just felt his touch. It was soft and sensual at the same time. My body shivered as he continued to stroke my hair.

"Are you cold? I could go get another blanket if you'd like." He sat up.

"No, I'm fine. You gave me chills brushing my hair." I told him earnestly not wanting him to worry about me being cold. If anything I was quite warm from the anticipation of our first kiss.

"Oh, well if that's the reaction I get from brushing your hair, I can't wait to see what else my touch can do to you." He was now hovering over me. His fingers skimmed over my arms and down my side. Everywhere his fingers touched left a trail of fire. I wanted more. He stopped at my hip and ran his hand across my stomach resting it on the opposite side of my body.

"Bella?"

"Emmett?"

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips on mine. I removed my hands from behind my head and gently cupped them on either side of his face pulling him closer. He shifted his body to cover mine and I could feel his weight settle on me and it felt glorious. His arms came up beside my head to support most of his body but it remained in contact with mine, providing heat to every area that it touched. Our lips moved slowly in a perfect rhythm as if we had done this with each other many times before. He moved one arm down and placed his hand on my hip. I arched into his body to feel more of him causing both of us to moan as more of our bodies rubbed against one another. His tongue traced my top lip asking permission to enter. I opened my mouth slightly touching my tongue to his. I could taste the sparks that ignited from the contact. He tasted better than I imagined.

"Mmmmmm." I hummed into his mouth. His hand moved back up my side and slid in between my breasts. Whimpers dripped form from my lips from his gentle touch. He chuckled from my response and continued dragging his fingers up around my neck behind my head, weaving his hands into my hair pulling me even closer. My hands had a mind of there their own. They began roaming up and down the plains of his chest and back. My lungs ached for air, but I didn't want to stop until I couldn't go on any longer. I broke our kiss gasping for much needed air.

Emmett's lips never left my skin. He kissed down my jaw, and along my neck. I felt his teeth graze across my sensitive spot on my shoulder and gasped. _Oh, what this man does to me._ I would never get enough. I brought his face back to mine after I caught my breath and kissed him with more passion than before. I wanted him to feel what he was doing to me. I wanted him to feel as good as I did, to be as turned on as I was and was thrilled when he returned my enthusiasm with the same fervor.

I ran my hands down his sides and stopped just above his jeans. I tugged on his shirt freeing it from his jeans and slipped my hands underneath the material. His skin was so warm and soft I couldn't help myself; I ran my hands up further under his shirt to feel more of him. He growled into my mouth and pressed his lips harder against mine. I drug my nails lazily down his back. Doing this made him to tear his lips away from mine and bury his face into my shoulder.

"Bella, you really shouldn't do that." His breathing was staggered and intense. I removed my hands from under his shirt thinking that he really didn't like it as much as I had originally thought.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" I asked thinking that what I was doing made him uncomfortable.

"No, nothing wrong, I like it alright………just a little too much." He said as he rolled off of me. My body screamed for his to return as . I immediately missed his warmth.

I propped my self up onto one elbow looking over at him and drinking in his perfection. He looked as if he should be displayed on a pedestal in an art gallery. I leaned down and lightly pressed my lips to his. How did I get so lucky. I could easily fall for this wonderful man. What if we did get married? What would our children look like? I bet he'd be a great daddy.

"Ok, my turn, what are thinking?" He asked shifting onto his arm so that we were now face to face.

"Honestly, I was thinking of last night and how you said that one day you wanted a family. Is that true?" I looked over at him frightened to see what his reaction might be to the subject that I had brought up. His face was actually soft and inviting.

"I meant what I said Bella. Someday I do want kids. Does that scare you?"

"No, not at all, quite the opposite actually. I want the same as well some day. I was actually more afraid of your response to the question. I don't want to scare you away before I get the chance to know you more." I smiled at him and received a grin in return. We laid there in the clearing for a little while longer. I cuddled up to Emmett laying my head on his chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeats and the sounds around us.

"Though I hate to say this, we should head back down while we still have some daylight." He said lifting my chin to look at him. I reluctantly sat up and Emmett smiled standing up stretching out his hand to help me up. I had no idea how long we had been there but however long it had been, it was never not long enough. I wanted to be able to spend every waking moment with him.

He pulled me up with more strength than I was expecting and I crashed into his chest smashing mine my breasts against into his. He quickly wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall to the ground. I took advantage of the moment and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling our faces closer together, slamming my lips into his.

This is what I wanted last night. This is how I imagined my good night kiss would have been like. My imagination did not do this moment justice as it was so much better than I anticipated.

His lips were soft, yet strong. They manipulated mine and I didn't care. I wanted this, needed this. I could easily become addicted to him. He didn't wait to ask for permission to enter into my mouth this time. He thrust his tongue into my mouth the first chance he had. His hands slid down to cup my behind as he pulled me into him. He purposefully squeezed my lower cheeks. I moaned into his mouth making him grip harder almost raising me off of the ground. I stood on my tip toes to frantically deepen the kiss and ran my fingers through his hair. It was like throwing fuel on a fire. Our lips parted and I let my attention fall to his neck. The sweet taste of his skin filled my senses. _Yes. _I want this man so much. I had to have more of him. I ran my hands down his back towards his firm buttocks. My nails dug into his jeans grabbing at the luscious firmness underneath. A moan escaped his lips as I continued to caress his neck with kisses. Suckling just below his ear I felt his arousal growing and pressing into my lower midsection.

He noticed that I was beginning to get a little carried away, and he removed his hand from my butt gently pushing my lower half me away from his. Both of us panting heavily as he rested his forehead on mine neither one of us releasing our embraces. I stuck out my bottom lip pouting at his decision to stop. I was addicted to kissing him, he was like a drug and I wanted more.

"You are an evil little woman aren't you?" He said giving me a crooked little grin.

"I try." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Come one let's get going before I decide to take advantage of your eagerness." He said reaching down to pick up the blanket and cooler.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing." I turned around to walk ahead of him and felt a firm swat on my hind end. I jumped a little from the contact. I wasn't used to this kind of attention. It felt good knowing that I could affect him as much as he affected me. I grabbed my bottom where he had swatted it and turned to smirked at him. His smile was bright and it lit up his entire face making my heart melt.

When we reached the Jeep I took a look at myself in the mirror that was on the visor. My hair was a mess and looked like I had just woken up. My mouth was delightfully red and swollen from the kisses that we had just shared. Running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm the tangles and frizz; I felt Emmett eyes all over me. I loved how he looked at me. It was if he was undressing me with his eyes. Normally it would make me uncomfortable but since it was him that was doing it, it made it a little seductive and naughty. I smiled at my reflection and tucked my hair to the side thinking to myself again that I could easily fall for this man.

It was dark when we got back into town. We decided to stop for dinner on the way home. Emmett spotted a small café tucked away in a corner of a shopping center. Dinner was fantastic. I always loved some good down home cooking. By the time we finished dinner it was already close to nine o'clock.

The rest of the ride home was quiet and comfortable. I kept looking over at him as he drove. He had a permanent smile plastered across his face. I know that I sported the same smile as he did. It made me happy to know he was enjoying my company. It had been so long since I was honestly happy with my life and Emmett was the reason for this new found happiness. I felt as though nothing could bring me down right now. As long as I had him I was complete. I had everything a girl could ever want and more. When we got back to my house I noticed Jacob's pickup was still in my driveway. I thought nothing of it and invited Emmett to come in.

When I opened the door my eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Thank you, thank you to Janna Banana (Author of When Darkness Turns to Light) for all of her wonderful help and insight! This pour chapter went through a lot and I really hope you all like it. Thank you also to all of the wonderful people that have left reviews!**

**Please review I love feedback!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When I opened my front door, I was stunned to witness Jacob and another woman, who definitely wasn't his wife, lip locked and pretty much dry humping on my couch.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him. He nonchalantly turned to look at me and I noticed his blood shot eyes which meant he had been drinking again.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders at me as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm sorry miss, but you need to leave." I said grabbing what I assumed was her purse and coat off of the couch and holding it out for her to take.

"No, she needs to stay." Jacob protested.

"Excuse me but this is my house and I say she needs to go. Emmett, could you please take this girl to where ever she needs to go? I need to have a word with Jacob." I asked, hoping he would understand.

"I'm not leaving. I don't want you to be alone with him right now." Now it was Emmett's turn to protest. Don't I have any say in my own house? I knew he was concerned but neither Jake nor I needed an audience for the discussion we were about to have, whether he wanted to or not.

I walked over to where Emmett was still standing and placed my hands on his chest taking his attention away from Jacob who was currently receiving some very aggressive looks from Emmett. "Please Emmett, I'll be fine. Jake is harmless, I just need to have a word with him, alone." I whispered.

Emmett looked deeply into my eyes, the concern for my safety was apparent. "Alright, but only for you and I'll be back after I drop her off, ok?" He glared a Jacob who was still sprawled across my couch as if he hadn't a care in the world. Emmett stepped closer to me, putting his hands on either side of my face and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I stood there and watched him escort Jacobs 'date' out the door and then slowly turned on my heel to glare at Jacob.

He was still on the couch except now with his head in his hands. I slowly walked over to him and sat down.

"Jacob?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. He was crying and muttering something to himself that I couldn't understand. "Jacob, what happened? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know Bells. I just wanted to have a little fun I guess."

"Fun?" I was stunned by how he played off the situation. "You think cheating is fun? You think that hurting someone's feelings is fun? Where the hell is the Jacob that I know? What have you done with him because this asshole sitting in front of me certainly isn't the person I know and love?" How dare him! His poor wife was sitting at home bawling her eyes out and he was out trying to get a piece of ass for fun.

I took my hand off of his shoulder and stood up in front of him. He leaned back into the couch and I could see his sadness quickly turned to anger from the words that had just spewed out of my mouth.

"Don't even Bells. You don't have the right to lecture me. I'm not your boyfriend anymore so just knock it off!" He stood up and pushed past me almost knocking me over. I had to catch my balance so that I wouldn't fall. Jacob walked around the coffee table and was heading towards the guest bedroom.

"What happened to you Jake?" I demanded as I followed him. My arm shot out to turn him around to face me before he could disappear into the bedroom.

"What in the hell are you talking about? I'm the same person that I was all those years ago when you first met me."

"No, you're not. The Jake I know wouldn't deliberately hurt someone in order to, as you put it, have a little fun. You have a wife Jacob. This isn't some casual relationship you can throw aside, you took vows. " The last part I spit out as it was ludicrous to even think that Jacob didn't take his marriage seriously. This was not the man I thought I knew.

"Back off Bella this doesn't concern you!" He said through gritted teeth walking past me and back into the living room.

"I will not back off and it does concern me. Your wife is calling me all hours of the night wondering where the hell you are and if I've seen you. You show up on my doorstep in the middle of the night, drunk, needing a place to stay and now I catch you cheating on your wife in my house with that little bar whore!" I was practically screaming at him. I was so wrapped up in my anger that I didn't pay attention to how he was reacting to what I was saying…then I felt it.

Jacob had crossed the room quicker than I could notice and without any warning, his hand made full contact with the side of my face and I fell to the floor.

"SHE'S NOT A WHORE!" He yelled pointing his finger as he stood over me, daring me to get back up. I lay motionless on the carpet, holding my now stinging cheek. My eyes wide with surprise and shock as my mind couldn't register what had happened. Then, the headlights from Emmett's Jeep flashed through the living room window and my heart threatened to jump out of my chest. Emmett was back and I knew he would do something to Jake if he saw me on the floor this way. I tried getting up but Jacob stood over me preventing me from doing so.

Emmett walked into the house without knocking and rage ignited in his eyes as soon as he saw me on the floor holding my cheek. Emmett didn't waste another second. He flew across the living room towards Jacob who was still towering over me and hadn't noticed Emmett coming in. Emmett easily tackled him to the floor without warning. Within a blink of an eye, Emmett was on top of Jacob punching and hitting him directly in the face, not showing any mercy for his actions. Jacob didn't fight back, he took every hit as if he finally realized what he had done and deserved this punishment. Emmett finally relented, stood up and grabbed Jacob by the shirt and kicked him outside.

"Give me your keys." Emmett demanded as he dropped Jacob on his ass on the front step. Not wanting to see Jacob's face I turned my head to stare at the coffee table. I would have never thought that Jacob could be manhandled in such a way but Emmett was slightly bigger than him and completely sober, along with being extremely pissed off.

"What?" Jacob slurred.

"Your keys asshole, give them to me. You're too drunk to drive." Emmett repeated.

Jacob fumbled in his pocket to find his keys. While he searched I heard him sniffle. I assumed he was sniffling from crying and hoping that he wasn't doing it because of a bloody nose.

"I'll call you a cab and you can wait here for it, but when it comes I want you to get the hell out of here and don't ever…ever come back. You stay away from her, you hear me, just stay away." Emmett threatened him with anger and hatred pouring from every ounce of his body.

Emmett turned into the house and slammed the door behind him. He pulled out his cell phone and ordered the cab. After closing his phone, he took a few deep breaths before he looked over at me where I had remained during the entire fight. I tried standing up but my body wouldn't let me. It was still frozen from the shock and pain. It wasn't the pain from being hit or even from falling. The pain was coming from somewhere deep inside.

Emmett ran towards me falling to the floor on his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you alright babe? I'm so sorry that I left you. I knew I shouldn't have left. I should have made sure he was gone before I did. Damn it!"

I slowly shook my muscles back to life. My thoughts were coming back to reality I looked up at Emmett hearing him cursing himself out for not being there for me.

"Stop Emmett, it wasn't your fault." I said wrapping my arms around his that were still clutched around my waist. "I egged him on, I shouldn't have said anything. I pushed him too far."

"Damn it Bella, it's not your fault either. He shouldn't have hit you. It doesn't matter what you said he still shouldn't have done that. A man should never hit a woman, no matter what."

My eyes were stinging along with my cheek. I tried holding the tears back but the urge was to strong. I let the tears pour from my eyes unable to hold them in any longer. I began to sob into Emmett's chest as he sat there holding me tight.

"I'm here now. He won't hurt you anymore. It'll be alright. I won't let him hurt you ever again." Emmett was trying to sooth me with his words as he pulled me onto his lap, rocking me back and forth but they only made me cry harder.

I felt betrayed, hurt, sad, angry and nauseous all at the same time.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." I scrambled to my feet and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind me, not wanting Emmett to see me like this. He didn't try to come in while I emptied my body of its contents all the while wishing that the pain would come out along with it.

After heaving to the point that my body ached, I pushed myself to get up off of the floor. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Looking at myself in the mirror I noticed that my cheek was already beginning to turn purple from where Jacob struck me. I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair trying to make myself look a little more presentable. When I opened the door I saw Emmett was sitting on the floor next to the bathroom waiting for me. He stood up quickly as I stepped out into the hallway.

"Are you alright?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders and searched my expression for some sign that I was feeling even the slightest bit better.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just need to lie down."

"Alright, let's get you a cold pack and some water." Emmett arms wrapped around my shoulders and the tears threatened to fall yet again.

We went into the kitchen quietly and he retrieved the cold pack from the freezer and some water while I pointed out to him where everything was stored.

We made our way to the bedroom and Emmett waited outside the door while I changed clothes. Being alone was apparently a bad idea. I was standing in front of my dresser in just my bra and panties and my mind began wander. All I could think about was Jacob and my vision became blurred from tears that started cascading down my face and I collapsed to the floor.

How could he do this to me, I thought he loved me. What possessed him to go to that extreme? I know I pushed with my words but how could he go so far as to actually hit me. I was never in fear of that happening before. What got into him and why does it hurt so bad inside? It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest slowly and painfully with every beat. My lungs felt as though they were on the brink of closing off all means of air supply.

Emmett must have heard my sobs for he came into the bedroom. Seeing me on the floor he scooped me up into his arms as if I weighed less than a feather. He gently laid me on the bed and covered me with the sheet as he sat next to me on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I wish I could take it all away. I knew I should have stayed." He said moving my hair away from my face. "Please don't beat yourself up. You couldn't have known he was going to do that." He said trying to reassure me.

"He never used to be like that." I sucked in a breathe holding back more sobs that were trying to rack through my body. "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Whenever you're ready I'll be here for you." Emmett leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. "I would never hurt you, Bella. Please believe that."

"I know."

Although I felt safe with Emmett, I still felt like I couldn't trust my own judgment of a man. I thought I knew Jacob; he was my best friend for years. I would have bet my life that he would never strike a woman. My perception of him was shattered into tiny pieces tonight and I really didn't know what more might have happened if Emmett hadn't come back when he did. All I knew was that at this particular moment, I really wanted to end the conversation about Jacob. I just wanted to forget that the whole thing ever happened.

I closed my eyes but all I could see was the fury in Jacob's eyes when I looked up at him after he hit me. For the first time in my life, I was actually scared of him.

What happened to the man I that I knew; the man that I had loved for so many years? Would I ever be able to face him or Christy ever again? God, how would I tell Christy what had happened? Although if Jacob did decide to return home after leaving here she would plainly see that something had happened to him. The part I wasn't sure of was if he would tell her the truth. How would she react when I told her?

"Is there anything I can do?" Emmett asked, startling me back into reality.

I hesitated, thinking that I really didn't want to be alone but did I really want to impose on Emmett even more than I already had? Taking a deep breath, I decided I just didn't want to be alone. "Emmett, would you stay with me tonight, please?"

"Anything you wish beautiful." Emmett took off his shoes and climbed on top of the sheets fully clothed and cuddled up next to me. I rested my head on his chest as my hand draped over his stomach. He kissed the top of my head and began to stroke my hair while I listened to the rhythm of his heartbeats. The sound of his breathing relaxed me until I matched him breath for breath, the stroking of his large hand down the back of my head calmed me until I felt sleep beckoning me as his caresses became slower and slower. I snuggled even closer into his chest until all I could feel and smell was him. The combination of his touch, sound and smell wrapped around me like no blanket ever could and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke the next morning my head was pounding from all of the crying that I had done the night before. I quietly removed myself from Emmett's embrace and I was horrified to see my lack of attire. I quickly got out of bed and put on my silk robe to cover my practically naked body.

Emmett was still sleeping peacefully. Neither of us had moved an inch throughout the night. Not wanting to wake him, I quietly walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar and headed for the bathroom.

I glanced at myself in the mirror only to see that my cheek was now almost black. I quickly looked away to avoid remembering the pain that caused the bruise. I finished in the bathroom all the while avoiding the horrible reflection that was staring back at me. Once finished, I made my way into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Shortly after I had a pot brewing, I heard Emmett shuffling around in the hall. When he came into the kitchen and looked at me, he immediately winced from the sight of my purple and black bruise. He hurried over to me and hugged me from behind burying his nose in my hair. We stood there for several moments until the coffee was finally ready and I poured a cup for each of us. He slowly turned me around to face him and tenderly ran his thumb across my face, stopping to cup his hand behind my ear under my hair. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

"You need to put some ice on that." He said looking at my cheek.

"It looks worse than it feels." I said looking down at the floor.

"All the same we need to get you taken care of. Will you let me take care of you?" He let his hands drop to my hips while he was looking down at me.

"Yes, Dr. Emmett!" I said rolling my eyes and looking back up at him.

"Hey, if that's what you like then I'm game!" He shot me a menacing little grin and squatted down to wrap his arms under my bottom. He lifted me up onto the counter so we were at eye level.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said hitting him on his shoulder.

"I'm just saying." He smiled.

I smiled back, glad for the distraction from the drama of last night. I was grateful Emmett was there with me, he saved me last night and he was again playing the role of savior this morning, not allowing me to wallow in any self pity. He was my rock last night and I didn't know how I was ever going to be able to thank him.

"I love your smile, it lights up the room." He said smiling even wider at me.

I hopped down off the counter, feeling a little awkward at his statement and busied myself at starting breakfast. Emmett turned and sat down at the table.

"Do you have anything you have to do today?" I asked.

"Yeah…um…. I have a game this afternoon."

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry; I guess I should have known that." Now I was embarrassed. How could I not pay attention? That's what he does for a living. I felt bad that I hadn't registered that there was a game today, he must think I'm inconsiderate for not knowing that. Note to self: Get a game schedule.

"Don't worry about it. It's actually kind of nice to be around someone that doesn't talk about football. Most of the girls that I've been around since I joined the team have either been sport fanatics, or just want to be with me because I'm on the team."

I grimaced at the thought of all those sport groupies throwing themselves at him. "Do you need to get going?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say yes.

"No, not yet I can stay for a little while longer." I turned my back to him and faced the counter again, not wanting him to see the idiotic grin that had taken over my face as I did a little mental happy dance at the thought of getting to spend a bit more time with him.

"Alright then, I'm making you breakfast!" I saw he was about to protest but I held up my hand letting him know I wasn't going to budge on this one. I mean he did beat up my ex-boyfriend for hitting me last night, the least I could do was cook him breakfast.

We chatted nonstop about nothing in particular but about everything that came to mind while I cooked and during our meal. Never once was there an awkward silence, every moment filled with one of us saying something or the other laughing at what the other had said. It was extremely comfortable to be with him and so easy to find something to discuss. After we ate I cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink.

"Bella, that was so good. I think I ate too much." He said holding his stomach. I'd love to see him like that every day.

"Good, I'd rather you be full then hungry."

I turned around to clean the dishes and the counter from cooking when I heard Emmett get up from the table. I was thinking that he might go get on his shoes and get ready to go. My face turned to a frown at the thought that our wonderful morning was over when suddenly I was airborne. He had wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up off of the ground. I squealed with delight. He spun me around a couple of time before setting me down. I turned to scold him and came face to face with his amazing blue eyes and brilliant white smile. I couldn't scold him now, especially when he was looking at me like that.

Without any hesitation or warning, he swooped down slamming his lips into mine grabbing the back of my head to hold it in place. His lips fit perfectly against mine, like they were made for each other. This kiss was so much more intense than the ones we had previously shared. It had more urgency and intent behind it. I brought my arms up to his and he took hold of my wrists before I got any further. He pinned my arms and body against the sink.

Emmett took my lower lip and tugged on it lightly with his teeth. I whimpered from the feelings that immediately rose.

His lips parted from mine making their way down my neck, nipping and sucking every inch along the way. The moan I was holding came out suddenly when his lips and teeth were at the junction of my shoulder.

"Emmett, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm thanking you for breakfast."

"If this is….aaaaa….the thanks I get for cooking you ….mmmm….breakfast maybe I should do it more often." He was making it extremely difficult to talk.

"Mmmmm." He hummed into my neck. "I'd love that."

Emmett moved my robe off of my shoulder and ran his teeth across the now exposed skin. My body went limp. If he wasn't holding me up I swear I would have fallen to the floor. His hands traveled down my sides and round my hips to cup my butt. I felt the tingling warmth in my lower body. It was filling with an urge that I haven't felt in a long time.

I put my hands on either side of his face bringing it back to mine. Gently placing kisses on his lips and cheeks. He raised me onto the counter for the second time that morning. I spread my legs making room for him to stand between them. Still holding me by the bottom, he pulled me forward to the edge of the counter and pressed his bulging arousal into my now overheated core. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer and harder into my center. Oh god, I can't take this much longer. I want him inside of me. His lips and tongue became furious against mine.

"Emmett, I want you." I said into his lips

"Oh god….. Bella, I have to have you."

"Take me to the bedroom Emmett, please!" He quickly lifted me off of the counter with my legs still wrapped around his waist. I slung my arms over his shoulders and around his neck. As he made his way to the bedroom I looked into his eyes. They were beaming with passion and lust for me.

Just as we were about to round the corner to head to the bedroom the phone rang.

"Craaaap!" I whined.

"Just let it ring." He said into my chest kissing and licking the exposed skin.

"Trust me, I'd love to, but if it's Alice and I don't answer then she'll call my cell and if I don't answer that she'll be over here in less than ten minutes." Emmett groaned. "Just give me two minutes and I'll be right back. Don't worry; I'm not finished with you yet." I said.

Emmett reluctantly put me down on the floor. I blew him a kiss as I ran over to the phone and saw the number on the caller ID. It definitely wasn't one of Alice's.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Thank You Janna for all of your help and encouragement. It means so much to me. Also thank you to all of the wonderful people who have reviewed. I'm grateful for all the feedback that I've gotten so far. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 6

Looking at the caller ID, I recognized the number immediately. Emmett was still standing behind me waiting for me to answer the insistent ringing. He walked over to me and rested his hands on my waist while looking over my shoulder at the name and number displayed on the screen. It was Jacob's wife, Christy. I had no intention of answering as I did not know what to say. The phone finally stopped ringing and the answering machine clicked on, but no message was left. I just couldn't talk to either Christy or Jacob right now. I wondered if Christy even knew about what Jacob had done. Would he dare tell her that he struck me in a moment of fury?

"Why didn't you answer?" He asked as he ran his hands up and down my arms.

"I just want to forget about them for now. Let's pick up where we left off...hmmm?" I turned around and stretched up to give Emmett a kiss but he held his hands up to prevent me from getting any closer. "What's wrong? Don't you want to start over again?"

"As much as I would love to be with you right now, I don't think it's the right time." Emmett unwrapped my arms from around his neck and I immediately felt a flood of rejection course through my veins.

"You….don't …want…me?" I asked, the flood gates threatening to spill over through my eyes.

"I do want you, you don't know how much I want you but it doesn't feel like the right time. You've been through a lot in the last twenty four hours and call me selfish but I want to be sure you are solely focused on me, on us, when the time comes." He said brushing my hair away from my face. "I just don't want us to rush into things. I really like you Bella and I don't want to mess this up by taking advantage of you at a weak moment. Please don't be upset." His hands cradled my face to force me to look into his piercing blue eyes. I could see in his expression that he was serious.

Even if he eventually wanted to be with me, it still pained me to know that he didn't want to be with me right now. I jerked my face away from his grasp and walked into the bedroom. He sighed with frustration as I walked away from him. Before closing the bedroom door I looked back to see that he hadn't move from the spot in which I left him. I knew I was acting like I child but after what just happened with Jacob, Emmett's rejection hurt. Though his intentions were noble and once my mind cleared I would respect him for him and completely understand but at the moment, all I wanted to do is forget everything that happened by having some serious hot, sweaty sex with the man that was currently standing in my hallway. I closed the door and went to my closet to pick my outfit for the day.

So far I had no plans for the day. Maybe finish laundry and go over to Alice's later to watch Emmett's game. I threw on some jeans and a v-neck t-shirt, slipped on my flip-flops and walked out of the bedroom. Emmett was sitting on the couch waiting for me to come out. He's probably waiting to get his shoes so he could leave. They always leave.

My heart sank into my stomach as I watched him go into the bedroom. He came back out with shoes in hand. I wanted to beg him not to go but I knew if I did that he would surely run away. What could I say to keep him here? I couldn't apologize yet, the words were in my head, but they just couldn't escape my mouth. Feeling embarrassed because of my childish actions I walked over closer to the couch. There was a loose string on my shirt that I began to fidget with as I hung my head not wanting to make eye contact just yet.

"Please don't go yet." I muttered not knowing if he heard me or not. "I mean…that is unless you have to go."

"I won't leave if you don't want me to."

"I really don't want you to."

He held out his arm to me waving for me to come closer to him. My eyes started to sting from the tears I was holding back. Feeling ashamed of my actions I kept my head down so as not to make eye contact. I knew if I looked into his beautiful pools of blue I would surely lose it. He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me. I snuggled up to him and buried my face into his neck.

His smell was different somehow, not in a bad way. It was his natural scent surfacing and it wasn't masked by cologne or deodorant. Emmett's musky scent made my hormones race rapidly throughout my once sturdy form. I had to restrain myself from kissing him, because if I tried to make a move on him now I knew he'd just turn me down again.

We sat like that for awhile just holding each other and taking each other in. I was distracted from my reverie by Emmett's phone ringing. Getting off his lap to allow him some privacy I turned to go into the laundry room. When I turned to go he took hold of my hand stopping me from moving all together. The very touch of his hand stopped me dead in my tracks every time.

I gathered that the phone call was from his agent or manager, or what ever football players had. He was wishing Emmett good luck and telling him to call him later to set up a meeting and they could talk business later on that week.

"Thanks Edward. I'll give you a call tomorrow. Bye." Emmett stood up closing his phone. He pulled me into his chest and gave me a big bear hug. I didn't care that I couldn't breathe very well; I was just happy to be in his arms.

"I have to go." He said and I could hear the reluctance in his voice. I began to pout and stuck out my bottom lip.

"Do you really have to go? Can't you call in sick?" He chuckled at the idea.

"I can't just call in sick, I wish I could, but I can't. Sorry."

With my lips still in full pout position he leaned down and kissed my lower lip and cupped his hand on the side of my face that was bruised. He ran his thumb gently under the bruise looking at me while sympathy played across his face. I closed my eyes and rubbed my cheek against his palm. He kissed my forehead, my nose, and then my mouth. I reached up twisting my fingers in his hair and locked his face to mine trying to get more of him. I kissed him furiously not wanting to let go. I felt his body stiffen in shock from my actions, then relax as he accepted the reason for my needs. At that point I was going to take what I could get and if it's just kissing then so be it. Our lips were hard and purposeful at first. I brushed my tongue along his lower lip. His lips parted and I felt his tongue meet mine in the middle. Our tongues danced with each other in perfect unison which in turn sent an electric current through my body. His perfect lips left my mouth and made a path down to my neck.

"I could stay here and do this all day, but I really have to get ready for my game."

"Alright, I guess if you have to." I said with a sigh.

"I'm having a hard time resisting your charms Miss Swan."

"Why are you resisting when I'm so willing to give?" He growled into my neck causing a vibration to fill my body.

He stood up letting go of me looking at me frustrated. I devilishly smiled at him knowing what I had done to him as his pants were definitely a lot snugger.

"I really have to go now. I'll call you later after the game." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and was out the door before I could blink. I knew he was trying to avoid another make out session and the thought made me smile.

Looking at the clock I noticed that it was already one thirty. I had to call Alice to see what time she wanted me to come over and what kind of snack to bring for the game.

I picked up the phone and took a deep breath knowing that I had to tell her about my night. Alice had always been a little protective of me ever since the day Jacob pushed me down. She was my un-biological overprotective sister and Jasper was like a brother to me. Since none of us had siblings, we considered one another as siblings. They were my family and looked out for me. I was not looking forward to telling them about what had taken place in my home the night before.

I looked at the numbers as I dialed dreading the conversation that I was about to have. Alice answered and I began my spiel. I told her first about my amazing day with Emmett and how I had a fabulous time. I told her about lunch and dinner. Then I told her about what was waiting for me when I got home. It was cowardly of me to do this over the phone when I knew I'd be seeing her shortly but I knew she would freak the moment she saw me which would cause me to get even more upset and I'd never get the story out. At least this way, I was able to get everything out before she over reacted when she saw the bruise. As I told her all the events of the night I could hear her repeating almost everything I was saying word for word back to Jasper who I could hear background and it was apparent that he was getting really upset.

"Alice, listen, I'll be over in a few minutes and we can talk more then, ok? Please tell Jasper not to worry. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No, we're fine, we have everything we need but hurry up and get over here." She was really upset and I knew she would interrogate me more once I got there.

I quickly changed my shoes and decided to at least grab a bag of tortilla chips and some cheese dip so I felt like I was contributing to the meal and headed out the door.

When I arrived at Alice and Jasper's, I noticed that Jasper's car wasn't in the driveway.

As usual, I walked into the house without knocking; I could hear Alice humming away in the kitchen. Maria was in her highchair having a snack and I motioned to keep quiet by putting my finger in front of my mouth but I don't think she understood because she squealed when she saw me.

"I know you're here Bella, you can't sneak up on me you know this. I can see you coming."

"Dang it, we tried, huh Maria?" Maria just giggled from the attention she was getting.

Maria was covered in a teething cookie that Alice had given her. She was a very happy baby, very messy, but happy nonetheless. She had the life and energy of her mom but there were a lot of Jasper's calming qualities in her as well.

Alice turned to look at me and her face turned instantly from a smile to a frown as she gasped at sight of my discolored cheek. I could see her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"I'm fine Alice, really, please don't cry."

"Are you going to talk to Jacob again?"

"I don't know Alice. I'm so confused, I mean I know he was drunk when he did it but I did push his buttons."

"Bella it doesn't matter what you said or what you may have done, he shouldn't hit you. No one deserves to be hit." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"I provoked him though; I should have known to not say anything to him."

"NO Bella, he should never hit you, drunk or not it doesn't matter. What matters is that he did it. I think you should press charges."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. It would ruin his career. He would never get on the department."

"SO WHAT, HE NEEDS TO PAY FOR HURTING YOU!" She was screaming at me. I'd never seen Alice this mad before. Her tiny little fists were balled to the point her knuckles were white.

"Alice!" I hissed at her, nodding towards Maria who was still in the kitchen with us. Alice took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before speaking again. Maria was on the verge of tears from seeing her mother get so upset. Alice was generally a very happy person, and it was rare for her to be upset. Maria didn't know if she should stay quiet or cry.

I tried to change the subject to get her to calm down. "Where did Jasper go?"

"He went to the store to get a few things. He should be back in a little while." Alice didn't make eye contact and then turned her back to me as she walked over to Maria to give her a tickle which promptly had the little girl in giggles. Immediately I wondered what was going on as Alice normally has everything anyone could ever need especially when it comes to food or items you need for a barbeque. Plus, I had specifically asked her whether or not she needed anything before I came over.

"How are you and Emmett doing?" Alice asked coyly trying to take the attention off of her and where ever Jasper had gone to.

"Ahhh Emmett." I sighed. Just the sound of his name made my heart flutter and forget everything else.

"Wow, that good huh?"

"Yes, that good and he's perfect, almost too perfect. I can't seem to get enough of him."

"So, when's the wedding?" Alice asked looking at me with a very serious expression.

"Enough Alice, just because you and Jasper knew after the first week doesn't mean that I will. I've only known him for a week and we've only been on one date."

I must admit though, Emmett is pretty incredible but was I falling for him already? I had definitely developed a little fascination with him, but I wouldn't call it love, not yet but I could see it going in that direction. Maybe some day I would marry him, but that was the farthest thing from my mind.

Jasper came home just before the game started. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Alice on the cheek. He had a bag in his hand with a few groceries in it, but they were items that were already out for us to use. Again, I became suspicious as to where he had gone. Jasper turned to say hello to me, but when he saw my cheek he didn't say a word. He gritted his teeth and began breathing deeply. His face contorted in anger and pain. I knew what he was thinking before he could speak. Our silent conversation ended when I over heard Emmett's name being announced from the other room. I gave Jasper a half-hearted smile and turned to go into the living room.

The sportscasters were talking about Emmett. I watched the TV noticing that the picture they had used for him did not do him justice. While he looked really good in the picture, he was much better looking in person.

"He's our new up and comer." The announcer with a mustache said enthusiastically

"He puts himself into the game and gives it his all." The announcer with the comb over said.

"Emmett McCarty has really proven himself this season." The mustache announcer praised and I felt a sense of pride hearing other people talk about him in such a positive manner. He was my angel and I just prayed that he would forgive me for being so bullheaded. I went back into the kitchen to help Alice gather the snack food and drinks and we went into the living room to join Jasper.

When I saw Emmett run onto the field I wanted to clap my hands to show my support but I knew that if I did that I'd surely get a couple of odd looks from Alice and Jasper and would most likely be teased relentlessly. I sat on my hands to prevent the urge to show my enthusiasm. Throughout the game whenever Emmett would go onto the field I would lean in towards the TV to get a closer look at the male perfection appearing before me. I was going to definitely have to invest in a large screen tv for my house so I could watch him every time he played, maybe even one with high definition. I didn't understand what was going on during the game as I knew nothing about football so I just sat back and admired the view.

He was incredible…. and fast for a man of his stature. I was in awe the whole time. The camera would pan to him on the sidelines and I'd swoon all over again. He was sweaty and drinking his sports drinks and licking his lips. It was almost like he knew I was watching and he was taunting me with his actions.

One of the referee's threw a flag because of something Emmett had done which caused Jasper to swear profusely allowing me to realize that was not a good thing. I groaned to myself and immediately wanted to defend Emmett, thinking that the referee's were just picking on him. Watching him tackle other players reminded me of how he tackled Jacob. Except when he tackled Jacob it was more fierce and lethal. Like a jaguar attacking its prey.

The Seahawks won the game, of course. With Emmett behind them how could they lose? I was already a little biased when it came to him. I didn't care how good the other team was. If Emmett was playing then he was the only winner in my eyes.

We sat and watched the post game show and I saw a glimpse of Emmett in the locker room in only a towel. He was dripping with either sweat or just got out of the shower. Either way he looked yummy!

It didn't escape my notice that Alice spent more time watching me with her 'I told you so grin' more than she was watching the football game. She was no doubt watching my reaction for every time Emmett appeared on the screen or his name was mentioned but I didn't care, I was enthralled by him and was not about to let her distract me. After the game was over I helped Alice clean up the living room while Jasper put Maria to bed. I didn't want to stay long because I wanted to be sure to be home in time for Emmett's call. I kissed Alice goodbye and waved to Jasper on my way out.

The drive home seemed longer than normal, only because I was in a hurry. I ran into the house to check the answering machine hoping that I'd made it back in time. The light on the machine was flashing a big one at me. Arg! I can not believe I missed his call. Emmett had my cell number, but he knew I was going to be with Alice and with what happened last night, I was sure he wouldn't call that number as he would want to interrupt us.

I assumed the message would have been from Emmett, but it was from Jacob.

"Hey Bells, it's me Jake. I wanted to talk to you about last night, but I guess you're still pretty peeved at me and I don't blame you. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry Bells. I don't ever want to hurt you. I don't know what came over me and if I could take it all back I would. Please call me back. I can't live without you in my life. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, please call me so we can talk. I'm so sorry Bella. I love you."

By the end of the message I was crying. I had to sit down on the couch to regain my thoughts.

Alice's words from earlier were repeating through my head. 'He needs to pay for hurting you.' Forgiveness was the last thing he would get from me right now. I knew everyone was right and that I shouldn't blame myself for what Jacob did, but I knew him on a different level than any one else. I know he would never intentionally hurt me, or at least I thought I knew that but now…how could I be sure he wouldn't do it again. His behavior over the last few days had been so erratic that I was now worried that something else might happen.

The phone began to ring and I saw that it was Emmett calling.

"Hello sexy man!" I attempted to say in a sultry tone but sounded raspy from my crying session.

"Hello beautiful! Did you watch the game?"

"Yes, I did, and Alice and Jasper send their congratulations to you and your team."

"Well tell them thank you and thank you too."

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but not anything that you can't take care of." My face was warm from the blood rushing to my cheeks at the thought of being able to make him feel better in more ways than one. I was grateful that no one could see me right now. I was a complete mess. My eyes were a red from crying and my cheeks were flushed from the thought of the two of us tangled in a hot, sweaty, passionate embrace.

"Alright now, quit making promises you can't keep." I teased.

"Sweetheart that is one promise you can count on."

I can't take this much longer. I want him so much, I can taste it! I thought as my cheeks became quite a bit warmer from the erotic images that were flashing through my head.

"Bella, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?" He curiously asked.

I had to change the subject and fast. "Do I still get to see you tomorrow?" I asked, wondering if he still wanted to see me on a professional level after being so personal.

"I wanted to see you before tomorrow. I mean I am your first appointment aren't I?"

"Yeah, why?" Then I faintly heard his Jeep pull into the drive way. "You're here… at my house?" I ran to the door, phone still in hand and saw him getting out of his Jeep. Dropping the phone on the floor, I ran to Emmett and jumped on him practically knocking us both to the ground whilst placing kisses all over his face. He started to laugh at my excitement and walked with me clutched to his body up onto the front porch.

"Why are you here when you could be at home in your own bed?" He looked at me with a saddened expression. "Not that I don't love having you here with me because I do." I quickly retorted.

"I'm here, beautiful, because you're here. I wanted to see you Bella and be with you again." He pressed his lips urgently to mine. I ran my fingers through his hair while our lips were wrestling in a battle to see who wanted who more. Our battle ended in a tie.

Emmett stepped in the doorway with me in tow. My arms and legs wrapped tightly around his perfect body. He gave me a big bear hug and I squeezed back as hard as I could. Knowing that we couldn't stay like that forever I slowly unraveled my legs from around his waist and reluctantly placed my feet on the ground. I looked behind him and saw a duffle bag sitting on the ground beside his Jeep. This time he came prepared for an overnight stay. He must have dropped it when I jumped on him. Emmett turned and quickly walked back to pick up his bag giving me fabulous view of his magnificent rear end. I couldn't wait to get my hands on it. I was face to face with him walking backwards up the stairs. I reached around his waist and lowered my hands to his behind grabbing all my little hands could grasp onto. He looked at me with a devilish grin while crouching down and then threw me over his shoulder. After shutting the door with his foot and having me lock it, he carried me and his bag towards the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks as always to Janna for all of her input making this story sound better for my fabulous readers.

I do not own Twilight, but dang it's fun to play with the characters!!

It was brought to my attention that I posted the blackline version of this chapter. I'm just replacing it with the one that was suppose to be posted. Thanks to all my readers and all the alerts!!

* * *

Emmett threw his bag onto the bed from the doorway of my bedroom. He reached up grabbed me by my bottom, slowly bringing my body down off his shoulder and sliding me against his. My shirt was rising higher to expose my stomach as I slid down his chest. His hands stopped at my now exposed skin as my feet touched the floor. We both shuddered at the contact. I rested my arms over his, feeling his hard muscles hidden by his shirt. He ran his hands across my stomach and around to my back underneath my shirt. His touch made my heart pound with anticipation. I looked up to see his eyes were closed and he was licking his lips. I stretched up and gave him a light kiss on the lips. After a couple of light pecks he pulled me closer deepening the kiss. His lips were so soft and warm massaging mine with perfection. He nipped at my lower lip causing me to whimper from the sensation of his teeth on my skin.

He moved his hand a little farther up my back and stopped at the bottom of my bra. My hands traveled up his arms and around his neck to pull him closer to me. His flavor was divine and unlike anything that I'd ever tasted before. His tongue was strong and forceful licking and caressing mine with a need for more. I broke our lips apart and began gasping for air. With his forehead resting against mine I looked to see his chest was heaving from trying to give his body the oxygen that it craved.

"Oh god, Bella. I want you so badly right now." I felt a fire ignite in my lower abdomen hearing him utter those words.

_He wanted me!! _

I wanted him as well, but I remembered what he had said earlier about how he didn't want to rush things. He was right, we needed to wait. Ducking his head down to my neck he began kissing and licking my sensitive skin. "Emmett I want you too, but you were right, it's too soon."

He groaned into my shoulder realizing that I was right. We were getting carried away, but every touch, every kiss was like being given a brief glimpse of heaven. He took a step back leaving his hands on my waist to prevent any more friction between our over-heated bodies.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I got a little too carried away." His expression showed frustration and regret. I didn't want him to feel bad for wanting to be with me. If anything I thought I was the one who wanted him more. Especially after all of the erotic fantasies I had about him.

"You weren't the only one who got carried away." I chuckled, trying to reassure him that I wanted him too.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to resist you. My fingers itch to touch you; my body craves you, my mind loses all train of thought when you're around." He took a step back towards me.

"I know exactly how you feel, but at this point we need to work on our self-control. Just think how amazing it will be when we finally take that next step." I put my hands on his chest to let him know I was serious.

"Easier said than done. I feel like kicking myself for stopping you earlier." He chuckled.

I took his hands in mine and pulled him over to the bed to sit down. Letting out an exaggerated sigh he lay back putting his hands behind his head. I lay on my side next to him and rested my head in my hand.

"Bella, really, I'm so sorry for acting that way. I wasn't even thinking. My body just took over."

"I'm to blame as well. It takes two you know and I am not complaining, not at all. Just because we have decided to wait before we have sex, doesn't mean that we can't touch one another." I ran my hand across his stomach feeling every ripple and dent in his defined abs. _I better stop touching him before we get started all over again._

"Bella I want you to know that you mean a lot to me. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I feel so comfortable around you. I feel that I can tell you anything and I know you're not just with me to say you were with an NFL player."

Emmett sat up on his elbow bringing his face closer to mine. I inhaled the soothing aroma coming from his mouth I became lightheaded. He was everything I'd ever wanted in a man. He was my other half and I felt whole when he was around. He was the missing pieces to a puzzle that I've been working on for years.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Where were you just now?"

"I was thinking about how perfect you are."

"Oh really?" He asked, as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, _really_." I playfully gave his shoulder a little shove. "I don't know what it is about you but ever since I spilled my coffee on you I've felt like you were forever going to be a part of my life. Playing cards with Alice and Jasper the other night just confirmed my feelings for you."

"Wow and I thought I was the only one." His expression was a mixture of shock, relief and joy all rolled into one. He leaned closer to me putting his arm around my waist and pulling me against him. I hitched my leg over his as if it was a natural action and we'd always laid together like this. He placed a sweet soft kiss on my lips. I rested my head on his arm using it as a pillow. This was my version of heaven.

I must have fallen asleep after that sweet kiss because I woke up the next morning alone and covered with the afghan that I kept at the edge of my bed. I looked around the room to see if there was any trace of Emmett praying that he hadn't left because I fell asleep. _I can't believe I fell asleep. _I scolded myself.

His bag was on the chair in the corner. I groggily got up off the bed and opened the bedroom door. The magnificent scent of Columbian Roast floated in the air. He made coffee! Now I really wanted to keep him around. The closer I got to the kitchen the more aromas tickled my senses. I smelt sausage frying on the stove and heard the toast popping up out of the toaster. I thought of my disheveled appearance and thought I can't let him see me like this. I attempted to straighten my hair out seeing very little in the reflection of the picture Alice, Jasper, and Maria hanging in the hall. I put my hand up to my mouth and blew a few quick breathes. My nose wrinkled up at the smell of my morning breath.

Taking advantage of Emmett being busy I went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I decided to take a quick shower but in my rush, I forgot to grab some clothes to change into. I wasn't used to having anyone else in the house as I usually just wrapped a towel around me and headed back to the bedroom. Wrapping one towel around my hair and another tightly around my body I peeked out the door to see if Emmett was anywhere in sight. The coast was clear, so I ran back to the bedroom almost tripping over my own feet in my haste.

I hastily towel dried my hair while I shut the bedroom door behind me. With one hand still rubbing the hair on my head, I headed over to the closet to pull out some clothes. Without looking behind me, I threw my wet towel from my hair over my shoulder knowing that it would land on my bed and quickly dropped the towel covering my body. As I reached up to the top shelf for a pair of jeans, I heard the towel distinctly knock something over. I froze in my spot as it was definitely not a sound that should have come from that direction.

_Ok, I'm totally naked and I think Emmett is behind me. Emmett's behind me, staring at my naked behind!!_

I slowly turned around and sure enough, Emmett was sitting on the bed with two plates of food on a TV tray.. His eyes were wide as he sat, speechless at my nakedness. I thought that he was still in the kitchen, I wasn't even thinking about the possibility he could be in the bedroom. My cheeks were on fire from the embarrassment of being caught naked in front of him. I quickly bent down to retrieve my towel which I immediately wrapped around my body.

"I…I'll just let you get dressed." He walked towards me heading for the door. As he got closer I could see passion and lust flicker in his eyes. Stopping in front of me, he rested his hands on my hips and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning beautiful," He took a deep breath. "…and I do mean beautiful." He whispered as he breathed out the last part.

"Good morning." I choked out, trying not to die of embarrassment right on the spot.

After he shut the door I turned to the closet and got dressed as quickly as I could. I snagged the closest thing I could off of the hangers, rushed over to the dresser to get my bra and panties and yanked them on, falling to the floor in the process.

"Are you alright Bella?" Emmett asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm almost done."

"Take your time."

I ran a brush through my hair and took one last look in the mirror before I opened the door. Fluffing my hair up to give it a little body I finally noticed the shirt that I had grabbed out of the closet. It was a black t-shirt that read 'Bite Me' across my chest in big red letters. Thinking nothing of it, I ran back over to the door and flung it open to find Emmett patiently waiting for me to finish.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were still in the kitchen."

"I'm really glad I wasn't."

My face felt like it was on fire. In a way I was glad he wasn't either. I glanced over at the food on the tray and my stomach betrayed me by growling angrily at me for not feeding it sooner. "Speaking of the kitchen, shall we savor all your hard work?" I gestured to the food, the scent of which wafted through the air, assaulting my nose.

"After you, beautiful." He bowed a little waving his hand towards the food.

I sat on the bed Emmett taking the spot next to me.

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed at the spread before me. "Emmett, you spoil me, it all smells so good."

"Dig in."

After we finished eating I laid back on the bed holding my stomach, rubbing it as if I were trying to shift the food around to make it flatten out. Emmett copied my actions as he laid next to me. Closing my eyes I thought back to the most restful night I'd had in months. Not to mention the current morning with the most wonderful man still lying next to me. A man who cooked me breakfast and brought it to bed. My face began to feel warm, yet again, thinking back to the expression on his face when I turned around. Remembering the look in his eyes made my stomach flutter. Seeing the want and need made me feel lighter than air. _He wanted me…he wanted me…me Bella Swan. _

Opening my eyes I saw Emmett looking down at me. I smiled being able to see him first thing when I opened my eyes. That was how I wanted to wake up every morning, with in my bed curled up next to me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm thinking about you and how you've spoil me."

"You deserve to be spoiled. I love doing it."

"I don't deserve you. You know that?"

"Why would you say that? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"Emmett you deserve more than you give yourself credit for." I stretched up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. In turn he snuck his arm around my waist shifting his body on top of mine. His hot breath warmed my neck as he ran his nose up towards my ear.

"May I?" He inquired.

"May you what?" Now I was puzzled.

"May I bite you?" Then I realized what he was referring to. I remembered the shirt that I had chosen to wear for the day. My heart began to race at the thought. His teeth grazed across my neck stopping at the junction where my neck and shoulder met. "May I?" He asked again. My stomach did a kart wheel at the thought.

"Yeeesss." My breath hitched in my throat. With my permission his teeth pressed into my flesh. Not hard enough to puncture it but just enough to make my legs quiver. I moaned lifting one leg hitching it around his waist. His lips soothed and suckled on my neck after each bite.

I allowed my hands make their way down his back. My heart was pounding and my breath became ragged. I turned my head giving him better access. He greedily accepted taking more of my skin into his mouth. He was sure to leave marks on me, but I didn't care. I wanted everyone to know that I was his. I belonged to Emmett McCarty.

Pulling up the back of his shirt giving myself more access to his bare skin I lazily ran my fingernails up and down his back. Emmett groaned into my shoulder. I knew this would get his attention from the response I got the other day when I had done it to him in the valley. He bit down a little harder eluding a scream of pleasure from me. I felt his arousal press against my leg. I wanted to feel more of him.

"Take off your shirt." I told him

"Anything for you beautiful." Raising himself up onto his knees to take his shirt off I swear I about passed out from the site of him. _Oh god, give me strength! _He was glorious towering over me. I sat up on my elbows to get a better look at the male perfection in front of me.

"Now you know Mr. McCarty, I am your Physical Therapist and we should technically be in session right now." He leaned closer his arms resting on either side of mine. I could smell a faint hint of mint on his breath.

"I thought we were doing some 'physical therapy' already?"

"Yes, but…but…oh forget it." His lips crashed into mine. I flung my arms around him pulling him down with me as I fell back onto the bed. The feel of his bare skin under my fingers was so sensual and erotic. My fingers explored the muscles in his back feeling every curve and bend. My hand traced the outline of the tattoo on his back which caused him to smile against my mouth.

"You like that do you?"

"Mmm…hmmm."

Emmett raised his head parting our lips. Opening my eyes I saw that he was looking down at me as I stared back into his blue hypnotic trance. I could see myself in his eyes and I felt a calming wave of realization flow through me. I knew then that he was the one. My soul mate, my other half, my everything.

Our kisses slowed and became more passionate and less urgent. It was if he was trying to tell me with his lips that we had forever and there was no need to rush things. I was on cloud nine and I never wanted to come down. His touch was so tender and meaningful. That is what a real kiss was. Our lips fit together like they were formed to fit the other and no other set would fit as perfectly as his did. I stretched my neck up to get closer to him and felt a beautiful tenderness from where his lips and teeth had been earlier. I smiled internally at the thought of him marking me as his.

He broke our lips apart for some much needed air and shifted his body back to my side. My lips went to full pout position from his absence. He smiled. We took a few moments to catch our breaths.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I said, still panting from our make out session.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Ok"

"I really like you Bella and I don't want to mess this up with you."

"I know Emmett, and I really like you too."

"How should I put this?" He asked himself. "I want a long lasting relationship with you Bella." He chuckled nervously. "You're almost too perfect for me." Opening my mouth to protest he held up his hand to prevent me from saying anything.

"Before I met you Bella, all of the girls that I had dated either ended up becoming one night stands, girls just wanting to be with me to be able to say that they were with an NFL player, or they were to needy and wanted more than I was willing to give. But none of those girls did it for me. None of them made me feel the way you do. Quite a few of them would practically throw themselves at me. You're not like that Bella. I actually enjoy spending time with you." He stated sheepishly.

"Oh, Emmett." I breathed out.

"No Bella I really mean it. I feel happy around you. I want to tell you everything, and I want to know everything there is to know about you." He paused "It's strange in a way. I feel as though you're pulling me to you with some sort of magnetic pull."

I smiled at his honesty, knowing that it must have been hard to tell me those things. Resting my hand on his face I stroked his cheek hoping to calm his nerves. He was playing with the afghan that lay crumpled underneath us.

"Trust me Emmett, I want that too. I've never been happier than when I am with you."

"Please understand that I said no to you the other day not because I don't want to be with you in that way. It's just that I want to be able to make love to a woman for the first time in my life." I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Not that I'm a virgin be any means. I just want to be able to show love and to feel love in return." My heart skipped a beat. Did he just say that he wants to love me? Do I want to love him? Was I already in love with him or was it just the way he's treated me this past week? Will I feel the same way in a few months? There was only one answer to all of these questions…yes!

"Bella are you alright? I didn't scare you did I?" I just stared at him for a few seconds taking in what he had said before I pressed my lips delicately to his.

"No you didn't scare me."

"Good, now that you know… how bout we get back to our "session"." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows making me giggle.

"Mmmm… I think I'd like that." Emmett lunged at me and I squealed with delight.

_He really wants to love me._


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

I do not own Twilight!

Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm so glad that you're all enjoying it so much!

Please review and let me know how I'm doing!

* * *

Chapter 8

The rest of the week went by faster than I had hoped. Throughout the week both Emmett and I stayed fairly busy. He had promotional responsibilities and I had taken on four new clients. Every night before we went to sleep he would call me and we'd talk about our day. It felt so natural talking to him although it just made me miss him even more. We met at the coffee shops a couple of times before I had to go to work, but it was never enough. I hadn't been sleeping well at all that week I kept wishing that he was there lying beside me. Whoever said absence makes the heart grow fonder knew what they were saying. I hadn't known what that quote meant until I met Emmett.

The following weekend Emmett had an away game in Chicago which meant I wouldn't be able to see him until Monday morning. My heart sank knowing that I wouldn't be able to see him or touch him at all that weekend.

When I came back from lunch on Friday I saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers on my desk. Looking at the card from Emmett, I couldn't help but sigh at how much I really cared for this man. I sent him a text message to say thank you. He texted me back saying that he felt bad for having to leave me for the weekend, but I assured him that I was alright with it. It was to be expected with his chosen profession. Sitting at my desk between clients I couldn't help myself from smelling the flowers and staring at the card. Thoughts of Emmett occupied my mind pulling me away from the mountain of paperwork in front of me that needed to be done.

To help ease my loneliness Alice decided we needed to have a girl's night in at my place Saturday night. I was never really one for going out to the bars or clubs. All they ever were in my eyes was a chain of meat markets and now that I finally had a man in my life, I had no urge to go out. In my opinion, the only reason people went to bars was to get drunk, to find a companion for the night, or to dance. I didn't have the desire to do any of those. I had already found the man of my dreams. As far as drinking goes, I never really drank that much to begin with. A few beers and or cocktails here and there would be just fine. As far as dancing goes forget about it, I never could and never will. My two left feet and other people trying to dance around me didn't ever mix well. As a matter of fact, I was probably doing society as a whole a huge favor by just staying in and keeping my dance abilities well under wrap.

Saturday came and I busied myself with household chores and errands completely forgetting to stop at the grocery store for food. When I arrived back home I scurried through my cupboards to find something for Alice and I to eat. All I found was crackers, peanut butter, cereal, bagels, and some stale chips. Looking over at the clock I saw how late it had gotten and knew Alice would be there any minute.

When Alice arrived she was carrying a few bags of groceries along with a brown paper bag from the liquor store. I was grateful that Alice was always prepared for anything since I hadn't made it to the grocery store.

"Alice you really didn't have to bring all of this stuff. I have food here you know." Sure, I had food but not anything for a meal. Most times I was either too tired or didn't have enough time to stop and cook a meal. If it didn't come in a box or arrive at the door by someone else, it was highly unlikely that I had anything to do with the preparation of it. Fast food quickly became my relief when I was too tired to cook or hadn't been to the store because I was too busy at work.

"I know. I'm just covering all of the basics. You know hot, spicy, sweet, sour, tangy, and cheesy." Alice said giving me a wink already knowing my bad eating habits.

I chuckled at Alice as she kept taking items out of the bags. Man how much did she buy? Alice always felt the need to look after me and make sure I had everything that I could ever need or want. Most of her over protectiveness I would shrug off as her maternal instincts.

The two of us hadn't really had much girl time since she had Maria. Don't get me wrong, I would never hold it against her for having Maria. I loved Maria as if she were my own but not being able to have girl time with Alice was just a reminder of how lonely I had become. Jasper and Alice were moving on with their life and starting a family and I was the single friend that always ended up being the third wheel. Seeing them so happy made me feel as though there was something wrong with me because I hadn't found the right man yet. I didn't want to end up being the old lady with all the cats. I don't think I could handle the stench of the litter boxes.

Now that I had Emmett in my life my hopes of being happy had changed. I felt whole for the first time in my life whenever he was around.

It was quite a bit different then when I was dating Jacob. I only felt content with him never really whole. There were always pieces missing from my day to day routine. I kept busy with clients but was never able to fill that void in my life. I was truly happy with Jacob and was looking forward to starting a family with him at the time. I did and do love Jacob and would have married him if he had asked. He was there when no one else was. I thought that's what love was, the feeling of contentment but now I know that I was sorely wrong. With Jacob I gave all and in return my heart had been broken making me even more hesitant about dating anyone.

The day he told me that he had found Christy my heart was crushed. I never let him know how I felt. Never being able to deny him the happiness he deserved I silently accepted that it was over and assured him that I was alright with his decision. After Jacob had moved out I sat alone wallowing in my own self pity. I cried myself to sleep every night for weeks trying to keep up my happy facade whenever I saw him but inside there was a black hole tearing at the very depths of my soul. Eventually I came to my senses and returned to normal life or whatever others considered normal. With Alice's help I climbed out of hole that I had buried myself in after Jacob had left.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Alice asked bringing me out of my daze.

"What ever you want to do. This night is yours as much as it is mine." Alice's eyes lit up before I had even finished the sentence and I knew I was in for it. Grabbing my hand she led me over to the kitchen table and sat me down. Alice always loved to do makeovers and nails. Most times I would grumble about being her guinea pig, but she always won me over in the end. Tonight I wouldn't put up a fight because I was just grateful for the company. She always knew how to make me give in even if I did try to argue and I loved her for it.

Giving Alice free reign for the night wasn't as big of a mistake as I originally thought. We laughed, talked and ate for a couple of hours. Reminiscing about events that had happened and talking about our hopes for the future. We had laughed so hard that our sides began to hurt. I let my nails dry before we decided to watch a movie.

The movie chosen was one of my favorites, "Under the Tuscan Sun". Although life got in the way of love, her wishes came true in unexpected ways.

While watching the movie I continuously compared myself to the main character. She had her heart broken and was determined to move on just as I was after Jacob left. Closer to the end of the movie I came to the realization that most of my wishes had come true also. I wished that Jasper would eternally keep Alice happy because she always deserved the best and with Jasper she had the best. I also wished that I would be able to do something with my life and have something to show for it and now I have my own physical therapy practice that continues to grow. Lastly I wished for love and now that I had Emmett I knew I had found it.

After the movie had ended I finally got the chance to decide on what we would do next.

"How about we just sit and talk a little more?" I suggested.

"As long as we get to have a few more drinks along with this conversation." Alice headed straight for the brown paper bag on the counter. I thought that it was empty but apparently I thought wrong. She reached in and pulled out a small bottle of schnapps.

A few shots later I felt completely relaxed.

"So… Bella… tell me what's going on with you and Emmett and don't leave out any details." She said, pointing her tiny finger in my direction.

"Not much to tell." I shrugged trying to fight the urge to smile at hearing his name, hoping that I could get away with a minimal amount of detail. No such luck, she caught me red handed or rather red faced.

"Bella you can't lie to me remember." Of course she had to point out my one flaw.

"We are doing great. He's amazing Alice. I can't remember ever being this happy." I gushed.

"I knew it, you two were meant to be. So, have you two…….you know?"

I looked at her confused for a moment then realized what she was asking me.

"NO, lord no!"

"Why not what's stopping you? He's a man, you're a woman, you both have needs. I figured that since you two hit it off so well the other night and the fact that he's stayed the night twice now and…?"

"What? How did you find out about that?"

"I have my ways. Besides I'm not here to judge I'm just curious."

"Well Miss Know-it-all, we haven't and we won't for a while. We've decided to wait."

"That's fine. I was just curious." Alice said before taking a sip of her schnapps.

Although we haven't been together intimately in real life, in my head and in my dreams we'd been together numerous times. The thought of his hands rubbing up and down my body made me shiver with delight. Alice giggled noticing that I had drifted into my own little day dream.

"You're thinking about him right now aren't you?"

"Yes, only because you brought him up." I stuck my tongue out at her causing her to laugh.

"I'm so glad that you're happy. You deserve to have a life full of happiness and marriage and babies."

"Back up there girly I never said that we were getting married let alone having kids."

"You will, I can see it all now."

"Well I…"

The phone rang interrupting our conversation. I jumped up and ran over to it knowing it would be Emmett calling before he went to bed. I faintly heard Alice giggling at me because of my enthusiasm at the phone ringing. My heart was pounding and my hands were shaking at the anticipation of being able to hear his voice again.

"Hello."

"Hey beautiful, how are you?"

"I'd be better if I was with you instead of this little hyperactive pixie at my table."

"Ahhh that's right you and Alice are having your girl's night huh?"

"Yes." I walked into the bedroom to have a little more privacy.

"Are you at least having fun?"

"Yes except she's been asking me twenty questions about us."

"And what have you been telling her about us?"

"Just that I really like you and I enjoy spending time with you and that I don't want it to end any time soon." I found a loose string on my bedspread and began twisting it.

"Me too." He simply stated.

We talked for a few more minutes before saying our goodnights. I wished him luck and told him that I'd be watching.

"Good night beautiful. I miss you."

"Good night Emmett, I miss you too. Just two more days."

"I know, but it's still not soon enough." He said, sadness lingering in his tone. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

"You too." I whispered back, blushing as my dreams about him would never be considered "sweet".

We hung up and I moped back into the kitchen to find Alice was also on the phone. I assumed she had called Jasper to tell him goodnight as well. I began cleaning up while she finished her phone call. She hung up and trudged over toward me at the sink. She laid her head on my shoulder and stuck out her bottom lip.

"You don't have to stay the night you know? You can go home to Jasper."

"I know, but I don't want to abandon you in your time of need."

"I'll be fine. Besides it's getting late and I'm getting tired and I don't think I can stay awake much longer." A yawn escaped my mouth as I realized how tired I really was.

"Nope! I told you I was staying here and you're not changing my mind. Now let's finish cleaning up and go to bed."

After we finished cleaning everything, we both stumbled to our separate rooms. I climbed into bed and curled up to my pillow imagining that it was Emmett that I was cuddling up to before my eyes closed and I drifted off to dreamland.

The next morning I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head in protest.

"Alice, go back to bed, let me sleep its Sunday. People sleep in on Sunday." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Come on get up we're going to my house to watch Emmett's game."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly looking over at the clock. It was already nine thirty. His game was supposed to start at eleven. I looked over at Alice seeing that she was already dressed for the day.

"Why are you so dang happy in the morning?" I asked throwing the covers off of me.

"I hope you didn't act like this when Emmett stayed the night." Alice said furrowing her brow.

"No I didn't. He's actually nice to me when he's trying to wake me up."

"I'll bet he is. Now come on get ready, Jasper cooked us breakfast."

I shot her an annoyed look while I grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

When we got to Alice's house she jumped out of the car, not paying any attention to me. She flung the front door open before I was even out of my car. I laughed at her eagerness seeing that she really did miss Jasper. It was if they had been separated for weeks, but it had only been less than 24 hours. I stepped into the house cautiously not wanting to see the two of them in an intimate embrace as my heart ached at how long it had been since I'd last seen Emmett or felt his embrace. I heard Alice talking to Jasper in the kitchen. She was telling him how much she missed him and Maria. I plopped myself down on the couch in the living room trying to guard my ears from the conversation that they were having in the kitchen. I turned on the TV to drown out their voices. Flipping through the channels not finding what I wanted I yell in the direction of the kitchen asking Jasper what channel the game is on.

"Jasper, what channel is the game on?"

No response. Maybe they were still having their little make out session? I really didn't want to find out, but I did want to see if Emmett was going to be on before the game. I hesitantly got up off of the couch and made my way slowly to the kitchen. If they were having a moment I didn't want to interrupt but the closer I got to the door, I realized that they were whispering. I couldn't make out what they were saying at first, so I listened in a little more focusing on their hushed tones to see if this was a conversation I wanted to interrupt or not.

"Did you talk to him?" Alice whispered.

"Yes, I did and I told him that if he ever so much as looked at her again he was going to regret it."

"Good. I just hope he listens."

"He better listen, because he knows that we won't allow Bella to be hurt by him ever again." Jasper said through what sounded like gritted teeth.

What is he talking about? Who was he talking about? Then it hit me, he was talking about Jacob. Did he go talk to Jacob?

"What exactly are you two whispering about in here?" I asked, making my appearance in the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all of the wonderful readers that have added me to their alerts and favorites lists. I do appreciate it. I know this chapter took a lot longer than normal but I hope it satisfies a few of you. Thank you Janna!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"What are you two whispering about in here?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. While I was trying to stay calm and didn't want to start an argument as they were my only family here, I did not like the fact that they may have been doing something behind my back.

"Oh…nothing that concerns you, don't worry about it." Alice shrugged trying to sound bubbly.

Her brush off only angered me more. Did she think I was stupid? Did she think that I wouldn't care that they were talking about me while I stood less than 20 feet away? Did she think that I was really that naive to let my friends take care of my problems?

"What do you mean it doesn't concern me? I'm pretty sure I heard my name mentioned." I crossed my arms across my chest in defense.

"Don't worry about it. There was a problem and Jasper fixed it, no big deal." Alice walked past me into the living room. "Has the game started yet?" She was trying to get away from the subject but I wasn't letting this one go.

"What do you mean no big deal? I know you were talking about Jacob. Did Jasper go talk to Jacob?" She didn't answer; I turned to look at Jasper. "Jasper did you go talk to Jacob?" I demanded.

He hung his head avoiding eye contact which was a dead give away of his guilt. Apparently he was ashamed of what he had done. Seeing his reaction I instantly knew the answer before he spoke but I needed to hear it from him. "Yes, I went and talked to Jacob."

"Why, Jasper, why did you go talk to him?"

"Because Bella, he had no right to do that to you. He needed to know that we wouldn't let it happen again and if he tried anything he would pay dearly for his actions." Jasper's hands were clenched into fists.

My mind was racing. I kept wondering how to handle this situation. On one hand I was extremely grateful for such wonderful friends that would go to extremes for me to be kept safe. On the other hand I felt like I was being treated like a little girl that was unable to defend herself. I hated being treated like a defenseless child. Taking a deep breath I tried to figure out what I wanted to say next.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm not a child." Jasper opened his mouth to say something but I held my hand up silencing him. "Besides Emmett already made the fact quite clear to Jacob that if he ever tried to hurt me again he would intervene." Neither Alice nor Jasper said a word. "I need to go home." I walked over to the couch, grabbed my purse and coat and headed toward the front door. "Thank you for caring so much and no matter what you may think, I do appreciate your concern." I said before shutting the door behind me.

Alice ran out the door after me. "At least let me drive you its cold out."

"I need some time to think and a walk will help me clear my head. Thanks anyway Alice." She nodded her head understanding and I turned and began walking. Not looking back at my best friend who I knew was still at the door watching me leave, I straightened my back and refused to turn around and head back. I was angry at them for interfering but also glad that they stood up for me. I just didn't know how to handle the situation. I knew she and Jasper understood my frustrations but that didn't mean that I wasn't appreciative of their actions. I knew why Jasper talked to Jacob, but knowing that they tried to hide it from me and not tell me made me feel very insecure. I'm not that little teenage girl anymore that gets picked on by the big mean football player. I'm an adult now and I can defend myself. Or, could I? I know I could defend myself verbally, but what about physically. Was I really a weak little female that needs to be protected? If I would have been paying attention I would have seen it coming. I could have moved or said something else to distract him. Why did I have to open my big mouth?

Although I never thought I had to be aware of Jacob's actions. I never thought that he would ever even come close to hitting someone let alone hitting me. I'd never seen him that mad before. My body shivered remembering the look in his eyes as he looked down at me. The rage and fury burned brightly replacing the soft brown pools that I used to dream about. What happened to him to get him to that point? I'd seen him upset before but never to the point of hitting another person. I know I pushed his buttons with what I had said but what else was there? What was behind the anger and hatred in his eyes that night? I had to find out.

As soon as I got home I turned on the television to see that the game was already at half-time. I looked at the clock on the wall seeing that I had been walking around aimlessly for a couple of hours. Being so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realized how long I had been gone. I guessed that I must have passed my own house at least six times. There was till about fifteen minutes left for the half-time show. I decided that I had time before Emmett would be coming back out onto the field so I decided to try and call Jacob.

I stared at the phone for a while contemplating what I should say. Finally my shaky hand stretched out towards the receiver. I attempted to dial the number numerous times only to get it wrong after the first few digits each time that I tried. I set the phone back onto the counter giving up on trying calling him. My body was telling me that I wasn't as ready to talk to him as my head had figured.

Needing something to calm my nerves I went through the contents of my cupboards finding nothing. I wasn't hungry because I lost my appetite after leaving Alice and Jasper's house but I still went to the fridge to see if there was anything inside that would offer me some sort of artificial comfort. Finally looking in the freezer I found my savior in a bottle; the half empty bottle of schnapps that was left over from the night before. Not bothering with a glass I twisted off the lid and went back into the living room to see that the game was about to start again.

I didn't see him amidst the other players at first. Then there he was in all his magnificent glory. His taut round behind, his perfectly firm legs, and his flat stomach were all emphasized by the tight pants he wore. The shoulder pads hid his magnificent upper body, but his smile and eyes made up for what was covered by his uniform. If I couldn't have him here with me at least I could watch him on TV. Although seeing him and knowing he was across the country made me sad again. I knew he'd call after the game, but I would much rather have him there with me.

After the game was over I continued to watch the post game show. Emmett's team had lost by a couple of points. I was sad for that fact, but happy to know he would be on his way back home soon. I could see the disappointment in the teams faces as they exited the field.

After the interviewing portion of the show was over I turned off the television and went into the kitchen. My stomach grumbled at me reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything all day. Thankfully Alice had my cupboards stocked after her visit the night before. Grabbing a few ingredients I went over to the stove to cook myself some lunch. Not being able to cook very often I took every chance I got to use my stove. I loved to cook; I just never had the time.

After eating lunch and cleaning up I thought about what to do next. I'd already cleaned and the laundry was done for the week. I thought about calling Jacob again and decided against it remembering what happened the last time I tried.

Retreating to my bedroom I decided to lie down and rest. Closing my eyes my mind began to race. Thoughts of that night flashed behind my eyes. Seeing Jacob on the couch with that girl and Emmett on top of him throwing punches and Jacob's blood on his knuckles each time he pulled back to hit him again. I couldn't relax, I knew I had to talk to Jacob.

I turned over on the bed and grabbed the phone. Dialing Jacob's number my hand began to shake again but I couldn't let my emotions take over my body. The line began to ring, my breaths were coming fast and short. My heart rapidly pounded in my chest. After the fifth ring I was ready to give up until I finally heard Jacob's voice come through on the other end of the line. My lunch threaten to come back up as my nerves shot through the roof. I swallowed hard to resist the urge to vomit hurting my throat in the process.

"Bells?"

I couldn't answer. It was as if my mouth was glued shut. I swore if I opened it again I would get sick.

"Bells are you there?" Jacob asked again.

I took a deep breath to control my nerves. "Yes, Jacob, I'm here."

"Bells, it's so good to hear your voice. I tried calling you but you never answered. I don't blame you for not answering. Hell if it were me I'd never speak to me again. I wanted to talk to you if that's alright?"

"That's why I called Jacob. This is extremely hard for me to do."

"I know Bells. Can we meet somewhere?"

"No, you can tell me what you want to say over the phone." My stomach was churning by now.

"Ok, if that's what you want." I could hear the disappointment in his voice but I just could face him right now. "I wanted to let you know how sorry I am and how miserable I've been since that night. I lost control and there's no excuse for what I did, and I'm sorry Bells...I'm so sorry." He started to cry which, in turn, made me feel even worse.

However, if it weren't for my stomach convulsing from the sound of his voice I would have been crying too. My eyes were glazed over with tears that wanted to fall but I was too focused on the rest of my body and trying to plan the quicker route to the bathroom if I needed to jump up and run.

"Jacob, I'm sorry but I have to go." Before he could argue I hung up the phone. The tears that I was forcing back sprang from my eyes and streamed down my face. There was no holding them back now, I just let them fall. My whole body was shaking from the sobs the racked through it. I didn't really feel any better talking to him and hearing his apology. Hearing his voice actually made me feel worse physically.

How could he do that to me? I thought we had he was my friend? Jacob was always my sunshine when ever I had a gloomy day. We had done so much together. Even after he and Christy were married he always tried to call me at least once a week to see how I was doing. Sure there were times that I didn't see him for months but we at least talked on the phone. I would have done anything for him. Before Emmett, if given the chance I more than likely would have let him back into my life as I never truly got over him. Not now, not anymore.

Awhile later my eyes finally became dry from all the crying I had done. There were no more tears to shed. My head pounded from the hours of releasing the pent up frustration and pain. My throat was dry from breathing so heavily and my nose was running. After regaining my self assurance I went into the bathroom to wash my face.

Looking back at me in the mirror was a red faced woman with a yellow tinted cheek. A dim reminder of why she was crying to begin with. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Her hair was matted and looked as if she had just woken up. A cherry red nose over shadowed her whole face. Hair stuck to her cheek where it had been previously been wet from her tears. Who was this stranger looking back at me? I reached down and turned the cold water on letting it run in the sink before splashing my face. The cool water soothed my swollen heated face. Unfortunately it only felt good for a few minutes. All the while I wished that the water could wash away the hurt and pain that my heart and body was feeling; I put my face under the faucet. My body jerked back up gasping for air after my attempt to drown my sorrows in the bathroom sink.

Now exhausted from crying, I went back into the bedroom to lie back down only to be jolted out of my haze by someone rapidly knocking at the front door. Not wanting to be bothered I rolled over and tried to ignore who ever it was that was knocking. They continued to pound on my front door. Why won't they just go away? I don't want to see anyone right now.

"Bella, it's me open the door." Alice's voice echoed through my house into the bedroom.

Knowing she wouldn't leave until I made my appearance I grumbled as I got out of bed. I opened the door and Alice's first impression of my disheveled appearance was shock then pity.

"Oh…honey what's wrong?" Seeing my state she wrapped her tiny arms around my waist hugging me with all her might. She grabbed me by the hands and guided me over to the couch shutting the door behind us. "What happened?" She asked brushing my hair down in an attempt to tame it. By now I had started sobbing again. Seeing my best friend opened up the flood gates allowing more tears to fall.

"Jacob." I said between sobs.

"I'll kill him what did he do? Did he come over here? Did he hurt you again?"

"No, no Alice I…called…him."

"Why did you do that sweetie? What did he say?" Alice was rubbing my back trying to ease my pain. I took a couple of deep breathes to calm myself.

"I called him because I thought I needed to talk to him."

"Why Bella, why would you torture yourself like that?"

"I don't know. Can we just not talk about it right now?" I pleaded

"Alright, but I'm here if you need me, you know that right?"

"I know." We sat in silence for a few minutes before I was brought back to reality. "Why are you here Alice?"

"Oh … I completely forgot. Emmett called me because you didn't answer either of your phones when he called. He wanted to know if you were ok."

"Emmett called?" I jumped up off of the couch to look at the answering machine. Sure enough I missed his call twice. I looked at my cell phone and saw that he had tried it three times as well leaving two more voicemails.

I instantly felt guilty seeing that I didn't even hear either of the phones ring. I was so wrapped up in my crying session to even notice that the most wonderful man in the world was calling me and now I've made him worry. "I better call him back to let him know I'm alright."

Alice went into the kitchen while I called Emmett. I explained to him that I was fine and apologized for not answering when he called. I told him that I was asleep and didn't hear them ring. I felt terrible for lying to him but I didn't want him to know that I had called Jacob. After reassuring him that I was fine I asked how he was doing and remembered that his team lost. He said he was doing well, but I could hear in his voice that he was upset by it. I winced to myself remembering how selfish I was being. Great now I've managed to worry and hurt the one man that really cares about me on one of the days that he loses a game. What is wrong with me?

As I was saying my goodbye to Emmett I walked into the kitchen to find Alice was also on the phone. I hung up the phone and overheard the end of her conversation.

"Yeah, Jazz, she's alright. I'm going to stay with her for a little bit longer and then I'll be home. I love you. See you soon, Bye."

Alice closed her phone and we sat at the table. We talked for another hour about my short conversation with Jacob and I apologized to her for being so self absorbed. She also apologized for her and Jasper taking matters into their own hands before consulting me first. I could never stay mad at her. She is my best friend. I really didn't have anyone else to rely on anymore. My mom was in Florida and kept busy with her teaching career. My dad was busy being the Chief of Police in Forks. I didn't talk to either of them much. We mainly saw each other on holidays. My mom and I would e-mail each other once in a while to catch up on things going on in our lives. I hadn't told her about Emmett yet because I wanted to see if he was going to be sticking around long enough to even want a relationship with me.

After Jacob and I broke up she threatened to come to Seattle to, as she put it, 'kick his ass'. I told her I was fine and didn't need her to come up because I had Alice and Jasper here to help if needed.

After Alice left the events of the day had caught up with me. I changed clothes and went to bed. I did feel better after talking to Alice and Emmett. They both seemed to know how to make me feel a little better. How did I get so lucky to have such great people who care about me so much?

The next morning I jumped out of bed remembering that I would get to see my Emmett that day. I wanted to look nice for him but because of my job, I still needed to be comfortable. Remembering his reaction to my tight fitting t-shirt during our first session I grabbed one of my white v-neck tight tees. Scrub pants were almost a necessity with my job. I had to be able to move with my clients and jeans were somewhat restricting when it came to movement. Looking in the mirror as I was getting ready I noticed that cheek had almost faded completely. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and put on a little make-up before heading out the door.

The rain beat down on my windshield as I drove to my office. When I arrived I hurled myself out of my car forgetting to get my key ready for the door. I rummaged through my purse for the key not thinking about what I was wearing. Finally getting the door open I went inside and noticed that I was completely soaked from the rain. I went into the back room to grab one of the towels that we would normally use for clients and began to dry myself off. Walking to my office I noticed Emmett's Jeep pull up in front of the building. I quickly ran the towel over my hair trying to squeeze as much water out of it as I could.

Emmett ran up to the door and flinging it open and running inside to get out of the rain. He hadn't noticed me standing in my office doorway yet. His hair was covered with glistening rain drops and the exposed skin around his neck was shining from the water that ran down from his hair. He looked up at me seeing me soaked as well. His eyes widened as he looked at me. I gave him a confused look until I remembered that I was wearing a white t-shirt that was now soaked from the rain and he most definitely could see through it then. Looking down at my shirt I could make out every line and curve of the lace bra I wore underneath. Wrapping my arms around my chest my cheeks began to feel warm from embarrassment.

While I was looking down I hadn't noticed Emmett walking closer towards me. His hands rested on either arm and he gently pushed me back into my office shutting the door behind him with his foot. There weren't any words spoken between the two of us. I looked up into his big mesmerizing blue eyes and before I could react he was pressing his lips to mine. My eyes closed taking in the feeling of his lips massaging mine. They were warm and soft. I swept my tongue across his lips and he took it between his teeth lightly scrapping it. A moan floated passed my lips as his tongue came in contact with mine.

Releasing his grip, he ran his hands down my sides resting them on my hips and pulling me closer to him. Even though we were both drenched from the rain the heat radiated from our bodies. I pulled away from his mouth taking in air. His lips went to my neck in an instant. Nipping and sucking down across my shoulder. His teeth sank in slightly and my breath hitched in my throat.

"How long do we have?" Emmett asked murmuring into my shoulder.

"What? What do you mean?"

"How long do we have before anyone shows up?"

"Oh …I guess we have about a half hour." I said looking over at the clock after realizing why he was asking.

His fingers played the hem of my soaked shirt. "We need to get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold." He whispered into me ear as he lifted my shirt up exposing my stomach then my white silk bra. I raised my arms above my head eager to rid myself of the cold material that separated my skin from touching his. Without even asking for his permission I grabbed the bottom of his shirt tugging it up over his head. Elating a chuckle from Emmett he raised his arms matching my eagerness to share the warmth of our skin.

"Oh Bella…you are so…so…exquisite." He breathed leaning back to take in my form. While he was looking me over my eyes roamed up and down his superb frame. His jeans hung low on his hips. The "V" shape at his lower torso was almost like an arrow pointing to the promise land, showing me that that was where I heaven lay.

Once again, his lips were moving in rhythm with mine. Our tongues teased and massaged the one another's. His fingers grazed across my stomach giving me chills from the feeling of his hands on my bare skin. Emmett rested his hand on my hip while the other wrapped around me pulling me closer to him. The heat between our bodies was so intense and comforting that I moaned from the feeling breaking our kiss. I had to reach behind me and grip the desk to hold myself up. The position arched my breasts toward him.

His hand went up my stomach, his rough skin caressing me caused my head to tilt back and I closed my eyes. I could still see his eyes ogling my body making me want him more. His lips were suddenly on my neck causing me to gasp from the sensation. His hand travelled up my stomach stopping at the bottom of my bra, his fingers tracing the outline of the cup. Slowly he pulled back the material that covered my breast allowing him to caress it fully and immediately I moaned out loud. Emmett massaged my breast with his warm strong hand while his teeth grazed along my shoulder encouraging the strap of my bra to fall to the side.

His tongue made a hot wet path back over my shoulder stopping at my sensitive spot. His teeth pressed firmly into my shoulder while his fingers gently pinched my nipple.

"Oh dear god!" I practically screamed from his actions. I could feel a warm pool gathering in between my legs. Every touch, caress and feeling was leading me closer to the edge of ecstasy. His lips traveled down my chest, warm and soft ending their journey along my body at my nipple.

Emmett formed his lips around my pert nipple taking between them kissing it softly. He was so gentle at first then his need became more urgent taking as much as my breast into his mouth as he could. His other hand reached up my back undoing the clasp of my bra. He undid it with ease throwing it behind us onto the floor behind my desk somewhere leaving my entire upper body exposed to him.

Taking my other breast in his hand he repeated the same actions. Emmett stood back up straight and put his hands on either side of my face bringing my lips to his.

"You are so beautiful Bella. I can't get enough of you." He said panting.

"Emmett you can have me as much as you want."

"It still could never be enough." His hands left my face and rested onto my hips. Emmett pressed his bulging arousal into my core making both us groan from the sensation.

I released the grip on my desk and ran my hand across his hip pulling his even closer to me. I pressed my lower body harder into him moving up and down just a little. My hand came around in between our heated bodies. I reached down feeling his cock pressing tightly against his jeans.

"Oh god Bella, that feels amazing." I began to rub a harder gripping as much of him as I could through the retched material. Wanting to feel more of him I quickly brought my other hand up unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper releasing his need for me. I grabbed his cock through his boxers feeling that he was much bigger than I had anticipated. Emmett let out the sexiest groan I had ever heard.

His lips attacked my neck as I stroked his member through his boxers. Wanting to hear him groan again I snuck my hand up to the edge of his boxers and pulled them down over his cock releasing it completely from the clothing that held it captive. My eyes widened as I took in the magnificent site before me. He gasped as my hand latched onto his member and began stroking up and down.

Still not hearing what I had wanted I gripped him harder and began to stroke faster. His face was buried in my neck. The heat from his breath warmed me to my core. His hands found their way back up my body grasping onto my breasts and massaging them as I stroked him harder and faster. It wasn't long before I heard the wonderful sound of his pleasure roll off his lips. His moans made the pool of warmth between my legs grow and soak through my panties.

"Bella…I'm … oh my god." He said, as he threw his head back.

"Come for me Emmett." I said, lust and seduction dripping from my lips. He was gorgeous when he came. His eyes glazed over and then shut. His body shook and twisted as his juices spilled over onto my stomach. Moaning my name as the waves of pleasure rolled over him.

His gaze returned to my face seeing that I was grinning widely at him knowing that I could bring him such pleasure. He grabbed the towel off of the floor that I had used for my hair earlier wiping my stomach clean. He threw the towel back onto the floor and grabbed me by the waist pressing our bodies together. I melted into his frame feeling his warmth again my bare chest.

"Bella I can't …there aren't words to describe how wonderful that felt." His lips crashed into mine furiously kissing me. Emmett's hands rubbed the outside of my scrub pants along my hips.

Hearing the front door open I jumped realizing that we weren't alone in the building any longer.

"Emmett we have to stop. I think Lauren is here." I put my hands against his chest feeling his muscles contract under my fingertips.

"I don't care if the entire team was out in the waiting room. I want you more now then I ever have before." He said, placing another sweet kiss on my lips.

I reluctantly pulled my lips away from his. "Emmett we have to stop. I have more clients coming in."

"Make them wait."

"I wish I could but I can't disappoint them by making them wait."

"Mmmmm…fine." He groaned sticking out his lower lip pouting. "We will pick up where we left off tonight. That's a promise."

I swallowed hard hearing his husky seductive voice promising me more of him. "Ok." It was I could manage to say before he released his grip on my waist. I walked over behind my desk picking up my bra and putting it on. I reached into one of my desk drawers for a dry top to put on. I always kept a spare there for numerous reasons.

"If it were up to me you would never wear any type of clothing. It's a shame that you have to cover that marvelous body of yours." My cheeks began to feel warm from his words. Emmett walked around my desk closer to where I stood. He encircled his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head breathing in deeply causing my body to tingle all over. I tilted my head back receiving one more passionate kiss before he released me from his warmth. Reaching down picking up his wet shirt he turned to me looking as if it pained him to leave me. I wanted to reach out to comfort him reassuring him that we would see each other again that night.

"I'll call you later. Till then beautiful." He turned and walked out the door. I followed him out the door watching Lauren ogle him as he walked out the door into the rain without his shirt to cover his body. I cleared my throat getting her attention.

"Oh…hello Bella. I didn't realize you were standing there." Lauren said looking at me surprised that I had caught her eying my boyfriend.

"Well I am." I said curtly. "When's my next appointment?"

"In about 10 minutes."

"Good that gives me enough time to freshen up a bit." Lauren just smiled at me as if she were to say 'you little devil, I know what you were doing in there.'

"Is it a new client?" I asked.

"Yes, her name is Rosalie."


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Sooo sorry that it took me so long to get this out! Hope you enjoy!

I own nothing! Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I turned and went into the bathroom to freshen up before my new client arrived. Looking in the mirror, I immediately blushed at the sight before me as I hadn't realized how disheveled I looked. My hair was matted and looked like a haystack. There was absolutely no doubt that someone had their hands tangled in it and it was no doubt also very apparent to my assistant that the particular someone had just left my office. Quickly running my hands through my hair, my fingers snagged on every knot and tangle as I pulled at the strands in an attempt to get it to calm down a little. I gave up trying to get all of the tangles out and decided to save myself from going bald by continuing to this torture and I put it up in a ponytail.

Walking out of the bathroom I immediately noticed a beautiful woman sitting in the waiting room. She had long blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. She was the epitome of every man's fantasy. Gorgeous was an understatement. Her face was kind yet stern.

The sling holding her arm in place didn't go unnoticed. Embracing her arm tight against her chest in order to prevent it from movement, I could tell by the look on her face as she shifted around that it was causing her a great deal of discomfort. Looking down at my appearance I felt very inadequate compared to this beautiful woman. There was something about her though, something that had my senses on guard. Perhaps my intuition was trying to tell me something?

I quickly kicked the question out of my head and walked towards her. "Hello there. Rosalie is it?"

"Yes, and you must be Isabella." She smiled up at me.

"Please call me Bella. Shall we go into my office?" I asked, returning her smile with a warm one of my own.

"Lead the way." She struggled as it was apparent she did not want to jiggle her hurt arm. I held out my hand in order to assist her and she smiled up at me.

"Thanks." She placed her hand in mine and used me as leverage to rise out of the chair without unnecessarily jogging her arm. I waved my arm in front of me towards my office in a gesture to encourage her to walk in before me.

As I watched her walk gracefully before me, I couldn't help but notice that she somehow seemed familiar to me, like I'd seen her before but just couldn't place where. I shrugged it off not thinking anything of it, surely I would remember later.

"So, Rosalie, how did you injure your arm?" I asked as I sat behind my desk, opening her file.

"I injured my shoulder doing a flip during my routine. I can't lift my arm past my shoulder."

"Routine?"

"I'm a cheerleader for the Seattle Seahawks." She simply stated.

"Oh!" I squeaked out instantly remembering where I had seen her before. I had seen her on television when I watched Emmett's games. A hint of jealousy swept over me knowing that she was spending time with Emmett when I couldn't. Shaking my head a little to come back to reality, I shuffled the papers around in her file. "Well let's see what we can do for you."

Taking her into the exam room I couldn't help but notice her perfect long blonde curls swaying as she walked, taunting me as if to say look at how beautiful I am compared to you. Rosalie was every man's fantasy. She had the perfect body, the perfect hair, and a soft beautiful face. I wondered how well she knew Emmett or if they talked much or if they had hung out with each other at all. The jealousy was beginning to take over my thoughts.

"I need you to show me how high you can raise your arm for me." I instructed her.

"Was that...aahh…Emmett I saw leaving a few minutes ago?" Rosalie asked as she lifted her arm. My body stiffened at her question. She knows him, of course she knows him, they work together.

"Um yeah, that was him. Oh, of course you must know him since you are a cheerleader for his team. So…are the two of you friends? " I tried to make the conversation light by asking questions but I really wanted to interrogate her on what she knew about him. Kind of like in the old detective movies where they have the spotlight shining in the eyes of the accused.

"You could say I know him." She gave me a knowing smile.

_How dare she speak of my Emmett like that? He's mine._

"Yeah I guess you would know him. I mean you do work together." I half chuckled trying to keep my voice calm while hysteria continued threaten to take over me.

"That's one way we know each other." She winked.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean? "That's one way they know each other." How else could they know each other? _

Then it hit me…they do know each other on a more personal level. _Perhaps at a horizontal level??_ The interrogation urge quickly switched to full out investigation mode and I needed to find out exactly how many ways and just how often they knew one another. The angst was raging through my body now thinking that they could have possibly been a couple. _Were they? Have they? Did they?_ All these questions ran through my mind throughout the session. I didn't want to just come right out and ask her if she had slept with my boyfriend. _My boyfriend_…I like how that sounds. I know we weren't an official couple yet but I liked to consider him mine.

Wait a minute I was getting off track here, back to the original questions. If they were together, how long were they together? Was it serious? Did he love her? Did he still have feelings for her? I know I was probably getting ahead of myself be thinking all of these things but I wanted to prepare myself for the worst. If you expect the worst and hope for the best things don't usually seem so bad if they don't turn out.

"Bella?" Rosalie said breaking through my fog of jealousy and angst. I had to remind myself that Emmett was with me now and he said that I was what and who he wanted…right? His past shouldn't matter even if his past was a total knock out and could be a centerfold in any fashion magazine. He wanted me, he was with me. However, my heart dropped a bit as I realized that we hadn't yet had a conversation as to whether we were exclusive. _Oh god, what if he was still seeing other people._

Okay, I needed to get a grip and focus. I'm working for crying out loud! I realized that I had just put Rosalie through her entire physical therapy session and barely paid any attention to her reactions to the exercises I was putting her through. The level of unprofessionalism caused me to feel guilty for not doing my job correctly.

"You're all done for today. You'll need to make another appointment with my receptionist for next week. But due to your physique and physical fitness level, it shouldn't take too long to get you back into shape."

"Thanks Bella I feel great. I really appreciate you seeing me today. You do good work." She smiled her perfect smile at me again and instantly made me feel guilty for giving her what was probably the worst session I had ever provided a client.

"Thanks." I mumbled as the guilt continued to wash over me. Great, she's nice and sweet as well as gorgeous. _I hate her._ "So I'll see you next week then." I smiled to cover the thoughts that kept racing through my mind.

"You can count on it." She turned and left the office and I couldn't help but track her movements as I watched how graceful she carried herself. Full of confidence and self-assurance, two traits that I definitely did not have.

After she left the office, the urge to call Emmett and ask him how well he knew her was overwhelming. Of course I didn't call him because then he would think that I was a crazy jealous psycho girlfriend, which was exactly how I just behaved over the past hour. Although I didn't think Rosalie picked up anything odd, the thoughts that had occupied my mind were anything but rational. If I acted on those thoughts, he'd probably run from me as fast as his legs would carry him and I couldn't risk losing him now that he just barely came into my life. I needed to wait to show him "the crazy" till a later date.

The day was excruciatingly long. I kept thinking back to the events from the morning and how great it felt to be with Emmett on a more physical level. He let go of his inhabitations and allowed me to take over giving me a sense of power. The sounds he made and the noises that came out of him gave me goose bumps as I remembered exactly what caused him to make them. I swore his salty sweet taste still lingered on my lips. I could almost feel his big strong hands ravaging my body all over again. All of these thoughts were driving me to the brink of insanity. I wanted more of him; I wanted to feel all of him against all of me, his lips against mine and his arms around me holding me tight against his perfect chest.

My phone snapped me out of my daydream alerting me that I had a next text message. A smile instantly came to my face seeing that it was the man that occupied my daydream just seconds before.

_Can I see you tonight?_

_Of course, when and where? _ I responded.

_I'll pick you up at your house around 6:30 don't eat anything. _

_Ok see you then. _

I groaned inwardly seeing that it was only 3pm. I still had one more client and then I could go home to get ready for my date with Emmett. The next couple of hours dragged as I was so anxious to see him again not only because of wanting to continue what we started this morning but because I needed reassurance after meeting Rosalie and allowing myself to be overcome with self doubt about our relationship. I was determined to attack him with kisses the second he walked in the door. If things went the way I hoped, I would be the only thing on the menu tonight.

When I arrived home I threw my bag on the couch and began taking off my clothes as I walked down the hall towards the bathroom to jump in the shower. I grabbed a new razor from under the sink. I wanted every inch of me to be silky smooth.

As I showered and shaved in a hurry, I managed to cut myself three times with the razor. God, I was such a klutz, I bet stuff like this didn't happen to Rosalie. No, she was probably perfect from head to toe. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a wad of toilet paper to stop the bleeding. Splitting it into pieces, I stuck it to each cut in the hopes that the bleeding would end quickly. As I cursed myself yet again for being so clumsy, I heard a knock at the door.

_It can't be six thirty already? I wasn't in the shower for that long. _

"Be right there." I yelled towards the front room. Running into the bedroom I stubbed my toe on the footboard of the bed. The pain shot like lightning up my leg. Hearing the person knock again I pushed past the pain and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. "I'm coming."

I looked through the peep hole to see the one person that I really had no desire of seeing at that time. Should I open the door? Or, should I just ignore him in the hopes he would turn and walk away? Crap, he already knows I'm home since I announced that I was coming to the door twice already.

I opened the door just as he was about to knock again. "Hey Dad!" I shouted with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, hey, Bella, I thought I heard you yelling in there. I was about to break the door down since it was taking you so long."

"Sorry about that, I was in the shower." I said, pointing to the towel on my head. "Come in, it's freezing out here."

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this. I was in town for a training session and wanted to stop by to see how you are."

"No, not at all! I'm doing good Dad. I've just been staying busy with the clinic. I have a lot of new clients and business is booming so to speak." I said moving to the side inviting him into the living room.

"That's great Bella. You were always good with helping people figure out what they need to get better."

Looking over at the clock on the wall I noticed that it was already ten after six. Emmett was going to be there in a few minutes. I couldn't blow my Dad off for my boyfriend especially since I hadn't seen him in a while. What was I going to tell Emmett? I was sure he'd understand but the feelings of guilt and disappointment were almost overwhelming. I hope he didn't go to too much trouble for tonight.

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll take my little girl out to dinner. Know any good places?"

"Well actually Dad, I did kind of have plans tonight but I can cancel."

"Oh I'm sorry…here I come unannounced expecting you to just drop everything for your old man. I knew I should have called first but…" Now I've made my Dad feel guilty for coming to see his only daughter.

I cut him off. "Dad it's alright, I can do it another night. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? Cause I can grab a quick bite and get a room for the night."

"A room for the night?" Crap! So much for postponing dinner with Emmett in the hopes of a nightcap with him later. How could I not have thought that he was planning on staying for the night?

"Well yeah, I was kind of hoping that you would be able to put your old man up for the night. I got a long drive ahead of me and I'd rather do it in the daytime after a good nights sleep. The training session today really took it out of me. So…would you mind letting me bunk here for the night?" He asked, obviously becoming uncomfortable since I was being less than responsive to his surprise visit.

"Of course I don't mind. You're always welcome here." I said, kicking myself for allowing my own father to feel unwelcome in my home.

"It's settled then. So where do you want to go eat?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll get dressed and we can decide from there."

"Alright I'll just wait out here for you. Where's the television remote? I want to check the scores on the games tonight."

"The remote's on the coffee table. I'll just be a few minutes."

I dashed into the bedroom tearing at the towel on my head. I looked through my closet to find something to wear, my heart sinking as I bypassed the outfit I would have worn to dinner with Emmett. The outfit was definitely not "Dad" appropriate and I inwardly groaned, again wishing that my Dad wouldn't have shown up which caused immediate feelings of guilt to surface. I was such a horrible daughter, putting my libido before my Dad who I hadn't seen in a while.

I really couldn't say that I didn't want him to visit, it was just the fact that he showed up on the night that I had a date with Emmett. A night when Emmett had given me a great preview earlier in the day of just what was going to transpire when we were alone again. Sighing, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater and ran a brush through my hair. I heard a knock at the door and knowing that it was Emmett, I rushed out of the bedroom hoping to get to the door before my Dad did. Rounding the corner and tripping over my own feet, I fell forward, hitting my head on the corner of the end table that sat next to the couch and landed flat on my face. Stars invaded my vision and the next thing I remembered was Emmett and my father standing over me asking me if I was alright.

I vaguely heard my Dad saying that he as going to put me in his car and take me to the hospital which immediately snapped me out of my haze.

"No! No! Dad I'm fine. Just give me a sec to get up."

"Bella, honey, are you ok? Don't get up." I felt Emmett picking me up, causing my brain to slosh around in my head. I closed my eyes to try and stop the room from spinning. I laid my head on the strong shoulder that was supporting me. My Dad wouldn't have been able to carry me with such ease. He laid me down on the couch and propped my feet up with a pillow.

"Yeah, I'm alright just a little dizzy." I heard the words coming out of my mouth but I couldn't actually feel my mouth moving.

"Is she bleeding?" My Dad always got so worried about me. Always the protector.

"Nah, she just has a big goose egg on the side of her head. She'll be alright just give her a few minutes to recoup." I heard Emmett saying. Great, I just got over the bruise from Jacob and have now added another to my collection. Would Emmett ever see me without a marked up face again?

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Bella? We could be at the hospital in three minutes flat if I run the lights and siren." Dad said. His voice still a little frantic from worry.

"I'm fine Dad. Emmett knows what he's talking about."

"Emmett, so that's your name?

"Yes sir. I'm Emmett McCarty pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand out for my Dad to shake.

"Emmett McCarty? Why do I know that name? Wait a minute! You play for the Seahawks don't you? I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first. Wow this is an honor! Wait a minute how do you know Bella?"

"Bella and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face looking at me the entire time. I couldn't help but smile back.

"How did you guys meet?" Dad attempted to ask casually but his voice was overly excited and he was as giddy as a school boy in front of his own personal superhero.

"You could say I ran into him one day and it turned out that he was going to be a client of mine." I attempted to sit up but was still a little light headed. Emmett noticed me struggling to adjust my position and immediately attempted to assist me as I tried to focus on things.

"You've been dating the MVP of the Seahawks and you never told me?" Dad asked putting his hands on his hips, completely oblivious to the fact that I was still woozy and having trouble functioning.

"Dad enough with the interrogation I can fill you in later on the details. Calm down."

"It's alright Bella he has a right to know who's keeping his daughter company." Emmett gave me a wink.

As I tried to get over the mortifying embarrassment of falling in front of Emmett and my father, I sat and watched as they quickly became comfortable with one another and talked about football. I was enjoying the fact that they were getting along so well but my head was throbbing from my collision with the end table. I tried to get up to retrieve an aspirin for the pain but got stopped short by both men telling me to stay absolutely still.

Dad decided to order in pizza instead of going out which was perfectly fine with me seeing that I had no urge to move from my spot on the couch. The rest of the night was spent in the living room with me laid up on the couch, my feet propped up on top Emmett's lap while he continued to be interrogated by my police chief Dad.

I would have much rather had my head in Emmett's lap but for my father's sake I kept my head where it was and let Emmett massage my feet. If my head ended up in his lap, who knew what I'd do and I didn't think my Dad would appreciate any affectionate displays. He may be one of Emmett's biggest fans but he was still my Dad and I was still his little girl.

After a few hours of my Dad and Emmett talking about football which then, to my absolute horror, turned to stories of my clumsiness throughout the years, I finally decided to call it a night. Both men agreed that it was time for me to get some rest. Since I was no longer lightheaded, I walked Emmett out to his Jeep, clinging tight to his side to absorb his amazing warmth since it was close to freezing out.

"I'm so sorry tonight didn't go as you had planned. I didn't even know my dad was coming and I'm so embarrassed about falling. I hope you are not too disappointed?"

"Babe, there is nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything wrong. Plans change and we can reschedule for another night. Don't worry about it. I had a great time getting to know your Dad."

"Are you sure? Just because plans change doesn't mean I have to be ok with it. I was really looking forward to tonight." I pouted.

"Me too but you need to know that I'm ok with the fact that our plans got changed. Like I said, I'm glad that I got to meet your Dad. We can always do what I had planned another night." Emmett wrapped his coat around me to keep me warm as the wind was blowing causing it to feel cooler out than it already was.

"Are you positive you're…?" Emmett's lips abruptly crashed into mine preventing me from finishing my question. My mouth was suddenly busy being massaged by his soft forceful lips. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me close to him so that his warmth felt like another jacket being wrapped around me.

My hands were free to roam his body as I pleased. I encircled my arms around his waist, my fingers played along the edge of his jeans. Opening my fingers and spreading them wide, I slid them down his bottom. Slowly gripping onto whatever rock hard piece of man I could grab and I squeezed elating a moan from him, causing our lips to vibrate.

The cold chill of the night air brushed my back alerting me that I was no longer wrapped in the warm cocoon his arms and coat were providing. Removing my lips from his, I looked up into his soft blue eyes seeing the passionate fire burning brightly. Knowing what he was feeling made me want to be with him more and more.

"I want to give you a preview of what I had planned for the night." Emmett's husky voice rang through the air like a symphony playing only for my heart to hear. His hands rested on my hips and he turned me back up against his Jeep. I shivered against the cold metal.

Emmett leaned down and placed a soft sensual kiss on my lips. He lingered for a moment before dragging his hot mouth across my jaw and down my neck. His hands slowly made their way up my sides as he placed soft kisses on my neck. The warmth from his hands seeped through my sweater and I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. Being wrapped up in Emmett was the most amazing feeling. I was like a moth to his flame, drawn to him in everyway possible.

Emmett was being so gentle and careful with every move that he was making while I wanted to just tackle him to the ground right then and there. I had to restrain myself knowing that my Dad was only a few feet away inside the house and well, I had neighbors. Emmett's hands were resting on either side of my chest. His lips and teeth were playing along my shoulder and neck causing my knees to turn into mush. I was grateful for him holding me up against the Jeep.

"Bella, I need to ask you something." He whispered against my neck.

"Uh huh," was all that would come out of my mouth.

He chuckled at my response. "Bella I can't stop thinking about you when you're not around. I want to talk to you every second of the day. I want to lie next to you at night and hold you close to me." The kisses didn't stop. "You make every inch of my body tingle when you touch me. My fingers itch to touch you. My heart pounds at the thought of being with you. My arms ache to hold you and protect you…even if it is from yourself."

"Emmett…"

"Bella, would you be my girlfriend?" His breath was warm as he whispered into my neck. My heart melted the very second he said the word girlfriend. He wanted me to be his. He wanted us to be exclusive. He wanted to love me.

"Are you asking me to go steady with you?" I giggled like a little school girl.

"If you want to look at it that way then, yes, I want to have you for my own and not think that I might be sharing you with other men." His hands traveled down my sides and around to my rear.

"Emmett…I would love to be your girlfriend." He grabbed my bottom and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he attacked my lips again. I could feel his excitement pressing into my core. My body ached to feel more of him. I arched my body pressing my heated center into his body. Receiving a moan from him, I continued to move my hips up and down against him.

His breathe was getting rapid and shallow. Having Emmett's big strong arms around my body gave me a sense of security and protection. I detached my lips from his, the cold night air burned my lungs as I took in a deep breath.

He rested his forehead on my shoulder catching his breathe as well. Raising his head, a huge grin formed on his lips, lighting up his entire face. "Isabella Swan…you just made me the happiest man in the entire universe."


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

I do not own Twilight! I just love to play with the characters!

Thank you to my readers! I truly appreciate the wonderful reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

After Emmett left I reluctantly went back in the house, immediately noticing the empty space that was left due to Emmett having to leave. Not wanting to sit and mope in front of my Dad, I excused myself after showing him where everything that he may need was located.

As I climbed into bed I cuddled up under the covers and was taken over by euphoria. I was officially Emmett McCarty's girlfriend. We were an official couple. He was mine and I was his. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that he only wanted to be with me. I couldn't bare the thought of him being with another woman nor could I stomach the thought of being with another man.

My mind wandered back to the morning and the conversation I had with Rosalie. The inadequate feelings rose all over again. I needed to shake the feeling of jealousy out of my head. Emmett just asked me, Bella Swan, to be his girlfriend. He told me that he was the happiest man in the universe, which obviously made me the happiest woman in the universe. He was everything a girl could ask for and more. Everything was right in my world for once in my life. I had a great career, a great boyfriend and wonderful friends.

My body was tingling from the sensation of the thought of Emmett's good night kiss. I wadded up the covers in between my legs and arms imagining that it was Emmett I was curled up next too. Of course it was no comparison. Nothing could replace or even come close to the feeling of his body next to mine. His powerful physic pressed against my fragile tiny body, covering every inch of me. I could almost feel his hands in my hair all over again. I closed my eyes and drifted off into dreamland.

_I could feel his body pressed against my back. His breathe warm against my neck. His strong hand was traveling up my thigh as he pressed his pelvis against my backside allowing me to feel his hardened shaft and how much he wanted me. I shuttered at the sensation. _

_His warm hand tickled my thigh and made its way up my side stopping to cup my breast. He began to massage and kneed it desperately as he placed soft wet kisses along my neck causing me to arch my back and press my behind into him. We moaned from the feeling of our bodies sharing the same heat and passion for one another. I wanted him and needed to feel him. As I tried to turn over to be face to face with my love, I was stopped by his hand going down my stomach and dipping into my panties. _

_His fingers lightly caressing my core making me moan with delight. My stomach was turning with anticipation as his fingers played up and down along my center increasing my excitement. _

_"Bella, you're positively dripping for me." His husky voice croaked out. Except it didn't sound like Emmett. I tried to turn over again but was stopped by his strong arms holding me in place. My breath became ragged and urgent. Who the hell was behind me? Why was he in my bed and not my Emmett? I was almost in a full blown panic attack. I had to know who was trying to share my bed. _

_"I love you so much." His voice was strangled but full of lust and passion. I continued to struggle trying to figure out who this man was in my dream. "Bells what's wrong? Why are you fighting me?"_

_"Jacob?" _

I woke up in a cold sweat sitting up abruptly in bed. Each breathe was short and rapid, almost to the point of hyperventilation. My eyes welled up with tears. How could I have dreamt about Jacob? I rarely had sexual dreams about Jacob when I was with him, why now? Lately my dreams were of Emmett and me sharing intimate moments. My heart was racing and my head was pounding. A feeling of betrayal ran through my mind asthe scenes that played through out my sleep continued to bombard me. Jacob's touch in the dream was so familiar and so kind. Not anything like our last encounter.

I had forgotten that my father was in the house until I heard him stirring around in the kitchen, most likely looking for all of the items to make coffee. I quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to rid them of the tears of guilt that were spilling over. My heart ached and my stomach turned as I continued to reenact the scenes that played out in my dream. Though they were just images from a dream, I still felt like I had cheated on Emmett in some form. I would be devastated if he were dreaming of someone else in that manner.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was already five thirty in the morning. My head was pounding and my eyes were unable to focus. I threw the covers back and swung my legs off the bed. I shuffled over to my closet and grabbed my robe. Thoughts kept running through my mind as to what my dream might have meant or if it meant anything at all. The only conclusion I could come to was that Jake was missing from my life and that was the only allowance he was due at that time. The only thing that I couldn't figure out is why his touch gave me such a reaction. Granted I still had some feelings for him but I had Emmett now. All I wanted was Emmett. Forcing myself to shrug it off, I pulled myself together so I would be presentable and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for my Dad.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey, kiddo I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I was awake. You want coffee?"

"Yeah, I was trying to find everything to make it but I don't know where you keep everything."

"Don't worry about it. Go sit down and I'll make you some breakfast." He never was a very good cook and mainly relying on the local diner to feed him. He rarely used his stove as the microwave was his best friend. Making breakfast for my Dad reminded me of when I was still living at home. Hovering over the stove and making dinner for at least two to seven guys a night. In a way I truly enjoyed being able to cook for others. It gave me a sense of accomplishment and made me feel better knowing I could satisfy all those men just by feeding them. Now living alone and being so busy with work, I don't have the time or the energy to cook for myself. That and I didn't see the point of cooking a full meal when it was just me. However, I guess the old saying goes…"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." as looking back I think that was one of the things that attracted Jacob to me. He always loved my cooking and I loved to cook for him.

_Dammit! _I scolded myself for thinking about Jacob again. What the hell was I doing?

"Well Bells, I should head out before it gets too late."

"Alright, thanks for stopping in Dad. It was good to see you. Be careful driving back." I said as I put the dishes in the sink for later.

"I will. Call me if you need anything. Tell that boy of yours that I'm just a phone call away."

I chuckled at his comment. "I know Dad and he knows too."

"Tell him I'll be watching. Pro Football player or not you're still my little girl."

"I know Dad and I'm sure he knows too." He turned to walk out the door. "Dad?"

"Yeah kiddo."

"Love you."

"Love you too Bells."

He shut the door and I went to get ready for my day. The morning was fairly busy with clients and paperwork but come lunch time my head was still hurting. I cancelled my afternoon appointments and went home for the day. When I got home I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

When I awoke my room was dark. I looked at the clock seeing that the entire afternoon had passed and it was already five o'clock. My cell phone was beeping alerting me that I had new messages; two being from Alice and a third from Emmett. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes to try to focus on the texts that were sent.

Alice was of course threatening to come over if I didn't answer her within the next ten minutes. Seeing that she had sent the message thirty minutes earlier I knew she would be showing up soon. The other message from Emmett was sweet. He was worried about me and had asked if I was feeling any better that day. My head still ached a little but nothing a couple of aspirin wouldn't take care of. I decided to wait to call him back until after I had my coffee and talk with Alice.

I got out of bed heading towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, needing the caffeine to wake me up a little more. On my way there I noticed the answering machine was blinking as well. Reaching over to push the button I swayed taking in the fact that I was still a little groggy from my nap. Pushing the button to hear the message I scrolled through the caller ID on the receiver seeing that both Alice and Jacob had called. The first message was from Jacob.

"Hey Bells. I wanted to talk to you if I could. Please call me back." There was a long pause. "I miss you." The machine said. I missed him too, to tell the truth. He was one of my best friends for all those years. I knew deep down that he felt bad for what he had done but I still wasn't ready to talk to him without punching him in the face myself. Knowing my luck I'd hurt myself before I hurt him. Ignoring the pleading message I moved into the kitchen. Coffee was what I needed. I had no intention of calling Jacob back and I'm sure he was aware of that fact. If he wasn't aware of it then he should have been considering all of the numerous calls and texts that I had already refused to take or reply to. I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him yet.

After getting the coffee started there was a knock at the door. Knowing it would be Alice I yelled in the direction of the front entry for her to come in.

"Do you know how worries I was? You could have at least called me back you know." Alice shouted from the front room.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." I said making my appearance in the doorway.

"Well, I would have yelled any way missy cause I'm not very happy that you haven't called to tell me how your date the other night went."

"There was no date."

"What do you mean there was no date. What happened?"

Turning my head so she could see my battle scar from the fight with the end table that had occurred I heard her gasp a little then chuckle under her breathe. "Bella you are your own worst enemy. Are you just a glutton for punishment?"

"It's not me, it's my body and these damn clumsy feet of mine. That and my dad showed up."

"What? Your dad showed up? Is he alright? Why did he stop by?" Alice asked

"Hang on, one question at a time." As I told her what had happened she couldn't help but laugh at all the events that had happened that night. After a couple of minutes I couldn't help but laugh myself. The fact that I literally fall all over myself every time Emmett is around was beginning to be a real hazard.

After promising Alice that I would let her know what was going on with me the minute I had a chance she left and I was feeling more alert. I decided to call Emmett back. Picking up my phone I noticed that there was a new text. I was so caught up in my conversation with Alice I hadn't even heard it ding.

"_Hey babe I miss you. Call me when you are feeling better." _

It was from Emmett. He was concerned about me. It felt good to have him worry about me even though he really didn't need to. Although I knew telling him not to would be a waste of time. I quickly pushed number three on my speed dial. While the phone ran my heart swelled and I fidgeted with my shirt anxiously waiting for him to answer. After the fifth ring my heart sank. Leaving a message I sulked over to the coffee pot pouring myself yet another cup of caffeine. By then I had consumed almost and entire pot. No wonder I was so alert.

I walked over to my front door. Taking in the night sky I gazed out my front screen. It was cooler this time of year. Unfortunately with the clouds blocking my view I was unable to see the stars. I could, however, see the moon in a little crack between to grey pillows in the sky. I was taken back to the nights when I was a teenager living in Forks. I'd always hoped that the clouds would part and the moon and stars would shine through the night like they had in Phoenix. The warm summer air would breeze across my face giving me a sense of comfort. Even after the sun had gone down the weather in Phoenix had still been warm.

A faint glimmer of light caught my attention bringing me out of my daydream. Squinting to see where the light was coming from I recognized that the light was from headlights coming down the street. Thinking nothing of it I shut my front door and went to sit on the couch. As I grabbed the remote control there was a knock at the door. _Who could that be? _I asked myself. I opened the door only to be shocked to see who was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" The person asked.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know if your being here is such a good idea." I looked sadly at the person standing across from me as any conversation we would have could only end in heartbreak.

"Why did you come here?" I questioned noticing that her eyes avoided any and all contact with mine. She was specifically looking anywhere but in my direction because she knew she shouldn't be here.

She sighed heavily before speaking. "You two need to work things out. He's a wreck and I don't know what to do to help him. He's been so isolated lately and the longer this goes on, the more he shuts me out and I just can't reach him. All he does is lie in bed and watch TV and I can't stand it anymore. Please Bella, would you talk to Jake? You are the only person that can break through these walls that he has put around himself. I don't know what happened, I don't care what happened, I just want you to fix it."

"Christy I don't think I'm ready for that yet." I replied as I watched her face crumble at my statement. She shivered as it was cold outside but I wasn't sure if I really wanted her to come in. I knew how this conversation was going to go before it even went any further and I just didn't want to have to deal with it. However, watching her hold herself in the cold made me feel sorry for her and I couldn't stand the thought that I was the reason she was standing there shivering. "Please come in. You must be freezing." I grumbled.

"No thanks. I just wanted to stop by and ask you if you'd please talk to Jake. I don't know what he did to make you stop talking to him but I really wish you two would work things out. I miss my husband and I know that the only way he'll be whole again is if he gets his best friend back. You need to fix this. Whatever he did or whatever you did, at this point, I don't care. Just fix it." She pleaded but her words still surprised me. She thought this might be my fault?

"You mean…he…he didn't tell you?" I questioned. Understanding why he hadn't told her but at the same time I was still shocked that he hadn't.

"No he didn't." She was silently looking at me for a moment trying to see if she could figure out what exactly happened by judging my reaction. "I figure if he wanted me to know then he would have told me. If I continue to question him about it, it pushes him further away and that is the last thing I want. I love him Bella, I may not agree with his career choice or your friendship may not sit right with me but I love him and I want him back." The headlights from another car in the distant became her excuse to look away.

"Christy, I think you should know what happened and then you might understand why I'm reluctant to reach out to him." I stepped out of the door way silently asking her to enter.

"No, I don't think its any of my business. All I know is that it must have been something really bad and when he's ready to talk to me he will. I want to hear it from him, not from you." She bowed her head letting her dark hair fall around her face covering it as if to create a barrier from the cold wind of the night. In the dim light of the porch light I could see highlights of reds shining through the black. Slowly she raised her head to meet my gaze again. The pleading look she was giving me had chills running down my spine as well as a feel of pity and regret all rolled into one. Her eyes were glassy as if she were about to cry silently begging me to help her.

"Christy…please come in so we can talk."

"No thank you, I need to get home. Please try to find it in your heart to forgive him if that is what is needed here. I am sure he is sorry for whatever it was that he did. He's miserable without you around. He hasn't said it but I know he misses you." Her eyes looked away avoided mine again. As if she was purposely trying to distract herself. "I need to go for now. Thank you for listening to me and not shutting me out." With that said she turned and began walking back to her vehicle but stopped and looked back at me. "You must realize that I'm desperate by coming to you. This isn't easy for me. I've always been jealous of your place in Jacob's heart and I've always known that there is a space there that I will never occupy but it never occurred to me that I would miss the day that you were out of his life. I thought it would be the answer to all my prayers, I'd have his full attention but it is the exact opposite. He is giving me nothing, he has shut me out and I am here, pleading with you to help me." She turned again and continued on her way to her car. Her words struck me as ironic. She was the person that destroyed my relationship with Jake and now she was looking to me to fix hers.

As I watched her walk away her dark hair glowed in the light from the street lamps I thought about the incident between Jake and me and wondered if he had ever laid a hand on her. Perhaps Jake was slowly losing control of his emotions in more ways than one.

I shut the door still remembering that night. The yelling at the girl from the bar, Emmett telling me he didn't want me to be alone with Jacob and me telling him things would be fine and that Jacob was harmless. How was I to know he'd have that type of response? We had fought before and argued but he never hit me or even threatened to.

Sitting back down on the couch remote in hand, I just stared into the television. My mind didn't register what was on. The flickering of light from the screen was the only proof that it was even on. My mind was elsewhere.

Thinking about the good times that I had spent with Jacob I was taken back to the night of our first official date.

_He came to pick me up around seven o'clock. I remember the time only because I embedded it into my mind so I would be ready when he arrived. Not that I really needed much time to get ready, I was just anxious at the time. I wore a light blue fitted t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes. We had planned on grabbing a bite at the local diner then heading to a movie. I put my hair up in a pony tail to keep it out of my face in the hopes that he might try to kiss me and I didn't want it to be in the way. _

_When he arrived at my front door I was surprised to see Jacob was holding a basket in one hand and in the other a couple of movies from the local video store. At the time it was extremely sweet of him to do but later I found out that he had an ulterior motive. Later in our relationship he told me that the only reason he brought me dinner and movies that night was because he wasn't ready to share me with the world yet. That he wanted to keep me for himself. Jacob was so warm hearted when he wanted to be. That night was wonderful even if he was trying to get me to go to bed with him._

Shaking my head a little to bring myself back to reality I decided to call Emmett to let him know I was feeling better. I frowned as I realized that I was still thinking of Jacob when I already had the most perfect amazing boyfriend in the world. Slowly the gutting feeling of guilt rose up from my toes to my stomach. My heart was nearly pounding out of my chest as I anxiously waited for Emmett to answer. When he finally picked up the line I exhaled. I apparently had been holding my breath the entire time the line was ringing. The sound of his voice chased all my cares away. I missed him already. I wanted to hold him and cuddle up next to him. To have his big strong arms wrapped around me holding me tight against his perfect body. Just hearing his voice set me at ease and I forgot about everything but him. After I got off the phone with Emmett I was still a little tired and groggy. Deciding to retire for the night I turned off the television and went to the bedroom.

As tired as I was I still tossed and turned unable to fall back to sleep. So instead I laid there looking up at the ceiling. My body was restless and I just couldn't get comfortable. Curling up into myself I thought of Emmett. The way he felt in my hands, the warmth of his chest against mine and his soft strong lips playing along my neck. My hand ran across my chest remembering how he felt. I turned to my back and arched up imagining it was him touching my body. My fingers played along the bottom of my shirt running along my stomach. With one hand on my breast massaging and tickling my nipple through my shirt and bra the other reached down and cupped the growing heat between my legs. I moaned at the feel of my fingers touching the sensitive skin. Images of Emmett's body hovering over mine went through my mind. I arched my body to be closer to him. Running my hand up and down between my legs I could feel the increasing wetness from my raging core. Sitting up I took off my shirt and shorts and panties. The nakedness made what I was doing all the more naughty and exciting.

I lay back down onto the pillow feeling the cool from the sheet that covered my overheated body. Running my hands up and down my sides and stomach I squirmed taking in how good it felt. As I touched my skin I closed my eyes reveling in the feeling.

My nipples standing at attention begging for me to touch them I brought my hand up to my chest and grabbed onto the taut nipples that ached to be touched and pinched. Doing so sent a surge of ecstasy through out my pelvis. My chest lifted and my legs fell apart. I continued to massage my breasts not wanting to let go. The feeling was so wonderful that I didn't want it to end. One hand broke free and traveled down my stomach to my aching sex. The moment my fingers touched my swollen lips a moan rolled off my lips. It was pure bliss.

Thinking of Emmett and how he smelt, how he tasted, and how amazing he made me feel just turned me on even more. My fingers dipped down in the wet, warm flesh between my legs. My breath caught in my throat. I gasped while my fingers ran up and down the drenched folds spreading my juices along the soft silken skin. I began to move my hand at a little faster pace while the other continued to taunt and pinch the nipple of my left breast. I felt the strain in my lower body begging for release. I released my breast and allowed my left hand to join the right, spreading the swollen lips for better access while the other set of fingers moved at an almost blinding pace. Circling my clit and folds created a powerful build up to my orgasm. My hips rose of their own accord granting my fingers more room for movement. The familiar tingling in my core sent messages to my brain to let go and feel the magnificent waves of ecstasy. I took one last deep breath and let go practically screaming Emmett's name as I came. Imagining him above me taking complete control, being inside of me, and feeling his powerful body against mine made my climax come at me hard and fast. I threw my head to the side as my body shook and quivered from the release and pleasure. My hips bucking and my muscles contracting as I rode out the waves of bliss.

My body lay resting on my bed, arms lying out to my sides while I tried to recover and catch my breath. I was feeling the exhaustion creep up on me as I lay there staring at the ceiling. The only thing missing was Emmett.

***************************************

My headache was finally gone and I was ready to dive back into my work. After the previous nights events I felt relieved and refreshed. Maybe I was a little more sexually frustrated then I had originally thought. Remembering how I had felt after the fact only made me want to repeat the night's event yet again right here in my office. Knowing I wouldn't possibly have either enough time or the privacy to pleasure myself yet again I gave up on the thought, shaking my head that I had even considered doing that here. I turned my mind to my clients and paperwork.

The daunting task of paperwork made me drowsy and just plain bored. I caught myself dosing off at my desk only to be awoken by the sound of someone tapping on my office door. I rubbed my face to wake up a little more just as the door opened and in walked the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He was carrying two coffees from the local coffee shop. My body slumped and sighed seeing that he was thinking of me too.

"Hey beautiful." Emmett said with a smile.

"Hello boyfriend." I said as a smile erupted across my face.

"Thought you might want a little 'pick me up' this afternoon."

"You thought correct. You already know me so well." I said standing from my desk and pushing the chair behind me with my legs.

"I've missed you so much these past few days that I just had to come see you. Do you have a few moments to spare?" Emmett placed the coffees on my desk as I walked around to greet him properly.

I nodded as my arms immediately went around his waist. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Our lips met as our arms encircled each other. He pulled me closer to him lifting me off the floor a little. I moaned against his mouth letting the feel of him against me sink in. It was ten times better than in my imagination.

One of his hands went to small of my back and the other on upper back. He leaned into me making my body curve against his until I was no longer vertical in my stance. My arms reached up around his neck holding onto him as he dipped me down almost laying me flat on my desk. Our lips parted only for some much needed air. His forehead rested on mine as we caught our breaths. Stretching my neck up I stole another kiss from his perfect lips.

"I don't know why you brought the coffee. Cause all I needed was you to 'pick me up'."

"The coffee was just a front. I needed an excuse to come see you. That and I wanted to ask you out on a date." He smiled

"Since we're official now you have no need to ask and since when do you need an excuse to come see me? I'd follow you anywhere." He stood back up pulling me up with him but not letting go of my waist. My arms still draped over his shoulders.

"Good to know." Emmett's head dipped down to my neck kissing it gently.

"You know if you don't stop that I'm going to have to cancel my last client and take you right here and now." I giggled.

"And how would that be a bad thing? I know I'd enjoy it." He chuckled.

"You wanted to ask me something." I reminded him before I took him up on his willingness to clear my schedule.

"Ah, yes, I wanted to invite you to my place for dinner Friday night. I'll cook a fabulous meal for the two of us." He continued kissing my neck.

"You cook?" I asked sarcastically. He abruptly stopped kissing my neck and looked at me with his bottom lip sticking out. "I guess I never really thought of you as the cooking type, the eating type yes, but not the cooking type." I giggled.

"Ha ha, you're so funny and yes I do cook. I actually enjoy cooking. I'm not near as great as you but good all the same."

"I'd love to let you cook for me." He wanted to cook for me! God help me but I was falling for him at a plummeting pace.

"Then it's settled, I'll pick you up or you could just leave from work and meet me over there. Whatever you prefer"

"You can pick me up. I'll want to be able to take a shower after work. I don't want to offend."

"Trust me babe even after a full day of work you still smell a hundred times better then the guys I hang out with."

"Like it's so hard not to smell better than a locker room full of football players!" I shoved his shoulder in jest. "However, I still want to be able to go home and take a shower before I come over. So either you can pick me up at my place or I can drive over to your house myself."

"How bout you drive over that way I can keep tabs on dinner and if by chance you choose to stay the night then you'll have your car for Saturday and we can spend more time together before I have to go to my game."

I pulled out my best southern bell accent. "I do declare." I waved my hand in front of my face. "Why, Emmett McCarty, what kind of girl you take me to be? You are sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to let you take advantage of poor little ole me."

He chuckled then copied my approach by faking his own accent. "Oh no Miss Swan I do believe that you are a very fine upstanding young woman and I would never take advantage of a strapping woman such as yourself." He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis. We both laughed.

My phone beeped alerting me that my next client was in the front waiting area. I reached over pushing the line to tell Lauren that I would be out in a minute.

"Well I have to get back to work. Thanks for the coffee and the 'pick me up'."

"Anytime beautiful. I'll call you later tonight." He dipped down for one last long lingering kiss holding me tightly against him as my knees began to weaken with every second of the kiss.

We said our goodbyes and he was out the door. I reached down and smiled as I picked up the coffee that he had left taking a huge gulp to get as much in me as I could before I had to get back to work. At that point I really didn't need the caffeine as just seeing Emmett gave me a much needed high but I did need a drink.

On my way home from work I noticed a little clinking noise coming from the engine of my car. Making a mental note to have it checked out tomorrow before work I continued on home. When I arrived I went straight to the phone to see if anyone had called. The answering machine was empty for once. I picked up the receiver and called Alice to tell her about Friday night. Seeing that it was only Wednesday, I had at least a couple of days to get ready for Friday night. I had to begin primping, of course, making sure that I was well prepared for what was in store.

"Hey lady, what's going on?" Alice chirped.

"I just thought you might want to know that my wonderful boyfriend is going to be cooking me dinner this Friday night."

"You're going to need a new outfit then. I'll pick you up after work tomorrow night and we'll go over to the mall and get you a new dress."

"No Alice I don't need a new dress. I was just going to wear a pair of jeans and a nice shirt." I said frustrated.

"Are you kidding me? This man is going to cook you dinner and you're going to just wear a pair of ratty blue jeans and a nice shirt. No doin girly. You're going to knock his socks off by looking fabulous and maybe he'll forget the dinner and go straight to dessert, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean but I at least want to sample his cooking if he's going to go through all the trouble to cook it."

"You got plenty of time for that. I'll pick you up after work tomorrow at your house."

"No Alice, I told you I don't need…"

"Ok I'll talk to you later then." She sang interrupting me mid-sentence. The line went dead. I knew she meant well and I'd never hold it against her that she liked to look nice and stay with the trends but that wasn't me. On the other hand maybe she had a point. Perhaps showing up at Emmett's dressed to the nines might make Emmett forget about dinner and we could skip right to dessert. Alice's idea certainly had merit. After having to relieve myself last night, I was more than ready to have the real thing and if suffering through shopping with Alice and allowing her to fuss over me for an afternoon was going to get it for me sooner, rather than later, then I was more than willing.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

I do not own Twilight! I'm just one of many that wishes they did! :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Thursday came and went and before I knew it, I was on my way back home after a long day at the office with the evening's activities hanging over me. Alice had planned on us picking up some fast food at the mall while we were there looking for a dress in order to save time. Though I insisted on a simple and easy design for whatever outfit I was going to wear, I was faced with a very stubborn little fashion diva who waived off every suggestion that I made. Alice showed me a beautiful low cut V-neck that had a slit up to the thigh. I audibly gasped at the price, not wanting to spend an entire month's salary on a dress that covered so little. I would never understand fashion as it seemed the smaller the outfit, the more expensive it ended up being. Shouldn't less material allow one some sort of discount? Again Alice began to tell me why I needed this scrap of material for my date with Emmett but I continued to roll my eyes at her until she finally got the point and we moved on to another store.

After what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at the last shop in the mall that we had not yet visited. I meandered around checking out the most horrid outfits. Some had sequence and others had feathers. The multiple coloring patterns just about gave me a headache just from looking at them. Then I found it. Store after store of skimpy horrid outfits and finally at our very last destination there it was a royal blue wrap dress with short sleeves. I would wear a shawl with it to cover from the cold. It was perfect and simple, yet still elegant enough to suit Alice's liking. And, of course, Alice appreciated the wrap aspect and took no time in detailing just how Emmett would have no problem getting me out of the dress. The girl had a mission and she was apparently taking it very seriously.

Now that the dress was chosen we apparently needed shoes to match as Alice scoffed at my mentioning that I was sure I had something I could wear from my closet. I tried to remind Alice that I just wanted to wear something with a low heel or even flats as she continued to throw pair after pair of black leather knee high boots at me to try on. I finally found a pair that had a respectable heel but not one that was too high that risked injury to me or any innocent bystander. As clumsy as I already was I didn't need to add another factor to my inability to walk without error.

By the time we had everything that Alice deemed essential for my date, there was only a half an hour left before the mall closed so I reminded Alice that she had better hurry up if she wanted to make it home before Maria went to bed. We started towards the exit when Alice spotted the lingerie store across from the shoe store. She raised her eyebrows in excitement and latched onto my arm dragging me in the direction of the silk and lace display windows.

"Alice!" I hissed at her to get her attention. "I really don't need anything from here."

"Oh, yes you do. You'll be thanking me tomorrow!"

While inside the flimsy undergarment store Alice explained that I should show Emmett that I was capable of having a wild side and there was more to me than the comfortable clothing that I wore to work or lazed around the house in. Little did she know; I absolutely had a more adventurous side but that was only for me to know and Emmett to find out.

"What about this one?" Alice asked holding up a leather bustier that laced up in the back and something that resembled a thong but I couldn't be sure since it looked more like a loose piece of string. How convenient it had matching thigh high boots for effect I assumed.

"I don't want to scare him away before we even get to do anything. Besides it's missing the cat woman mask and I already bought a pair of boots. I really don't need two pairs." Giggling to myself I noticed that Alice was not amused with my lack of adventure. "Come on be serious Alice. This was all your idea to begin with. Besides, I don't want him to know that I'm into that kinky stuff at least until the third or fourth time we're together." I winked at her to show her I was joking. She giggled and continued looking for the perfect "first time" outfit.

After a few minutes of sorting through sluttish and skimpy outfits I was about to give up.

"Why don't I just go commando?" I joked.

"He'd like that a little too much. Then he'd expect it every time. No commando." Alice stated giving me a stern look.

"Well I'm not finding anything here so I guess I'm just going to have to wear my granny panties." I said teasing her.

"Don't you dare, I will sit on your bed while you get ready and walk you out to your car, after I search it of course for any hidden surprises. You might have like a spare pair of underwear in your glove box. Then and only then will I let you leave." I couldn't stop laughing. Internally I knew I'd never wear that type of underwear to begin with and not feel extremely uncomfortable but Alice took my statement very seriously.

"Oh come on Alice, I don't even own a pair of granny panties and why in the world would anyone keep a pair of underwear in their glove box?"

"Good, now I don't have to play drill sergeant to the opposition of your commando idea. As far as people having a clean pair of underwear in their glove box, I don't know why they would. Maybe it's because they were always told growing up to keep a spare pair in there if by chance they ever had an accident. Although if you're unfortunate enough to be involved in an accident then you're more than likely going to ruin that clean pair anyway so there really isn't a point. Some people are just weird I guess."

"Alright, then how about this one?" I asked holding up a blue satin bra with a matching thong. No frills, no lace just simple yet sexy.

"I love it!"

"Good because I was going to get it anyway. Now let's get out of here." I exclaimed relived that the shopping spree had finally come to an end. After making my purchase I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her out of the store and then the mall before she got the urge to check out another store.

"Now we need to go over the details of how you're going to seduce Emmett tomorrow night." Alice stated staring out the windshield of the car over the steering wheel.

"I don't think I'll have a problem with that. We can barely keep our hands off of each other as it is." I chuckled.

"Still, you need to make him work for it. You can't just give it up. You need to slowly make him suffer to point to where he's practically begging you to do naughty things with him." Alice was a cute little pixie looking woman but there were times she just blew me away at how evil she really could be. Though I think her idea would be just as much torture for me as it would be for Emmett. We were both more than ready to take it to the next step and, speaking for myself, I was more than anxious to take those steps two at a time.

When we arrived back at my place I tried on the dress again. It was a little lower cut than I had liked but still a perfect fit. The curves of my breasts and hips were accentuated by the way the material lay over my body.

"He's going to be begging for mercy when he sees you in this." Alice poked her head around mine to talk to me in the mirror.

"I hope so. I really want it to be a special night. I just hope I'm not over dressed."

"In my opinion, you can never be over dressed." She said looking at me as if I had insulted her way of life.

After a lengthy talk about what I should do to get Emmett all riled up Alice finally went home and I was left to begin the prepping process. I wanted to get all if not most of it done the night before so my body could recover from the torture I was about to put it through.

When all was said and done I was beet red and covered in body lotion. It felt great to do all those things again. I just wished that someone else could have done it for me seeing that I was so exhausted after wards. Climbing into bed I thought of the day and the events that had happened. The clients, the shopping, and Emmett… _Oh my god I forgot to call Emmett! _

I had been so absorbed in getting ready for my date with Emmett that I had neglected to call the man of my dreams to tell him goodnight. In my haste to get to the phone, I ended up getting my foot tangled in the sheet of the bed and started to fall face first towards the floor. Thankfully my hands and arms caught me before I ended up French kissing the carpet. _That was close. _I didn't need a broken nose before a big date.

I turned over onto my back and kicked my leg free taking the sheet and comforter completely off of the bed in the process. Throwing the blankets back onto the bed, I ran for the phone and quickly dialed his number. I hadn't even noticed the time and prayed internally that he wasn't in bed yet. After the sixth ring the answering machine clicked on. Assuming he was already asleep I left a message apologizing for calling him at such a late hour and mentioned that I was anxious to see him the following night. Placing the receiver back onto the cradle, I stared at the phone for a couple of minutes, willing it to ring in the hopes that he woke up and got my message. After a few moments I realized how silly I was being and journeyed back to bed.

I was up early Friday morning because I had made an appointment to meet with the mechanic down the road from my work since there was a clicking noise that had become louder and a little more persistent

One of the mechanics was kind enough to give me a ride to work after dropping the car off. His vehicle smelt of cigarettes and cheap pine scented air freshener. The combination of the cigarette smell and the strong pungent smell of the air freshener was burning my nose each time I inhaled and I couldn't wait to get out of his car. Thankfully we didn't have that much further to go before arriving at my office.

"Thanks for the ride. Give me a call when you find out what's wrong with my car."

"Will do pretty lady. Talk to you later." He drawled, raising an eyebrow at me clearly showing that he was interested in taking a look under my hood, and not just the one on my vehicle. I rolled my eyes internally cringed and proceeded to walk into the office as quickly as I could. It wasn't that the guy wasn't good looking because he was fairly nice looking. It was his sleazy manner that made him unattractive.

Lauren was already at her desk when I walked in the door. I nodded in her direction and went to my office. After a few hours I finally heard from the mechanic's shop. It was a fairly simple fix, thankfully. He offered to bring my car to me after the repairs were done. Deciding to take him up on his offer I paid for the repairs over the phone grateful that I didn't have to ride in his smelly car again.

The day dragged on and went about as well as planned. When my last client for the day left I finished up the paperwork and waited by the front door to watch for my car. The mechanic was late, of course. Eventually I saw my car coming into view. He again tried his "charm" on me only to be met with my glares of disapproval. Finally giving up he handed my keys over and I was down the road in a matter of seconds. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I sped home and prayed that there were no police around. Not even paying attention to how the car was running or sounded. The cars tires squealed in protest as I slammed on the brakes to turn into my driveway.

I rushed inside to start getting ready for my dinner date with Emmett. Tearing off my clothes the second I stepped in the door. Letting them land where ever they were thrown. Running into the laundry room for the undergarments that I had chosen I stubbed my toe on the edge of the doorway. Of course I couldn't go without at least one injury before I saw Emmett.

I hurried and showered trying to make sure all of the shampoo and conditioner was rinsed out of my hair. Not wanting to over do it with the perfume I sprayed a little on each pulse point and behind my ears. My hair was not willing to cooperate what so ever with being put up in any sort of way so I decided to wear it down. Emmett liked it down anyway.

I finished my make-up and only managed to poke myself in the eye with the eye liner once. I was doing quite well for as rushed as I was. Taking one last look in the mirror and being satisfied with the end result I turned and walked out of the bathroom overnight toiletries in hand. The shirt that I had wanted to wear the next day was still in the laundry. I had thought to wear my shirt that said Bite Me on it in order to tease Emmett a little. Unfortunately it was still in the laundry because that was the one thing I had forgotten to take care of before the end of the week.

Doing a double and triple check on the items that I had planned on taking I put the last of the necessities into the bag, put my shawl on flung the bag over my shoulder. Stopping to do one last look in the bathroom mirror I fluffed my hair grabbed my keys and was out the door.

This time I took note to notice that the clicking sound was gone. I internally thanked the heavens that my car was running well enough to allow me to drive it over to Emmett's tonight. Not that I couldn't have had him come pick me up if the car hadn't started it was the fact that I had my own transportation and didn't have to depend on him for a ride. I already depended on him enough as it was. He took care of me on so many occasions and tonight I wanted to show him how much I appreciated him and most of all how much I cared for him.

The internet was my saving grace for getting directions to Emmett's house. I never could read a map very well, but then who could without having to spread it out on the floor? Not being able to find the street that I was looking for I became frustrated and was about to turn around and go back when I saw a small sign ahead behind a tree branch. Having to squint to read what it said. I recognized that it was in fact the street that I wanted to turn on. The street wasn't a street at all it was a one lane road that lead around a sizable hill. Following the curves and bends I wondered if I had missed a turn off. Then the lights of a house in the distance faintly appeared.

The house was at least a mile maybe two off of the main road, which made sense considering his profession. If you wanted your privacy you had to make certain decisions in your life in order to keep yourself safe.

He had a circle driveway in order for people to get out easier. There was another car parked just past the front walk. Thinking nothing of it, I parked behind it with just enough room to pull out if needed. The car wasn't anything I would imagine Emmett driving but who was I to judge? I'm sure that there were numerous things I didn't know about Emmett McCarty. In my heart I was more than willing to spend the rest of my life finding out.

The house was huge! It was simply elegant. The wrap around porch was gorgeous. A set of wicker chairs and a small wicker table sat by the front door which somehow it just fit Emmett's personality. They weren't small chairs but sturdy looking enough to support his large muscular body and I could see him sitting out here on a nice night, watching the sun set while enjoying an after dinner drink. I just hoped that it would be me sitting in the chair next to him.

The simple elegance, the down home comfortable feeling that Emmett emits was reflected in his welcoming house. It gave me goose bumps just thinking about him and what was about to happen for the first time in our relationship.

My hands were shaky and my palms began to perspire. My nerves were shot. I was so excited about the chance to be with him in such an intimate manner. I checked my dress one more time to make sure it was still straightened in the back. Reaching into my purse I pulled out my lip gloss to put on one last application for the evening. Not that it was going to be on my lips for very much longer, it was mainly for him to see how kissable my lips really were. My hand still a little shaky reached up and pushed the doorbell button but before I could push the little round buzzer the door was flung open only for me to see Rosalie Hale with her arm wrapped around my most perfect boyfriend.

The blood drained from my face and my heart sank into my stomach when she stretched up to give him a peck on the side of his mouth. I stood there frozen. Apparently they hadn't noticed me standing there until I heard a small whimper escape my lips. Both Emmett's and Rosalie's eyes became wide with shock when they finally noticed I was standing in front of them.

"Emmett?"

"Bella, no, it's not what you think" I couldn't stay to listen; my body turned and practically sprinted back to my car.

"Oh really then what is it?" I yelled towards the house shaking a little from the anger building throughout my body. He didn't answer, just looked down at the ground. "No answer, well then it is what I think." Fumbling with my keys I almost dropped them before I could get them into the car door.

"Bella wait, please, don't go." Emmett yelled out to me but I didn't want to hear his explanation. I know what I saw.

I retched the car door open jumped into the drivers seat, started the car and pealed out of the driveway narrowly missing a tree at the edge of the pavement as I turned onto the main road. My heart was threatening to pound out of my chest. Blood was pumping through my body so fast that my fingers and toes were tingling from the sensation of the adrenaline rush I was experiencing. I couldn't tell if it was anger, fear, hatred or overwhelming sadness that was guiding me to where ever I was going. All I wanted to do was get there as fast as I could.

My mind was raced. I knew I couldn't go home because that would be the first place that Emmett would check if he did go looking for me. I couldn't go to Alice and Jasper's either because that would be the second place he would check and I knew if Jasper found out what had happened he would want to kill Emmett.

I couldn't process the idea that Emmett would be with someone else. My chest ached with the thought of not having him in my life. I just couldn't believe that this was already over before it even had a chance to really begin. My eyes were burning from me holding back the tears that were so desperately trying to be released. I chastised myself for getting so emotionally involved so quickly. What was I thinking? The picture of her and him together kept invading my thoughts, crushing my heart even further into the ground.

My thoughts were interrupted by my engine stalling as a result of my pushing it to a limit of speed that it wasn't used to. I slowly took my foot off of the accelerator and pulled into a gravel parking lot not caring where I was parked. I turned the car off and just sat there. A million questions invaded my mind but the one that stood out the most was "Why?" With the car parked and turned off I finally let the flood gates open and tears saturated my face. I wasn't sure how long I had sat there letting the grief take over. At that point I didn't care if I sat there all night.

A car passed by, its lights blinding me as it pulled into the parking lot. My eyes squinted to adjust to the light slicing through the dark night time environment. I turned my head to see the bright flashing neon beckoning me. Calling to me silently to go into the establishment to rid my self of all cares and worries even for a short period of time. My hand reached for the handle on the door. I had to divert my thoughts even for a little bit and a good stiff drink seemed to be just the place to start.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**I do not own Twilight! **

**Thank you to all my readers! I love the wonderful feedback I'm getting! I'm so glad that you all are enjoying my little fantasy world!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The flashing neon was calling to me to go in and drink my troubles away. I knew I couldn't sit in the parking lot for much longer without being noticed. The overwhelming feeling of sadness that was beginning to take over me would incapacitate me if I didn't do something soon. I reached for the door handle and slowly pushed it open. The gravel crunched under my feet as I walked up to the front entrance of the bar where I could hear country music booming through the walls of the building. How fitting for the moment.

There weren't many other cars in the parking lot and I'd hoped that I could slip in unnoticed and find a dark corner booth and drink my sorrows away. However, my hopes were obviously set too high because the moment that I stepped into the bar, all eyes were on me. People were staring at me as if I had a horn growing out of my forehead. I frantically looked around for a bathroom to see if in fact I did have something sprouting out of my face. Seeing a small sign pointing to the far corner of the establishment that said restrooms with an arrow on it I made a 'B' line in that desired direction, avoiding all eye contact with the patrons I headed towards the back of the bar.

When opening the door I was assaulted by the smell of multiple perfumes that had been sprayed in the small room. I assumed that there had been other ladies primping for their night out in the hopes of finding Mr. Right. I took a deep breath again being assaulted by the smell of many different scents before I stepped in front of the mirror.

Braving the silence I took a step forward to become face to face with a horrible sight. My hair was mussed, my eyes were puffy, the mascara said water proof but unfortunate for me it really wasn't. My eyes began to burn again at the sad sight before me and the reason I looked the way I did. Wanting to look away, my eyes seemed glued on the reflection that would haunt me for the rest of the evening. No wonder Emmett was attracted to Rosalie. She was beautiful, sexy and hot. Every man's fantasy girl, and perfect for Emmett. I was just a clumsy, awkward girl who never had a chance against someone like her. It took two people and several hours of primping to get me ready for tonight and the end result had been spectacular, in my opinion, it was a lot of work and a false representation of who I really am. I bet Rosalie rolled out of bed and looked spectacular. I reached out and turned on the faucet. Cupping my hands, I gathered some water to splash on my face. The coolness soothed my swollen cheeks and eyes. All the make-up that I had applied earlier that night was completely washed away by the water.

After gathering my thoughts and settling down a little more, I exited the restroom and went about my mission to forget about what I had seen. I noticed a booth in the back and went to sit down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure moving in the same direction as I. It was the waitress following me to the back corner booth. As soon as I sat down she was by my side.

"What can I get you honey?" She asked

"I'll just have a rum and Coke. Thanks." I muttered not looking at her. Knowing she was analyzing me as I sat on the cool plastic bench. With my head down not wanting to be noticed I fumbled with my shawl removing it from my shoulders.

After she walked away I glanced in the direction of the bar to see if there was anyone there that I knew. The bar seemed oddly familiar to me. Taking in the smoky environment it hit me; it was the same place that Jacob had brought me a few times when we were dating. Thankfully I never really got to know many people while I was there the few times before as I recognized a few regulars sitting around the bar and the last thing I wanted to do was have a conversation with anyone. Feeling relieved that no one had tried to approach me; I sat back and slouched down into my seat. This way I could still sit in my dark booth and wallow in my own self pity without getting noticed. The waitress was standing up at the bar waiting for my drink. When the bartender gave her my drink I noticed her leaning over and whispering something to him and in turn he was looking in my direction. I quickly looked away in the hopes that he didn't catch me eyeing them.

"Here you go honey." She said setting down my liquid courage for the night.

As soon as she set the drink in front of me I latched onto it and slurped it down. The alcohol burned as it went down my throat but at the same time it felt good to think of something besides what had happened earlier. That waitress just stared at me with disbelief. She was surprised that I was able to suck down the entire glass in a matter of seconds.

"Can I get another and can I also just start a tab for the night?" I asked as I held up the glass.

"Sure thing sweetie, anything else I can get you?" she asked taking the empty glass.

"Yeah, do you have any cigarettes back there?"

"Sure what's your pleasure?"

"I don't care as long as they're not menthol."

"Be right back then." She turned and walked back to the bar. I thought if I was going to do this, I was going all out. I had quit smoking back in college but for some reason the smell of the mechanics car and the anger that surged through me made me want a cigarette even more now than ever before.

"Here you go honey. Is there anything else I can get you? You want me to stick around for you to polish off this one too?" She asked half jokingly as she set down the drink and the pack of cigs with some matches.

"No thanks, I'm good for now." At that very moment my stomach decided to betray me and growled like it was trying to come up my throat to get to the food that it smelt from the kitchen. Having eaten a light lunch because of the dinner I was looking forward to my body was craving nourishment. The waitress heard my stomach and raised her eyebrows at me. "Ok, yeah I'll have a sandwich then. Thanks again."

As she walked back to the kitchen I reached for the pack of smokes and matches that rested next to them. My hands were familiar with the small box of sedatives that lay before me. I opened them easily and pulled one of the long sticks out of the flip top box. Putting it in my mouth I hesitated for a split second about what I was about to do. Doing so good for so long I didn't want to ruin my progress and begin smoking again. The thought was shoved out of my head when my phone ran. Seeing that it was Emmett trying to call me only brought back the anger and hurt feelings. An image of the two of them came into view. Emmett and Rosalie intertwined together in bed. Him caressing her body the way he did mine. His strong fingers running down her body while she kissed his strong soft lips.

Pushing the thought out of my head I struck the match and lit the tip of the cigarette. The first inhale burned a little but felt and tasted good. A sigh of relief blew out with the second drag. It tasted so good and was very satisfying and I forgot why I had quit all those years ago. Oh ya, bad for your health. I ignored my conscience and brought the cigarette back up to my lips. I sat there sipping on my drink and smoking my cigarettes not caring what the people around me were thinking. My phone alerted me to yet another one of Emmett's attempts to contact me. Not wanting to see what the text message said I just turned the phone off and went back to the task at hand which was drinking my self into oblivion and smoking away the fury and pain I was feeling.

Some time later in the night I had to get up to use the restroom. Having to "break the dam" as Alice would say, meaning that once you go to the restroom you'll have to continuously go multiple times through out the night. Standing up too fast I became lightheaded and fell back onto the cushioned seat. At the time I hadn't thought I was drunk yet but now knew I was well on my way to inebriation.

God, how I reamed Jacob out for drinking and here I sat, doing the exact thing that I berated him for. I certainly was no one that should be judging anyone considering I'd done such a horrible job with two of the men in my life, first with Jacob and now with Emmett. How could I have been so blind? Neither one of them truly cared about me, at least their actions proved different from their words. The only thing I got from either of them was heartache, sorrow, and the knowledge that I deserved better.

Drink after drink was placed in front of me. At one point the waitress brought over an extra drink from a gentleman at the bar. I waved in his direction to thank him but sent the drink back as I did not want to encourage any thoughts he might have and went back to staring at the other side of the booth while desperately trying to forget the events that had led me to that little hole in the wall tavern.

Some time later I looked around and noticed that there were only a handful of people left sitting around me. I saw that it was almost to closing time. After finishing my drink I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes for a minute to rest a little before driving home.

"Hey." A voice said from beside me. I opened my eyes to see who was standing in front of me but couldn't make out any particular facial features. Rubbing my eyes to try to focus a little better I heard him laugh a little. After opening my eyes I could see a man standing in front of me. It was the guy from the bar that attempted to buy me a drink earlier in the night. "Are you going to be alright there?" He asked chuckling at my apparent drunkenness

"I'll be fine." I slurred not realizing how trashed I really was. I'm sure the smoking didn't help either but at the time I felt nothing but the haze of being drunk. The room was blurry and I wasn't able to make out certain objects.

"You need a ride home sweetie? Cause my car is parked right outside and I have plenty of room." He leaned on the table coming closer to my face as if trying to kiss me. I leaned back in response hoping he'd get the hint.

"Nooo thank you. I'm just going to call a cab. I don't need a ride." I was so far gone I didn't even know where I was anymore.

"I'd be more than happy to take you home little lady. I just want to make sure you make it home safely." He leaned in closer. His eyes fixed on my chest I assumed as his hot breath permeated the air around me. Between the alcohol, the cigarettes and his putrid breath I wouldn't have been able to sit there much longer with out being sick.

"Back off Mack, she has a ride home." A familiar male voice came from behind the sleaze. My body stiffened in response to the deep, threatening tone which almost sobered me completely.

Mack jumped up from the table. "Sorry man I didn't know. I wasn't going to do anything I swear." With that said he turned and walked away.

"Bells what are you doing here?" _Bells? Great, the last person I needed to run into tonight._ "Come on lets get you home." He leaned down and grabbed my purse with one had and tried to grab my arm with the other. I jerked back and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm fine Jake; leave me alone I can get home on my own." I scooted out of the booth and stood up this time keep my balance and pushed passed Jacob. I knew I was in no shape to drive and was going to look ridiculous walking outside only to have to wait for a cab but I had to stand my ground. "I'll get home don't worry about me. Why are you here anyway? You come to ruin your life some more by getting drunk and cheating on your wife?" My words were meant to hurt and they succeeded on doing so. His lips were tight and his teeth clenched. Being as mad as he was he held his tongue until he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Nope you've had enough for the both of us tonight and I certainly don't think you should be lecturing anyone about drinking too much." His words stung a little. There I was judging him again when I was the one that was drunk this time trying to forget my problems. "Look, I'm here only because they called me to come get you. Ron and Celia over there recognized you from when we were dating. The only person they knew to call was me."

"I'll be sure to thank them on my way out but as for you giving me a ride home I don't think so." I said as I wobbled towards the bar to pay my tab for the night. Thanking the bartender and tipping the waitress for all they had done I began stumbling towards the door only to run into Jacob's chest. He was blocking the doorway so I couldn't get past him. "Move out of the way Jake." I said sternly. His persistence was agitating me.

"No Bella you're not leaving alone like this. I don't care how much you hate me right now I am going to make sure you get home safely." He crossed his arms over his chest. I huffed at him in frustration. "I'll throw you over my shoulder if I have to. You know I'll do it."

Of course I knew he'd do it but if he did I wasn't going without a fight. After all the alcohol I had consumed I knew what it felt like to feel ten feet tall and bulletproof. I wasn't going down without a fight. Jacob Black was not going to get the best of me.

Suddenly I was looking down at the floor of the bar not taking in the fact that I hadn't responded to him right away. Jacob must have taken my silence as stubbornness. In a way it was meant to be taken that way but I didn't mean for him to literally throw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down Jacob Black!" I shouted as I beat on his back with my fists.

"Nope, not gonna happen." He kicked open the door as I struggled to get out of his grasps. "You better stop fighting me Bells you're going to make me drop you."

The cold night air blew up my dress almost instantly sobering me up. Jacob noticed my dress blowing up and quickly reached up to hold it down but not before I'm sure he got an eyeful. I continued to hit his back as he walked towards my car.

"Put me down Jacob!" I yelled again. My feet hit the pavement and I almost fell over before Jacob caught me. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes I would have fallen flat on my face.

"Give me your keys, I'll drive Bells." He said holding out his hand expecting me to just hand over my keys.

"How are you going to get home if you don't have a way back from my house?" I spat back.

"I can call Christy and she'll come get me."

"Does she even know where you're at? Does she know you're going out to pick up your drunken ex-girlfriend? Because I don't think she'd be very happy with that idea."

"You don't worry about me. I can handle her. I just want to get you home safe."

"Why Jacob? Why the hell do you care so much about what I do and how I do it? Why the hell do you care about how I get home?" I practically screamed at him.

"Because Bells I care about you and …"

"…and what Jake, you feel bad for what you did so you want to try to redeem yourself now? Is that what this is Jake? You want to make up for what you did? I'm not giving in that easily. I'm not going to just forgive and forget because you drove my drunken ass home one night. You're a dumb ass for even thinking I would just give in…….." I couldn't stop the insults. All the hurt and pain flowed freely from my mouth and couldn't stop. He just stood there and let me yell at him. Taking every mean and hatful thing I was saying as if he deserved it. He hung his head in shame and regret knowing that if I didn't get this all out then there was no hope of our friendship ever being repaired.

I could see him wince and curl into him self the longer I went on. I finally stopped seeing that he was crumpled. I knew he had heard every mean word I was throwing at him. Jacob finally raised his head to look at me. The tears falling from his eyes stained his cheeks making streaks down his beautiful face.

I gasped not realizing that he was crying. "Jacob I'm so sorry I went off like that I didn't mean to…."

"No Bella I deserved every word. Actually I don't deserve you as a friend. I crossed a line that I know I can never come back from. I was only hoping that some day you would forgive me enough to talk to me again. You can hit me back if you want. I have a crowbar in the back of my truck." Thinking about the offer of being able to hit him with a crowbar became very tempting. His intentions of lightening the mood were successful. I did feel a little better. Coming to my senses I shook the idea out of my head because I didn't really want to hurt him. He was my friend and I did love him. "Tonight was just a fluke. The only person they knew to call was me."

A minute of silence went by and yawn had escaped my mouth breaking the silence. "Jake I've just had a really bad night and I want to go home and go to bed. Can we talk more about this later?"

"Yeah we can talk later if that's what you want"

"Thanks." I simply stated.

After handing over my keys I climbed into the passenger side of the car. The ride home was quiet and cold. My shawl didn't provide much warmth. By the time we got back to my place the car had finally gotten warm enough to turn the heater on but, of course, by then it was too late to turn it on for any form of warmth.

As I stepped out of the car I heard Emmett's deep voice booming through the brisk night air. His tone let Jake and I know that he was furious. "Where the hell have you been Bella? I've been worried sick about…" He stopped short as Jacob got out of the driver side of the car. Apparently he hadn't noticed that I was exiting from the passenger side of the car. "What in the hell are you doing here you son of a bitch." Emmett roared.

Jacob held up his hands in defense as Emmett stormed towards him. "She's fine, I didn't do anything. Calm down nothing happened. But I'm guessing you were the reason why she was at the bar in the first place."

"What? You went to a bar with Jacob?" Emmett asked surprised looking at me.

"No they called Jake to come get me. If you two don't mind I'd like to go inside now. I'm not in the mood to talk to either of you. Jacob you need to either call Christy to come and get you or you can stay the night and I will take you to your pickup in the morning." They both looked at me in disbelief. Emmett because of what I was offering and Jacob because I offered.

I really didn't see any reason to be afraid of Jacob at least not that night. I knew what he had done but I also knew how bad he had felt because of it and I also knew deep down that it would never happen again. "Well what's your decision?" I asked again.

"I guess I'll…" Jacob was stopped short by Emmett growling and glaring at him. "I'll call Christy."

"Alright, come inside and you can wait for her." Not looking back I walked towards my front door. Forgetting that Jacob still had my keys I turned abruptly running into Emmett's chest.

"Excuse me. I need my keys from Jake." Emmett stepped aside allowing me to reach around him to take the keys out of Jacob's hand as he held them out for me.

After fumbling with the keys to get the right one I finally got the door open. Too drunk and tired to fight with either of them any longer I headed for my bedroom ignoring them as they stood and stared at me from the doorway.

Not bothering to turn on the bedroom light, I began to take off my dress. For some reason it was harder to get off than it was to get on. Struggling a little at first to get my arms out of it I finally gave up after a minute and just brought it up over my head. I don't know how Alice thought that the dress would be easy for Emmett to get off of me when I was the one wearing it and couldn't even get my arms out of it.

Turning to sit on the bed I looked up to see Emmett standing in the doorway. There I sat in just my panties and bra combo and high heel boots. He was dumbfounded just standing there staring at me as I slowly unzip the boots and casually tossed them on the floor. Knowing what he was thinking I grabbed my robe off the end of the bed and covered myself then climbed into bed with my back towards the doorway where he remained standing.

"Emmett I'm really not in any condition to talk to you right now about what happened. Could you please just let me sleep on it tonight and we can talk tomorrow."

"I understand and I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. That's why I came here. After you didn't answer your phone for the fourth time I decided to come looking for you. I checked over at Jasper and Alice's, your office, and ended up back here."

"I'm fine Emmett. Please just go." I pleaded my voice cracking a little. My emotions were threatening to take over my actions. My body was trembling trying to hold back the tears and sobs.

"I'm sorry for rambling. I'll make sure Jacob gets a ride back to his pickup before I leave though." Emmett mumbled.

"Fine do whatever you want, I'm going to bed. Please shut the door behind you on your way out." He shut the door and as I curled up into my pillow the tears began to fall freely. At the time I didn't care why he was with Rosalie but I was even angrier that he didn't put up more of a fight to stay and straighten things out. So what I was mad, he was going to have to deal with that but he could have begged my forgiveness, pleaded with me to understand the situation, that Rosalie was just a friend and it wasn't what it looked like unless…well, unless I hadn't misread anything at all. How could I have let myself fall so fast for him?


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I guess I hadn't realized that its been two months since I've posted. I won't take up your time....on with the story. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 15

The next morning I was awakened by my head which was pounding. Moaning as I slowly opened my eyes, I cringed as Laying there all of the previous night's events came flooding back to me. Getting ready for my date, seeing Emmett and Rosalie, ending up at the bar, Jacob, Emmett sitting on my doorstep when I arrived home, it all hit me like a ton of bricks. I pulled my pillow over my face, wanting to cry all over again. However, I fought the urge and slowly got out of bed not wanting to make any sudden moves.

I walked into the bathroom hoping that I didn't look as bad as I felt. After freshening up a bit I grabbed aspirin out of the cabinet and dropped four . Letting four drop into my hand which I quickly popped them into my mouth. Not wanting the pills dissolving to dissolve in my mouth, I scooped up some water from the faucet and swallowed them in one big stinging gulp. Next I needed some caffeine to speed up the process of the aspirin so I headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

As I walked down the hallway I heard a noise coming from the living room. My body came to a halt. My heart began to pound rapidly. Taking light cautious steps towards the living room the noise proceeded to get louder as I got closer. Assuming that both Emmett and Jake went home after I went to bed automatically I thought that it was an intruder. My heart began to pound even harder almost sounding like a drum solo in my chest. I was sure that the guys would have locked the door on their way out. Taking one last deep breath to get ready to attack if needed I peaked around the corner. It was Emmett lying on the couch. I let out and audible sigh of relief. He was sound asleep, curled up as if he didn't have a care in the world. As I stood watching him, he rolled over and began mumbling. I could have sworn I heard him say "Don't go." I frowned at the words wondering if he was dreaming of me or of Rosalie.

I inched closer to the couch to get a better look at him. Even when he was sleeping he was beautiful. I wanted to run over and curl up next to him and tell him that everything was ok but my head reminded my body that I was still mad at him and I stomped into the kitchen.

Tap, tap, tap, tap…my fingers drummed on the counter as I waited for the coffee to finish. By the time it had finished I was fuming all over again. The logical side of me knew I needed to let him tell his side of things. On the other hand, what if I didn't want to hear the other side of it, what if he really did prefer Rose over me? What if he wanted to break up? I had to stop asking myself those questions and go in to wake him up.

Shaking his shoulder and saying his name didn't work. Apparently he was a heavy sleeper. Since he hadn't woken up from me shaking him or talking to him I thought of taking more drastic measures. Going back into the kitchen I filled a glass half way full of water, walked back into the living room and proceeded to pour it on him.

"What the hell?" He suddenly awoke. Jumping off of the couch he about knocked me over.

"Wake up!" I said through gritted teeth.

"You could have been a little nicer about it. You didn't have to pour water on me." He said wiping his face with his shirt,. iIn the process exposing his chiseled abs. I may have been mad at him but I was still allowed to look. He put his shirt back down after wiping off his face and I refocused my line of sight back onto his face. Anyone could see that he was upset about what I had done but I didn't care at the time.

"I tried to wake you up. I shook your shoulder and practically screamed your name and got nothing. You wouldn't wake up so I had to do something that I knew would work."

"You still didn't need to do that Bella. There are other ways of waking a person up."

"I really don't care right now. I want to know why you're still here. I thought you were leaving after Jacob got a ride home."

"I was going to but I wanted to talk to you. I figured the only way you'd talk to me is if I was right in front of you." He stood there staring at me waiting for me to say something.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. You need to leave Emmett." I said pointing towards the door.

"Hear me out please Bella. Give me a chance to at least explain what you thought you saw last night." He pleaded.

"I know what I saw Emmett. I saw her arm around you and then I saw her kiss you. What more do I need know. You had your chance last night to explain things. I'm sorry but I don't want to hear it."

"Please Bella."

"No I told you I don't want to hear it. I can't let you hurt me. I don't want to hear the break up talk. I just want you to leave." My arms instinctively wrapped around my sides to brace myself from the hurt that was about to come. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. My eyes focused on his shoes that were placed neatly next to the couch.

Emmett grabbed my arms and shook me a little to direct my attention back towards his face.. "Stop it Bella, just stop. I don't want to break up with you. That's not why I stayed the night."

"Then why did you stay?" I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes not wanting to make full eye contact because I knew if I did then I most certainly would begin to cry.

"I stayed because I wanted you to hear me out. I wanted to tell you that there is nothing going on between Rose and me. She's just a friend Bella nothing more."

"It didn't seem that way to me." I said with a twinge of anger in my tone.

"Bella I swear to you she's just a friend. Listen…" He pulled me onto the couch. "Rose and I used to date, yes, but that was a long time ago." I just glared at him. So they were an item at one time. I knew that there was something there. He proceeded. "She came over last night because she saw me the other day leaving your office. I guess old feelings came to the surface and she wanted us to get back together."

"I knew it. So you did, didn't you? You decided to get back with her. I can't believe I was so naive and stupid to think that you would want to be with me." I shrugged his hands off my arms and marched back into the kitchen.

"Would you stop assuming and listen to me for just a minute." He huffed.

"What do you want me to listen too Emmett? You want to tell me that it was fun while it lasted but it's over now?" Again I stomped past him, this time I headed towards the bedroom. I needed to get dressed and I needed to get out of the house away from him. I had hoped that what I saw wasn't what I had assumed but it was what I thought and my heart was again broken.

Emmett grabbed my hand and swung me around pushing me up against the bedroom door. "Stop… just stop! Damn it would you quit assuming shit. Just stop and listen to me!" It took a moment to register what had happened. One second I was walking into the bedroom and the next I was up against the door. My defenses were up and my body on guard. His touch wasn't rough but it was stern.

"I don't ever want to go back to her. I want you Bella. I want to be with you and you only. How can I get that through your thick head?" He stared at me for a moment before his lips came roughly down against mine. He didn't even wait for me to open my mouth. My lips parted from the force of his opening them. It was passionate and desperate and the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced. His hands were urgent and frantically tore open my robe to expose my half naked body. Emmett pulled me closer to him pressing me into his body. Finally the shock of the moment wore off and I latched onto him feeling the heat vibrating between us I wrapped my arms around his neck and laced my fingers through his hair.

He wanted me and I needed him. We both needed this desperately. The sexual tension surging between the two of us over the past couple of weeks has grown and grown to a staggering level. Holding out for so long only made us each mad with need for each other.

His shirt was still wet from the water I had poured on him. I untangled my fingers from his hair and grabbed the bottom of Emmett's shirthis shirtit and jerked it up over his head breaking our kiss for a split second.

Pure lust and passion was emanating between us. It was raw and beautiful. His bare chest pressed against me and his hands grabbed at anything and everything that he could latch onto. My hands worked on their own reaching down between us undoing his jeans and pushing them down over his hips. As he stepped out of them I shrugged off my robe and threw it across the room onto the floor. No words were exchanged between us. The only sounds were throaty moans and sharp gasps from each others touch.

Emmett picked me up by my waist as if I weighed no more than a feather. I wrapped my legs around his hips; our lips still attached fanatically moving in rhythm. We fell onto the bed him on top of me.

His mouth went to my neck sucking and biting increasing the tension building in my lower gut. His biceps flexed as he hovered over me. I couldn't help but stare at the tattoos that decorated and accented his powerful upper body. Everything he did made me all the more turned on. Every movement, every touch made my want and need for him greater than it had ever been before.

He had come to the juncture of my shoulder and bit down just hard enough to make me call out his name. "Oh god Emmett!" My body arched pressing my heated core against him. He pushed himself up off of me. With his eyes closed he groaned. Seeing his reaction to my eagerness stirred a feeling deep down inside of me

"If you keep that up I'm not going to last much longer." He said with a husky voice. It was the tone of love and passion. Knowing that I could get that type of response from him made me ecstatic.

When he opened his eyes to look at me I was taken aback by the animalistic nature he was portraying. His eyes were lit up like sparklers on the fourth of July. His gorgeous blue eyes beaming with lust and need as they bore back into mine.

Emmett grabbed my wrists and put my arms over my head. "I've wanted you from the very first moment I saw you." He purred next to me ear.

Holding my wrists securely with one hand he went back to attacking my neck. The other hand went down my chest and surrounded one of my breasts as his hips pressed his already bulging erection between my soaked panties. He massaged one breast roughly then the other. Moving one cup of my bra out of the way Emmett's mouth went straight to the exposed nipple. Licking and nipping at it, drawing it up, making it hard, shooting what felt like electrical currents straight to my core and down to my toes making my body twist and writhe from the sensation. My attention was so focused on what he was doing I hadn't noticed his hand release my arms as that hand was now down in between my legs. Pressing his palm firmly on my sweet spot and slowly stroked up and down causing me to moan loudly in response.

"You are so beautiful." He mumbled into my breast. Emmett's hand quickly dipped down under the cloth that covered pulsing core and began to stroke my wet folds. "Oh shit Bella, you're practically dripping." He said through gritted teeth exhaling loudly as if he'd been holding his breath the entire time. I couldn't talk. It was like the air was knocked out of me the second his fingers touched me. I just laid there with my mouth hung open.

His bulging erection was pressing against my leg bringing me back to the task at hand. I reached down and began to stroke him through his boxers but it wasn't enough. Needing to feel more of him, I hooked my thumbs on either side of his boxers and sat up as much as I could to release him from the material that separated us from being joined intimately. My urgency obvious as Emmett jumped up and tore off his shorts and did the same to me, ripping my panties down my legs as I unlatched my bra and threw it to the ground along side the bed.

He lay back on top of me, both of us now more than ready to consummate our relationship. Emmett attached his lips to mine. His movements were slower and more meaningful than we originally started out with. I could feel the tip of his hard cock at my entrance so I scooted down, pressing my wet core against him, hinting that I was ready for him to take me, ready for him to enter and be inside of me,

"Not yet. I want to do for you what you did for me the other day." He cooed.

At first I was a little confused then suddenly I came to the realization what he was referring to. As he slowly kissed down my body my heart began to race for the second time that morning at the thought of what he was about to do. His soft strong lips suckled each breast then traveled down my stomach. Stopping just above my pelvic bone he and looked up at me through hooded eyelashes and gave me a wicked grin.

Emmett's blue eyes shined back at me as my heart sank into my stomach. His fingers stroked my wet flesh up and down. I closed my eyes and tossed my head to the side taking in the feeling of him. Without warning his tongue made contact with my clit. He hummed with pleasure as he expertly slid his tongue up and down. It was perfect and I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to hold back the waves of pleasure that were already beginning to build. As his mouth enveloped my bud his fingers teased my entrance. Slowly he inserted one finger moving in and out in sync with the flicks of his tongue along my wet center.

I couldn't hold back much longer. His mouth was hot and wet. Emmett latched onto my oversensitive bud sucking on it. I screamed at the feel of his mouth pleasuring me. One finger became two stretching me to accommodate his size, pumping in and out tapping and rubbing my insides bringing me closer to my climax, my fingers grabbed fistfuls of the comforter as the coil in my pelvis tightened bringing me closer and closer to an explosion of pleasure. .

"Emmett please stop I can't hold back much longer."

"Don't hold back, let go Bella. I want to make you feel good."

"Oooooh Emmett. Oooooh god." With a couple more strokes of his tongue around my clit I was undone. I let go. My climax barreled throughout my body taking over all muscle function. My body twisted and bucked under him as he held my hips down so as to not remove my center from his glorious mouth.

" Mmmmm…you are so amazing. I've never wanted anyone more than I want you right now." He said breathlessly as my body rode out the tingles and convulsions that overtook my entire person. I just smiled and hummed hovering in the euphoria that was Emmett. His movements had slowed letting my body calm down from my climax. Emmett climbed back on top of me placing soft kisses as he crawled up my now limp body.

Coming back down I began to run my hands down his sides till I reached his hips. Following the curve of his pelvic bone my hands traveled upward and I grabbed onto both of his butt cheeks squeezed and pulled his lower body into mine. I spread my legs wider granting him access to my now soaked core allowing him to sink down in between my lower limbs. Both of us elating a groan of pleasure as our lower bodies made contact.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want to screw things up by moving too fast."

"I'm positive. I'm more than ready. I need you Emmett." He moaned before placing a slow soft kiss on my lips. I moved my arm in between us and took hold of his shaft. Emmett hissed as I began to glide my hand up and down his member getting him harder rubbing the tip along my center.

It was the first time I had seen him in all his glory. As I looked down I was amazed at how magnificent his body was. How perfect each line and curve accented his powerful structure. Each muscle outlined by deep curves and crevices.

While one of my hands was busily moving up and down his stiff member. The other began to roam his body. Touching every inch I could reach. I traced the outline of the tattoos following each lifted line of ink. My eyes returned to his face but my mind was following my fingers memorizing the feel of him above me.

"Please babe I want to be inside of you" He pleaded as I continued to stroke his shaft. .

Removing my hand I settled down closer to him. He rested on one elbow hovering above me. Slowly he pressed into my swollen center stretching me. Each thrust gentle to begin with going deeper and deeper inside of me. With one more firm stroke he was completely enveloped by my body. We both let out a satisfied sound that resembled a throaty scream. A perfect fit.

"Bella, you are perfect." Funny I was about to say the same thing.

His hips began to move of their own accord moving in a passionate rhythm in and out. I mimicked his actions and began to move my hips against his. With every thrust his shaft would penetrate deeper inside me. Our pace quickened and I could tell he was getting close as was I again.

Emmett's movements were urgent with the need to release. The same urgency that was present before again shone through his eyes. He sat up on his knees and grabbed hold of my leg placing it onto his shoulder. Emmett's hands went to my hips pulling me down onto him harder and harder pumping in and out wildly. The movements were so fast and hard that I couldn't function. My body gave into him letting his actions control me and take over. Feeling my orgasm building much quicker than expected I had to regain control of my body. I didn't want to finish before him.

The same look that I had seen before in my office appeared on his face again and I knew Emmett was just as close as I was. The look that nearly had me spent before again was clouding all thought and reason. His eyes closed his mouth open slightly, his chest expanding and contracting.

"Come for me baby. Come inside of me." I said as seductively as I could muster. My voice was hoarse from panting and gasping for air.

"Fuck babe." Emmett hissed as he continued to thrust in and out my drenched core bringing me closer to another type of my orgasm. He leaned back down over me on all fours allowing my leg to fall off his shoulder. He hooked his arms under mine pulling me down onto him by my shoulders. I was so close.

"I want you to come with me." He said with a low raspy tone. One hand stretched down between the two of us and flicked over my swollen lips as he continued to thrust into me and I couldn't stop myself from letting go once again.

"Yes, yes, yeeees Emmett…." The tingling waves of pleasure surged through me; this time stronger and harder than the last. It was so strong that I saw stars in my vision. With one more stroke Emmett followed suite and I could feel him jerking and twitching inside of me filling me as his orgasm convulsed through his body.

We lay there silent for a few moments coming down from our respective highs. I wanted to stay like that forever. Our bodies joined together holding onto to heaven, reveling in the feel of being connected. Lying there in our most vulnerable state, allowing each other to let go and take each other in. Panting and gasping for air, riding out the surges of ecstasy.

Emmett broke the silence. "Bella I don't ever want to lose you. I've never been this happy in my entire life. That was…I can't even find a word that would describe what we just shared." He slowly slid out of me and rolled to his side facing me. Emmett's arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him. I tilted my head up to look at him and was caught off guard by his lips coming back in contact with mine. My leg hitched over his hip and I climbed up his body trying to get as close to him as physically possible. Still not having caught my breath fully I broke our kiss for some much needed air.

I wanted to say it. I wanted to tell Emmett how I felt about him. The timing was perfect. We had just made mad passion love for the first time and in the end it was beautiful and amazing.

My thoughts were competing for control over my mouth. Should I tell him that I love him? Should I wait? If I tell him will he run away scared and never talk to me again? If I tell him will he say it back? I should just say it and get it over with then he'll know how I really feel. What if he doesn't say it back?

"What are you thinking about? You look deep in thought."

"I was thinking that I have the most amazing, perfect boyfriend in the entire universe and…." I paused.

"and what?" He asked

"…and I don't ever want to lose you either."

Again he kissed me with purpose. Suddenly I was left hanging, so to speak, with my lips puckered. "Shit, what time is it?" He asked in a panicked tone.

I turned to look over my shoulder at the clock on my nightstand. "Its eleven thirty five."

"Shit I have to go babe. I have a game today and if I don't get going now I'm going to be late." Emmett jumped off the bed and walked over towards the door to pick up his discarded clothes. His tight ass wiggled a little as he walked across the room I couldn't take my eyes off of his gorgeous form.

"Are you checking me out?" He said chuckling. Busted! My cheeks began to warm from the embarrassment of being caught ogling him.

"Can you blame me?" I said cockily as I stood up off of the bed and walked over towards him.

"Stop right there." He said. His eyes roamed up and down my body. All the while the continuous look of love and passion flowing from him.

After a couple moments later I was beginning to get a little self-conscious.. "What are you looking at?"

"I just like looking at you. Is it alright that I like to look at you?"

"Of course it's alright and thank you." I said blushing from head to toe.

Emmett finished getting dressed as I sat on the bed watching all the while thinking that he was the one. The one I wanted to be with forever. The man I wanted to hopelessly fall in love with. Not just puppy love but crazy, consuming, head over heels, can't live without him kind of love. I knew in my heart I was well on my way to those types of feelings and I wanted to shout it from the rooftops that I was falling for Emmett McCarty and plummeting fast and hard.

"I have to go babe. I'll talk to you after the game. Ok?" I reached for my robe wanting to cover up so I could walk him to my door. "No, please don't cover up. I want the last thing I see before I walk out that door to be your gorgeous naked body." He grabbed hold of my hands pulling me off of the bed. Pressing me against his chest Emmett kissed me one last time before he had to go. His hands began to roam over my body again. "So was that convincing enough?"

What was he talking about? Oh, wait now I remember. The reason we had ended up having sex in the first place. My jealousy was about to end our relationship forever.

"It was more than convincing." I said shyly feeling a little ashamed not wanting to start that conversation again.

"I better go before I decide to take advantage of you all over again." He smirked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"You can't take advantage of the willing."

One last peck on the lips and a glance over his shoulder and he was out the door. I could here his Jeep start out in the driveway and slowly pull away from the house. I stood in my room with my arms wrapped around myself trying to feel him all over again. Remembering the way he felt, smelled, and tasted made my body react all over again. I needed a distraction before I ended up having my own little solo performance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

  
**

The rest of the day was spent daydreaming and reminiscing about the morning's events. I couldn't believe that Emmett and I had finally been intimate. It was better than I ever imagined or ever dreamed it would be. He was beautiful and strong and powerful. I shivered as I thought about his body over-shadowing mine taking all of me and I reveled in the after glow. It had turned out to be a fantastic day considering that the start of the morning had been a total disaster. Guilt began to rear its ugly head yet again as I remembered the fighting and how I had acted. I was so stubborn not to listen to him but the end result was perfection. However, I instantly felt the need to make it up to him some how.

Recalling his touch, his embrace, his tongue, his hands, my body tingled at the thought of a repeat performance and I knew that I wanted one sooner, rather than later

Every part of my being protested the idea of taking a shower, not wanting to remove his scent from me but I realized that I needed to cleanse myself of the drunken night before. After my shower I felt refreshed and invigorated. Standing naked in front of my bedroom mirror I noticed a few love marks that Emmett had left over my body. There were a couple of bruises on my legs and a slight bite mark on my neck. My fingers danced across the indention on my shoulder feeling a slight ting of irritation butI smiled even though it hurt a little because it was from him.

The phone rang bringing my fantasy to a screeching halt. I already knew in the back of my mind that it was Alice wanting to know how my date with Emmett went the night before. Cringing at the thought of having to re-tell all of the night's events I almost chose to ignore the insistent ringing. Then recalling the morning's events I chose to take the opportunity to allow the distraction.

"Hello" I said in almost too chirpy of a tone.

"You little minx you, you did didn't you? I knew it! So my ranting and raving and pestering all paid off?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no? What happened? Didn't he like the dress? Was dinner bad? Did he end up making macaroni and cheese or something? Tell me before I burst!" She said almost hyperventilating.

I proceeded to tell her what had gone on the night before and in the process felt the guilt, anger and pain all over again. Alice was silent through the whole story except for a few gasps and "Oh no's" that she let out.

"So you're alright now, right?" Alice asked.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine now. Emmett and I had a wonderful morning."

"Why don't you come over and watch the game with us?"

"No thanks. I think I'm going to stay here. My house is screaming for me to clean it. I can watch and listen to the game as I clean."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I need to be at least somewhat productive this weekend."

"Fine." She whined "You should come over later though because Maria misses her Aunty Bella."

"Don't start that now. You're not going to use her to guilt me into coming over there."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now go clean your house and I'll talk to you later." She teased.

After getting off the phone with Alice, I got dressed in my bummies and began to clean. The television provided background noise. Every second I could, I would sit and watch Emmett beaming back at me. While he stood on the side lines he had a goofy grin on his face and I laughed at the thought that I had helped put that smile there.

The game was close but the team pulled it out in the last quarter. I was impressed at how well they worked together to get the final touchdown. It was almost as if Emmett's happiness was reflecting onto the other players, putting them in good moods as well. I continued to watch hoping I'd get a glimpse of him in the locker room but no such luck so I turned the television off when the announcers came on to critique the game.

About an hour after the game was over and I had finally finished cleaning and I was exhausted. Seeing how dirty I had gotten from cleaning I decided on taking yet another shower. Pine Sol smells good on the floor but it wasn't my first choice for perfume.

As I was getting out of the shower I faintly heard the phone ring again. Wrapping the towel around me, thinking it was Emmett calling, I ran out of the bathroom at full speed. The floor was slick and wet causing me to slide across the tile and land on my hip. I cursed as I tried to get up, this time being more careful as not to fall again.

Snatching the phone off of the receiver right before the answering machine clicked on I breathlessly croaked out a "Hello."

"Hey Bells." It was Jacob "I wanted to see how you were doing today."

I took a deep breath in disappointment before I answered

"I'm fine Jacob."

"Oh well good, I'm glad you're alright." He said.

"What do you want Jake? I'm in the middle of something."

"I was hoping that we could get together tomorrow to talk. After last night I was kind of hoping that things would be better between us and we could hang out again."

"Just because you came and got me last night doesn't mean I'm going to forgive and forget. You really hurt me Jake and you need to give me time and space. Granted, I did get a lot out last night and I'm sorry for going off on you like that."

"You have no reason to apologize for the things you said. I deserved it. I'm the one that's sorry."

"Ok, so we're both sorry so now what?" I asked

"Friends again?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Jake. Last night isn't going to change the fact that what happened has happened but it's a step toward the healing process. I'm not really ready to go back to the way things were before just yet."

"Ok, I can handle that. I just miss you and I'm glad you let me take care of you last night. It felt good to be with you again even if you were trying to beat me up."

"Yeah it was nice, and Jake…. thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Anytime Bells. Oh and Bella, tell your ogre of a boyfriend that I'm still not happy with him either. He's the reason you did all those things and he's the reason you were by yourself in the first place. If he tries that crap again he's going to have to answer to me and this time I'll give him a run for his money."

"I'll remember that. I'll talk to you later Jake." I chuckled, but just a little.

"I hope so, talk to you soon." He said with regret in his tone. I knew he didn't want to end the conversation but I still wasn't ready to just forget everything and go back to the way things used to be between us just because he came to my rescue last night. He still hurt me, deeply and I wasn't sure I was ever going to completely forgive him for it.

As I put the phone back on the receiver, I looked around at my house which was now clean and my hangover was finally out of my system which meant it was now time to finally relax. I grabbed a drink and sat on my front porch staring out at the dim sky. Clouds blocked my view of the sun setting and the air was humid and muggy with moisture. Fall was approaching whether I wanted it to or not. The leaves on the trees were turning beautiful gold and auburn colors.

Reflecting on the last few months of my life I began to smile. Thinking of Emmett and how much joy he had brought to my life only made me smile wider. Getting to this point seemed to be taking forever but I knew someday it would come. Nothing could take that feeling away. I knew that there were things that I had to work on like my own insecurities for one and my tendencies to assume before finding out the entire story behind a situation.

Emmett had become the brightest light in my life. Jacob was my sun when I needed him but Emmett had become my world. I wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him every night and wake up to him every morning. In my mind I could already see us married and living the perfect life together. My feelings for him were rapidly increasing. I only wanted to be with him. I would be more than content just wrapped in his arms for all time.

Since I hadn't heard from Emmett yet I assumed that he had gone out with some of his teammates after the game to celebrate. The moment I had this thought, my phone began to ring. It was Emmett! He asked me to get dressed because his agent wanted to take him out to dinner to celebrate. Of course, not thinking, I forgot to ask what type of attire I was supposed to be dressing in. The one dress that I thought might be appropriate was the one I had worn the night before. My only choices were jeans or a black skirt and a dressy blouse which is what I decided on. When he arrived at the house he was dressed in khaki pants and a polo shirt so my decision to go with the skirt and blouse was a good one. .

I wrapped my arms around his waist the second he walked in the door. His smell permeated my nose and I shivered as I was immediately brought back to our earlier activities. In return his arms snaked around my shoulders as he nuzzled my neck causing me to shiver yet again.

"I almost want to call and cancel dinner so I can stay here to take advantage of you." He mumbled in my ear wrapping his arms around squeezing me tightly against his chest.

"I keep telling you that you can't take advantage of the willing."

"Don't tempt me babe because I will. This morning was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you tonight." He growled seductively, making me blush at the thought of all the possibilities.

"Who says I'm going to let you do anything tonight?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I tilted my head to see his face.

"Oh you will, trust me." He said cockily.

"I'll be the judge of that." I said with mock confidence. At this point in our relationship he knew I wouldn't resist him when he began to turn on his charm. Every time he would touch me my body would tingle with delight.

"Come on, we need to get going before I prove to you just how serious I am about taking advantage of you." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"So where are we going for dinner?" I asked hoping that he would tell me that we were not going to a fancy restaurant where I would feel out of place in my chosen attire.

"We're going to a place called Tuff's. It's a place I go sometimes after a game to wind down with the team."

"What type of place is it?" I asked immediately assuming by the name that it was a sports bar.

"It's kind of like a bar and lounge type place. Nothing too fancy. Real nice place though. They have great calamari."

"You eat calamari?" I asked crinkling my nose a little. The thought of eating squid almost made my stomach turn.

"Yeah it's really good. Have you ever tried it?"

"No, but I don't know that I want to either." I said shrugging my jacket over my shoulders.

It had begun to rain outside. The sky was black with no sign of the moon in sight. Clouds covered the stars making the sky seem even darker than it usually is. I always loved the smell of rain. It had a calming effect on me somehow. Maybe that's why I chose to stay in Washington after college. Phoenix was nice for a while but the heat was never a friend of mine. Having the ability to burn within fifteen minutes of being outside made it almost impossible to spend any quality time out of the house.

Of course, I missed the sunlight shining down on me from time to time. It's translucent glow shining on me brightening the day. But, all in all Washington became home to me. This is where I spent my teenage years spending time with friends and family. My comfort zone, so to speak, until I met Emmett. After that first meeting in the coffee shop it became my heaven.

We arrived at Tuff's about twenty minutes later. There were many cars in the parking lot, all styles and sizes, but mainly high priced luxury vehicles that only the people from high society could afford. In my mind I guessed that we would run into a few of Emmett's teammates while we were there. I began to get nervous at the thought of "hanging out" with his rough and rowdy friends from the team. Not that it bothered me to be around a bunch of over zealous, obnoxious, over grown boys. I was fine with that. I was used to Jake and all of his buddies so I could handle the rude crude behavior of most men. The thing that bothered me was that I was about to meet his friends for the first time.

Would they like me? Would I meet their standards? Will I end up saying something stupid and completely embarrassing myself? I hoped that they wouldn't ask me about football. At that point I was still learning and didn't want to embarrass Emmett by being the one girl in the place that had no idea what she was talking about. The butterflies in my stomach started to flutter with full force and I immediately tensed. Emmett noticed the change in my posture and rubbed his hand soothingly down my leg.

"You'll be fine. They're going to love you. It's just dinner not a pop quiz." He said as he then grasped my clammy hand and squeezed it tightly. I just nodded in response. His words didn't ease my nerves any.

Emmett came around to my side of the Jeep to help me out. Both his hands gripped my waist as I rested my hand on his shoulders. With no effort on his part I was lifted out of the Jeep and placed gently onto the ground. My legs wobbled a little when he released me to shut the door.

"Whoa! You ok?" He asked wrapping his arm around my waist to keep me steady.

"Yeah I'm alright. Guess my legs fell asleep on the ride over." I said but in my mind I was say something different. _Or it's because my knees turned to jelly the moment we pulled into the parking lot because I don't feel that I deserved such a wonderful man. _

He placed a hand on my cheek to direct my attention towards him. "Everything will be fine. If you feel uncomfortable in any way we can leave."

"No. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl I can take it." I joked though I was more trying to convince myself then him.

Emmett smiled and slowly came closer towards my face pressing his lips firmly on mine. I hummed at the feeling of him pressed against me. Taking one step forward he had me pressed up against the Jeep. After a minute or five we broke apart for air.

"We should go inside now before we get too carried away." I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Because if we don't go in now I'm going to throw you back into the Jeep and take you home with me to do naughty things to your body." He said half growling seductively.

"Okay, you are so not giving me incentive to go in there. Let's see, go home and be ravished by big handsome boyfriend or spend awkward evening be assessed by boyfriend's friends and agents. Hmmm, let me think about that." I laughed as I tapped my chin in earnest.

"And by big, you'd be talking about my…..." He laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows as pulled me towards the door, wrapping his big warm hand around mine. His joke managed to make me forget my anxiety for a moment but the closer we got to entering the building, the more I felt a strange feeling come over me. Not a nervous feeling or feelings of uncomforted, just that gut feeling that you know something big is going to happen. You just don't know when or where or how.

The host knew Emmett by name and led us back into a back room where I assumed the teammates met to relax without having the public distract them. There was a bouncer by a set of double doors. He nodded to Emmett and opened the door for us to enter into the dimly lit room. The feeling in my gut became stronger as we got closer. As we walked past the tables, all of the players would give Emmett fist bumps or some form of masculine handshake. Each one was different. I couldn't keep up. All of them would congratulate each other for playing a good game. Emmett introduced me to all of them as his girlfriend and I couldn't stop from blushing the entire time.

Finally we made it to a table close to the back where a man was talking on his cell phone with his back turned to the crowd. When we got close enough Emmett put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Hey man, sorry we're a little late. I want you to meet someone." Emmett said as the man said bye to whomever he was talking to. A little voice in my head was telling me that I knew this man in some way.

As he stood and turned towards us, my heart jumped into my throat. My palms suddenly became clammy all over again and my stomach felt like it had plummeted to the floor.

"Bella this is my agent…." Emmett was cut off.

"Bella?" The man exhaled as if he had been holding his breathe.

"Edward." I breathed out in disbelief.

**

* * *

  
**

**Thanks to all my faithful readers! I'm so thrilled that all of you are enjoying my story/fantasy world! I greatly appreciate all of the feedback I've received so far! Hope everyone is doing well and that you've enjoyed this chapter as much as the all of the others!  
**

**Please review!! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Oh so sorry it's taken so long. Wow, I hadn't realized it's been over a year since I last updated. Had a lot going on here. Won't waste your time! Hopefully all of the wonderful people that like my story will continue to read and enjoy.

_

* * *

Recap: _

_"Hey man, sorry we're a little late. I want you to meet someone." Emmett said as the man said bye to whomever he was talking to. A little voice in my head was telling me that I knew this man in some way. _

_As he stood and turned towards us, my heart jumped into my throat. My palms suddenly became clammy all over again and my stomach felt like it had plummeted to the floor. _

_"Bella this is my agent…." Emmett was cut off._

_"Bella?" The man exhaled as if he had been holding his breathe. _

_"Edward." I breathed out in disbelief. _

It was _him_. Edward Cullen. I thought he was out of my life forever but here he stood, in the flesh.

As I stood there with my mouth agape, we stared at each other in disbelief. I never thought that I'd see Edward again, especially at this point in my life. A flood of memories ran through my mind like my very own personal slide show.

We must have stood there for a significant amount of time because Emmett had cleared his throat bringing us both out of our daze. "I take it you two know each other?" He asked, almost seeming annoyed.

"Um yeah, you could say that." I replied nervously pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"Shall we have a seat?" Edward asked stepping to the side allowing us to take our seats across from him but yet managing to never take his eyes off of me. It didn't escape my notice that Emmett made sure that it was him that ended up sitting across from Edward and not me.

After we were seated, a waitress came over to take our drink orders. When I originally arrived with Emmett I had no intentions of drinking that evening, but after seeing Edward that idea became null and void. I needed a good stiff drink to help calm my nerves and ease the tension that had stiffened my posture.

Why was he here? Why did he have to show up now? Everything seemed so perfect with Emmett and now Edward appeared. His obvious presence in Emmett's life immediately threatened everything I had strived to build with Emmett.

We all sat silent for a moment until Edward broke the fog of tension floating in the air around us.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again." Edward gave me a sad smile.

"It's good to see you too Edward." My eyes remained focused on my fingers as I played with the rolled up silverware that was in front of me. I didn't want to make eye contact with him for fear that I may end up saying or doing something that I may regret or worse, something that may offend Emmett.

"So how is it you two know each other?" Emmett asked.

And there it was…the million-dollar question of the night.

In my mind I didn't want to answer him. My heart battled against my head as to how to respond to his simple question. In my head I wanted to tell him everything. From the long nights Edward and I spent together, to the long talks we had about our future. But in my heart I wanted to keep it all locked up and not let him know all the seedy details for fear of losing the best man that's ever happened to me.

"Well, we know each other from college. Isn't that right Bella?" Edward responded to Emmett's question.

"Yes, that's right; Edward and I met at the college." I said as a nervous giggle followed my unstable statement.

Emmett just looked at both of quizzically as if he wanted to prod some more as to how well we knew each other, but I guessed he decided against it. Again the silence was almost deafening. All around us the restaurant was buzzing with people laughing and chattering about the game played earlier. I glanced around me, noticing all of the football "groupies" trying to seduce the players; possibly in the hopes of marrying one some day

so they would be able to tell their friends that they were married to a famous NFL star. If not for that reason to have bragging rights, then I assumed most definitely for the money.

The waitress quickly brought our drinks to the table. Not wanting to seem too eager I thanked the girl and slowly brought the liquid courage to my lips. We placed our food orders and went back to focusing on nothing in particular. Every few seconds I would take another sip of my drink, not even paying attention to how much I was taking each time I lifted my glass.

Glancing over at Emmett I saw he had an almost pained look on his face. My hand automatically went to his in a sad attempt to reassure him that I was there for him no matter what. His lip twitched the moment my hand touched his. At this point I was praying that someone would say something, anything just to break the silence. I hated seeing that Emmett was uncomfortable just as much as I hated the fact that it was my obvious previous relationship with Edward that was making me uncomfortable.

Sitting and staring at my now half empty drink I almost cowered in my seat ashamed of something that happened years ago. Even though I had Emmett, I still felt a slight guilt for having been with Edward.

"So, great game tonight Em!" Edward said almost too enthusiastically making an attempt to start a conversation. Maybe he was just as nervous as I was.

"Yeah, it was a great game. I think we really pulled it out tonight. The guys are finally getting used to me being around." Emmett responded.

Grateful for the diversion, I happily joined in the conversation between the two. Trying at every chance I got to help ease the tension and help all of us relax and try to enjoy our evening. Even though I didn't get to see much of his performance I knew he'd been great as he always was in every way; this being the reason why I avoided talking to Emmett about my previous relationship with Edward.

While Edward and Emmett talked business I allowed my mind to wander back to when Edward and I first met.

_It was early May and I was stuck out in a downpour without an umbrella. Having lived in Washington for a good portion of my life, one would think that I would remember that the skies could open up at anytime of the day or night. My pickup had stalled on my way back from the grocery store and I had gotten out checking to see what the matter was._

_The second I had stepped out of my vehicle I became drenched. The rain showed no mercy to me and my situation. I lifted the hood, getting blasted with a cloud of heat from the over worked engine. I heard a car approaching and peaked around the hood to see a shiny new Volvo pulling up behind my beat up old pickup that I had been driving since high school._

_My first thought was to slam down the hood and run as carefully as I could to get back into my pickup before whoever it was got out of the car. Looking at my steaming engine I decided that I might need help after all. I glanced back in the direction of the Volvo only to see a blurred figure through the rain and heat vapors from my engine. All I could make out was a large umbrella with what seemed to be a toned male body attached. _

_"Is everything alright?" I heard him ask before I was able to see his face. When I was about to answer him he lifted the umbrella revealing his handsome features. _

_I must have been gawking because I barely heard him repeat, "Is everything alright? Do you need some help?" _

_"Oh, um, yeah it stalled. I think it just needs to dry out a little before I try to start it again." I managed to say. Feeling embarrassed from being caught staring, I turned my attention back to the engine. He chuckled a little, obviously noticing that I was slightly embarrassed. _

_As the steam slowly dissipated he asked "Would you mind if I took a look at it?_

_"Sure, I mean, if you wouldn't mind." I backed away from under the hood that was preventing the rain from drowning me, not that I wasn't already soaked as it was. He handed me his umbrella silently asking me to hold it for him. I took the umbrella happily ducking under it with him. As he began to wiggle cables and disconnect a few blowing them out, I couldn't help but notice that his features were masculine yet soft. His wet auburn hair laid flat from the rain. _

_"My name's Edward, Edward Cullen." He said _

_"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bella Swan." His smooth voice vibrated through my ears. I felt my face flush as I watched him lean over the dirty engine of my beat up pick up. Every question came to mind; Where's he from? What does he do, How old is he? Is he single?Does he look as good naked as I imagine he does?_

_"Ok try and start it." Edward said._

_I ran around the side of the pickup and flung open the door. In the process I stepped in a huge puddle that had developed as we were examining the engine. With the water now up to my ankles I hopped into the driver's seat only to be disappointed yet again by the fact that the old beast wouldn't start. _

_The hood came down and Edward came trotting over to the side of the truck. _

_"It's not going to start right now. The wires are still too wet. How about I just give you a ride to where ever you're going?" He asked._

_"I don't know. I can just stay here and wait it out for a while and try again in a bit." I said hesitantly. _

_"Nonsense, let me give you a ride so you can at least dry off and we'll come back to get it later." _

_"No I really…"_

_"Bella…" he said almost sternly. My named rolled past his lips as if he were singing a song. " Please just let me take you home. Besides you have some groceries there that you probably should get into a refrigerator or freezer, right?" He did have me there. I had forgotten about the bags of groceries next to me on the seat. _

_"Alright, but you don't have to bring me back later. I can get a ride from my roommate." I said stubbornly. I couldn't make him hang out for an hour or two; not that being alone in my dorm room alone with a handsome man wouldn't be all that bad, but I must keep my composure. _

_On the drive back to my dorm I felt a little guilty for sitting soaking wet on his plush leather seats. On the other hand I was just happy to be semi-dry and warm. _

_Arriving back at my dorm I thanked Edward for the ride, quickly gathered my groceries and ran through the rain up to the front door of the building. Turning around after I was under the cover of the awning and out of the rain, I waved back toward Edward letting him know I was alright from there. It wasn't until I had opened the door when I finally saw him slowly pulling away from the curb making sure that I made it into the house without harm. Little did he know that I was more of a danger to myself than anyone else harming me. _

"Isn't that right Bella?" Emmett asked. Hearing my name brought me back to reality.

"Um I'm sorry what did you ask?" I responded trying to find out what I was supposed to be agreeing to.

"I was saying that the first time we met you burned me, literally."

"Yes, I still feel bad about that. Thankfully you're a quick healer." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"So Bella, Emmett tells me that you're a physical therapist. I didn't know you were interested in that field." Edward stated.

"I'm not the same person that you once knew Edward."

"Oh, I didn't mean any offense; I'm just surprised that we haven't run into one another before now. A lot of my clients are now athletes since I decided to expand my agency and not just deal with actors and models."

"No offense taken."

Emmett sat back and watched the awkward dialogue occur between the two of us; his fingers gripping his glass in such a manner that I worried that he would actually break it. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering at full force. I couldn't stomach the idea of actually eating so I sat silently, picking at the food in front of me. It was all I could do to keep from getting sick at the tension that was so thick in the air you could literally see it

.

At the beginning of the meal I was sitting roughly a foot to the side of Emmett. Somehow by the end of the evening, I ended up practically onto his lap. With every inch I moved closer toward Emmett, I couldn't help but notice the tension in Edward increase.

I felt a little smirk form on my face thinking of how Edward could be jealous but what I was mainly concerned with was whether Emmett was upset about my having known Edward. He handled the Jacob situation so well that hopefully this wouldn't make him jealous.

Of course he had no reason to be, I was his, there was no doubt about it. Edward and Jacob were part of my past; I just had to make sure that Emmett knew he was my present and future.

I needed to get control of my emotions and actions in order for Emmett not to get the wrong idea about Edward and me. Yes, at one time I did care for Edward deeply and maybe there were some unresolved feelings that had been stirred upon seeing him again, but past is past and I just really wished that was where Edward had stayed.

I took a deep breath and tried to regain my composure. It was harder than I thought it would be and I didn't really know why. No matter what I did Edward was still there and very real. Next to me was the man of my dreams that cared for me and wanted to be with me regardless of my flaws but across from me sat someone that I had loved, very much but had put behind me. Hadn't I?

Dinner went by considerably slower than I had hoped. Perhaps it was the awkwardness of the whole thing. The tension was getting thick. After the waitress took our plates Emmett looked over at me with a stern look and asked me if I was ready to leave. My answer was shaky but truthful. Leaving was one of the first things on my mind the moment I saw Edward.

I never thought that I would ever see Edward again so seeing him in front of Emmett made it more than awkward. We never really broke up, we just, well, we just stopped for lack of a better word. Edward became focused on getting his agency off the ground and he had little time left over for anything else. So, after a while, the relationship just ceased to be. Other things were apparently more important for him to work on.

Edward offered to take care of dinner because after all "You are this years MVP" he stated so matter of factly to Emmett. We thanked Edward as we stood to leave. My heart began to race with fear as we turned to leave, not because I thought I was in any kind of danger but because I was so unsure of how to explain Edward to Emmett without telling him more than he wished to know of our relationship. But, if I wanted this to work with Emmett, I knew that honesty was the best policy. I would just lay it out there, explain what happened, ensure Emmett that he was the only one for me and everything would be okay: hopefully.

Emmett opened the door and held it for me to pass through. A gust of wind blew in at that precise moment causing goose bumps to form all over my body. My hair whipped around covering my face. He snaked his arm around my waist hovering over me blocking me from the bone chilling breeze. Scurrying to the Jeep, I pressed myself into Emmett as much as possible without making us both trip over one another's feet. He opened the door for me and made sure I made it all the way in before shutting it; ever the gentleman. I leaned over and unlocked his door so he could get in quickly as well. Not a word was spoken on the journey back home but the silence became worse than if he were screaming at me the entire way. I wanted him to say something, anything to break the silence because I for sure didn't know where to start. The radio hummed an almost audible tune. I couldn't make out what song was playing for my mind was racing about what I was going to tell him.

Arriving at my house Emmett got out of the Jeep and came around to open my door and as I stepped out of the Jeep he asked for my keys so he could open my front door for me. Clumsily I shuffled through my purse looking for the house keys. Feeling like the biggest idiot ever I followed him up the steps. True, I had no reason to feel this way. It was more out of guilt than anything else. Actually it was somewhat flattering to see Emmett jealous of another man. The whole protective cave man thing was cute on him.

Emmett again held open the door for me to enter. Looking at him to thank him for holding the door I could see the frustration on his face. His lips pursed together, his brow furrowed as if he were concerned. Knowing that I was the reason he was feeling that way, I began to feel guilty for having any type of relationship before him. Deep down I knew I had no reason to have these feelings whatsoever but I hated causing Emmett any type of pain.

Now if I could just get all of my ex's to stop popping back into my life. Hell it's only been a short time and Emmett has had to be around two different men knowing that they were more than just friends. I don't think I would handle it very well if the tables were turned and all of Emmett's ex girlfriends starting popping up. Just the one being involved in our lives is quite enough. I couldn't imagine having to deal with two.

While I walked into the living room, Emmett chose to stay standing in the doorway. He reached over and laid my keys to rest on the table next to the entrance where all of my mail ended up being placed when I'd come home. Not a word, not a look, not a sound.

I couldn't stand the silence any longer. I had to know what he was thinking.

"Babe? What are you thinking?" Inadvertently my hand came up to my throat.

"You're the one he's always talked about. You're the Bella that he's been looking for." Emmett said half shaking his head.

"What do you mean I'm the one? The one what?" I asked, my heart rate accelerating with each question.

"Edward. He always told me about some girl that he was with in college. He said her heart sang to him. He called her his "_cuore canzone_". I just never once thought his Bella and my Bella would be one and the same."

"Oh…..I had no idea he had told anyone about that."

"You were his '_heart song_'. Edward never told me what happened to you, just that he regretted letting you get away. God, you are all he talks about. How now that his agency is finally successful, perhaps he can rekindle things with his ex. How he hopes you will forgive him for what he did." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I can't believe I didn't put two and two together. You were going to the same college as us. Now it all seems so clear like I should have realized it before."

"Emmett, please don't think that there is anything there any longer. You have to believe me. What Edward and I had back then is done and over and I care for you now." My hands began to shake; my heart began to pound rapidly in my chest.

"I think I'm just going to head home tonight." He said hesitantly as he turned to walk back out the door.

"Emmett, please don't go. Stay and we can talk about this. Please don't go. I'm sorry that my past keeps coming back to haunt us. I just want you Emmett…." His hand came up palm open silencing me ceasing my rant to try to keep him there.

"Please stop Bella. I just need some time…please. I've already had to deal with the drama of one ex from your past. I don't know if I could handle two. Especially since both will apparently be a part of both our lives for a while." Emmett turned and took a couple of steps forward stopping directly in front of me. His warm hands caressed my arms; sliding up and down in an attempt to soothe me. "Bella I want you, I just don't know how to handle all the drama that surrounds you. I know it's always going to be a part of you, but I don't know how much or how long I can hold back the fact that I want to just deck every guy that talks to you."

That look was coming back; furrowed brow, pursed lips. Emmett was getting frustrated again. In my mind I couldn't help but silently asked anyone that was silently listening, why do things have to go wrong when everything else has been so right?

"I think I'm going to just go home tonight. I…I just need some time to think." And there it was. I understood that he needed time because lord knows I couldn't control certain things in my life. If I had to admit it, even I was having troubles dealing with my exes and their drama. I wanted to show Emmett and prove to him that he was the only one I wanted to be with.

"Think about what?" I asked, my voice shaking from withheld tears.

"This, us, all of it. Bella, I just want to be with you. I don't want any of this bullshit. When it works, it's amazing but things keep getting in our way. Is it a sign that we aren't meant to be together? I don't know but I just need to go, I want to go."

"Please don't go. I'm so sorry." I said feeling ashamed and guilty. Ashamed that I was making Emmett feel this way and guilty for not being able to help him. Tears welled up in my eyes blurring my vision.

"I'm sorry too." Emmett kissed me on my forehead, turned and went out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

What was I doing? My mind was screaming for him not to go, but my body remained still not fully believing that this was actually happening. Was he really going to walk out of my life? I watched the front door close knowing the best thing in the world that ever happened to me was walking away on the other side. Was I really going to let him go?

A crack of thunder snapped back to reality. The gears began to turn in my head and the next thing I knew, my hand was on the door. Heart pounding, mind racing, palms sweating, I flung myself across the porch. My body got ahead of my feet causing me to have to catch my footing before I face planted it right onto the concrete walk way.

"Emmett, wait!" I prayed that he wouldn't leave, at least not without me having the chance to tell him how much he really meant to me. "Emmett please don't go."

"What do you want me to do Bella? When I saw the way you two looked at each other tonight I knew something was still there." He said frustrated.

"No, no you've got it all wrong. Yes, at one point in my life there was something between Edward and I, but that was a long time ago. It's never going to happen again."

"I don't know babe. It seems that every time I turn around there's another guy trying to win your affection. How am I to know if one of them isn't going to steal you away from me? Bella, I want you but I don't want to have to wonder everyday if you feel the same way for me. So much has happened so fast. I think we should take some time and step back before we do something we might regret." He said fumbling for his keys in his pocket.

Regret? Regret? I'd never regret being with Emmett! How could he say such a thing? My stomach began to churn. My chest began to ache; my body was emotionally choking on the words. Hell I'd marry him this very second if he asked. Of course I wasn't about to tell him that for fear that he'd run away. I wanted him. Standing there looking at his face, he looked defeated and as if he had already given up.

"Emmett, I'm not going to try and stop you from leaving. I know so much has happened. I wish I knew what to say or do to make it all go away so it could be just the two of us in our own little world but its not. I'm sorry that I have a past. Can you say that you don't? That we will never run into someone that you've dated before? It doesn't matter who I've been with in the past. It only matters who I'm with now." In my mind my words would make everything right. He would forget anything ever happened. "For what it's worth…I only want to be with you. How can I convince you of that?"

Emmett's face resembled that of a look of confusion, fear and hurt. Maybe now was the time to say it. To tell him that I love him, and he'll come running back to me and all of this would be put behind us. At least that's how it all played out in my fantasy. If it changed his mind about leaving then I'll know it was worth something. His feet began to carry him towards me. I closed my eyes blinking away the tears. His long thick fingers gently brushed my jaw line to cup my face in his hand.

"You saying those words is worth a lot to me." He drew me closer to him. Both hands cupped my face. Slowly he leaned down to kiss me. Our lips touched and my knees went weak. Every bit of strength I was using to hold my self up subsided as it gave into his touch. How could he doubt this?

The misting rain drops began to coat my face, but I didn't care. I had Emmett.

After who knows how long our lips parted and I continued to stay in my euphoric state. Leaning against each other forehead to forehead we stood for a moment just taking each other in. That is until Emmett uttered the last words I'd ever wanted to hear him say.

"I still think we need to take a break from each other."

The sound of my heart breaking echoed leaving a ringing in my ears. My breathing became shallow and frantic.

"A..a break? W…w….why?" I stuttered out taking a step back.

"Because Bella I don't want to share you with anyone. There are just some things you can't fight." He said looking defeated

By now I was getting madder by the half second. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You aren't sharing me with anyone. I'm with you. No one else. There's nothing to decide." I snapped.

"Bella…"

"No Emmett. If you can't see that then maybe we shouldn't be together. If you're willing to give up on us because of something that happened years ago then maybe you aren't who I thought you were. I've just poured my heart out to you. Asking…practically pleading for you not to leave and you still want to go?"

"Now wait that's not fair."

"Fair you want FAIR?" By now I was screaming, my emotions getting the better of me. Thankfully the now drizzling rain masked the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. "If you want fair how about you look at what you're doing to me right now. Do you think this is fair? You are punishing me for a past that happened long ago. Do you think that walking away from me is fair, because I sure don't?"

"What do you want me to say Bella? Do you want me to just forget all of what's happened? You want me to go on as if none of those guys ever existed? I'm sorry Bella I can't do that, especially when I have to deal with it on an almost daily basis." His eyes focused on the ground not even glancing up at me.

I had to admit he did have a point. Of course I wasn't going to admit that to him. I was too upset about him wanting to walk away. His willingness to leave everything that we had behind as if I never mattered was tearing me apart inside. Why didn't he want to stay and fight for us?

Jacob and now Edward are still in my life and his apparently. True, seeing Edward brought back a lot of old memories and a few old feelings, but nothing…nothing compared to the place I have in my heart for Emmett. As I stood there taking everything that he and I had said in I allowed myself to relax enough to talk to him without screaming at him and or falling to my knees begging for him to stay.

The rhythm of the rain falling gently on my face calmed me to a point that my thoughts weren't as scattered.

"Babe? What are you thinking?" Emmett asked hesitantly but bravely.

"I'm sorry that my past keeps interrupting us. You have to understand that if I had any control over who decides to show up in my life I would stop every single incident before it ever happened. But I can't change the past. I don't want anyone but you. Can't you see that? Can't you believe in that? You are saying that you don't want to share me. I don't want to be shared! No one else has my heart but you." Emmett grabbed hold of my hands.

As we stood next to his jeep the rain began to fall harder. Lightening lit up the night sky and the thunder that followed made me shiver.

"Bella…" Emmett saying my name as if he was still frustrated made me aware that he still needed time.

"No, don't say anymore please. I'm going to go back inside. Call me when you've made your decision." As I took my hands out of his it felt as if I was letting go of a part of myself.

He just stood there silent. Not saying a word. This was not the man I thought I had gotten to know over the last few weeks. I sighed knowing that he had already made up his mind. Fighting at that point would have gotten us nowhere. He and I both needed to think about what we truly wanted. Already having made up my mind; I knew I needed to think about how to handle Emmett's fear of losing me by giving him his space. There was also the matter of Edward being his agent that put a kybosh into the works. After a long pause I finally made up my mind.

"Maybe you're right about us taking a break for a little while." I said with more confidence than I thought I could have at that moment. His head snapped up. His eyes wide with surprise as if I'd just slapped him in the face.

"Are you sure you are okay with that? I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to think that I don't care because I do. You have no idea how much I care for you. We just need to figure all this out."

"No Emmett, I'm not okay with that but I'm tired of pushing water up a hill. If this is what you want and I can't convince you otherwise, what can I do?" I replied stubbornly and turned to walk back into the house. Each step seemed to be heavier then the last. Stopping half way I turned back to get one last look at his beautiful face staring back at me. I could see his eyes were glazed over as he watched me walk away. He was struggling too.

"Good night Bella."

"Good night Emmett. Drive safe."

"Always." He turned and opened the door of the Jeep.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah." He sniffed.

"I'd never regret anything when it comes to you and me."

Turning back around I ran up the steps to the front door. As soon as the door shut behind me I sank to the floor and the flood of tears fell freely from my eyes. Already soaking wet from the rain, the tears just added to my already drenched clothes.

Hearing Emmett's Jeep start up and pull out of the driveway triggered an emotional release. My body was practically going into convulsions because of how hard I was crying.

To re-answer my original question…"Was I really going to let him walk away?" Yes, I was. His happiness was all I ever wanted. Even if it meant that my heart would be broken in the process.


End file.
